Acceleration
by alanw6616
Summary: Naruto has the power to control vectors after being taken from his parents by Orochimaru, and at home things aren't much better. His two twin sister pushing away their younger sister Mito. Kushina and Minato are too busy with Naruko being an unstable jinchuriki to help. Mito with the help of her friends will search the world for a sibling who cares; even if he's a little insane.
1. My name is Accelerator

**Welcome to a new Naruto fanfic. I know you all probably have some questions about this fanfic like…**

"So in the description it's says Naruto will have vector control and the title says acceleration. Could Naruto have Accelerator's powers from To Aru Majutsu No Index?

**You would be correct. Naruto will have Accelerator's powers and will even use the name for reasons that will be revealed if you read the chapter. If you don't know what Accelerator's powers are he can control vectors. If you don't know what vectors are look it up.**

"Then shouldn't this be a crossover fic?"

**Well yes, but other than Naruto's powers nothing from To Aru Majutsu No Index will be brought over, so it's not really a crossover. If you believe otherwise then I'm sorry; feel free to write angry review telling me about how stupid I am.**

"Isn't this fic similar to you other fanfic?

**Yes, but I felt that fanfic was just missing something and I think this fanfic will be a lot better. Don't worry only the initial premise is similar and I promise this fanfic we have its own story completely different from the other one. **

"Are you abandoning your other fanfic?

**No, that story will still go on its just going to be put on the backburner for a little bit while I work on this one.**

**Now that some of your questions have been answered let's jump right in.**

* * *

><p>It was over after a long battle the Kyuubi was defeated. It was not without its costs, however. The third Hokage had to give his life to seal the demon. The fourth Hokage and his wife were alive, but unconscious in the hospital and were predicted to stay unconscious for at least a week. No one could blame them however as fighting the Kyuubi and giving birth to triplets would take it out of anyone.<p>

There was a problem though someone had to take care of the triplets while the parents were recovering. It was decided that the Sannin would each take one and keep it safe until Minato or Kushina woke up.

Jiraiya got the most important of the bunch. A little girl by the name of Naruko (Kushina had told Jiraiya the names of all her kids before she passed out) the leaf's new jinchuriki. Tsunade was given the other girl; Minima. She had the Kyuubi's leftover chakra sealed inside her: about one tails worth.

The last and only boy of the bunch Naruto was given to Orochimaru. This was a little strange because Orochimaru didn't seem like a person who would willing take care of a kid, but he seemed eager to get Naruto. Later Jiraiya and Tsunade would say he was too eager. Naruto didn't have anything from the Kyuubi or if he did get any chakra from kyuubi it was minimal.

After the Kids were given to each Sannin Orochimaru took off to his lab with an evil grin on his face. When he got to his lab he set Naruto down on a table and started packing. Today he was going to leave Konoha. It was a little earlier then planed, but he wanted to take his new test subject with him and he wouldn't have him for long. Yes he had special plans for the son of the Hokage.

When Orochimaru finished he warped Naruto in a blanket to hide him from view and quickly escaped the village. It wasn't hard everyone was still disorganized due to the Kyuubi. He escaped without anyone noticing. 

* * *

><p>Kushina eyes opened slowly still trying to adjust to the light. Once she was able to accomplish that. She looked around to see she was in a hospital room. Once she realized she was in a hospital room her mind went in to overdrive trying to remember what had happened. Then she shot up. "Minato, The kids, Where are they?" Kushina started to panic. She was going to get out of bed and leave the hospital when the door opened.<p>

"Kushina you're awake!" Minato said as he ran into Kushina line of vision carrying two baby girls.

"Minato thank goodness you're ok and a those my babies?" Kushina said holding her hands out. "Let me hold them." Minato smiled as he gave them to Kushina who embraced them. "They're so warm, but where's Naruto?" she asked.

That's when Minato mood changed from happy to depressed. "There something I need to tell you." Minato told her how he had woken up two days earlier and how Orochimaru took Naruto. "Don't worry Kushina we'll find him. I have every anbu team under me along with Jiraiya's spy network looking everywhere. We'll catch Orochimaru."

None of Minato's words could clam Kushina, however, as she was crying and holding Naruko and Minima even closer. "But why would he take him? What is he planning on doing with my baby boy?" Kushina sobbed.

Minato hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kushina what they had found so far. It would just make her depressed, but in the end Minato figured Kushina would force him to tell her anyways. "We found a lab. It looks like it was being used for human experiments." Minato said bracing himself for Kushina reaction.

The look on Kushina's face was pure horror. "He took my son to be used for his sick experiments." Kushina said as her eyes darkened. "Minato when you find Orochimaru I want you to bring him to me so I can rip him limb from limb." She said sounding angry and sad all at the same time.

"I'll make sure of it." Minato said a little terrified. "How about we head home?" 

* * *

><p>*3 Years Later*<p>

Kushina was sitting on the couch watching her two daughters play in the living room. They were both bundles of energy and Kushina couldn't be any more pleased. They were getting to live relatively normal lives despite being the daughters of the Hokage and Naruko being a jinchuriki.

Naruko jinchuriki's status was revealed to the village. As to be expected people were angry at first because the kyuubi wasn't killed, but after Minato explained that a jinchuriki was not the Kyuubi most people calmed down, for the ones who didn't well Kushina took care of that.

All and all things were going well expected for one thing. Orochimaru and Naruto had disappeared off the face of the earth, and while Jiraiya was still looking as hard as he could most of the villagers and ninja believed Naruto was died. Kushina of coursed believed Naruto was alive, but it made Kushina so angry thinking about what that snake bastard was doing to him. Kushina had to calm down though it wasn't good for her or the baby Kushina thought as she rubbed her extruded stomach.

Kushina was pregnant again. She knew that she might have wanted another kid to fill the void that Naruto had left, but she tried not to think about that. This kid wasn't going to be a replacement for Naruto it was going to be it an addition for when Naruto came back.

Her daughters were both thrilled to know they were going to get a younger sibling, but they argued a lot about the gender. Naruko wanted a little sister saying that they would get along more. Minima wanted a little brother saying that having too many girls would cause them to fight. Their arguments were endless amount of enjoyment for Kushina and Minato.

Speaking of sibling the girls haven't been told about Naruto. They were going to tell them about Naruto eventually, but they were too young and with another child on the way Kushina felt they should all hear about it at the same. This was of course if Naruto didn't come back before then. 

* * *

><p>*3 Years later*<p>

Kushina and Minato watched their twin daughters trying to stick a leaf to their heads. Kushina was holding their youngest daughter, Mito by the hand. Naruko and Minima had started the academy last year and were both working really hard on chakra control. Naruko had long blonde hair and three whisker marks on each check. Her eyes are a dark blue color. Minima looked like a younger version of Kushina right down to the color of hair and eyes. Minima however in an attempted to look a little different from her mom kept her hair a little shorter and had it covering her left eye. Mito had sky blue eyes along with red hair that she kept mid-length.

Naruko and Minima had a hard time controlling their chakra. This was of course due to Naruko being a jinchuriki and Minima having some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Minato and Kushina had sat them down a few years ago and told them the story excluding Naruto. Kushina had also told Mito recently so she would understand what a jinchuriki was.

Unfortunately chakra control wasn't the only problem that was arising because of the Kyuubi. Naruko was just as hot headed as Kushina and because she was so young she would often get angry. This let the Kyuubi take control. Likely it's never became too bad and Minato has been able to stop it with only anbu knowing about it. The thing was it was happing a little too often and one day it could get out of hand, so Kushina and Minato tried to keep her happy all the time. It would probably be better when she got a little older.

The other issues was when Naruko did lose it, it cause the demonic chakra in Minima to try and take control also, so far Minima has been able to keep it at bay and keep control, but it's very painful for her to do so.

Minima finally got a leaf to stick to her forehead and looked really happy about. Naruko still couldn't do it and looked frustrated at Minima, so she just pulled the leaf off Minima's forehead. "Hey why'd you do that?!" Minima yelled.

"Because I felt like it." Naruko said sticking her tongue out. Minima pulled her arm back ready to punch Naruko, but Minato grabbed her.

"Minima don't punch you sister." Minato said harshly.

"But she pulled the leaf off my head." Minima complained.

"Even so you shouldn't hit her just because you're mad." Minato said calming down.

Minima didn't look happy, but lowered her arm. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"As long as you're sorry." Minato said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Come on girls me and Kushina have something to tell you." Minato said looking happy, but Kushina knew this was going to be the hard conversation even harder than the Kyuubi talk.

The family walked to the living room. Minato dropped Minima of the couch with Naruko and Mito then sat in another couch with Kushina. "Girls this is a story about someone very dear to us even if you never meet him." Kushina said as she clasped her hands. "It's the story on how you brother was taken away." All the girls gasped finding it hard to believe.

"We have a brother?!" Naruko said.

"How come you never told us?" Minima said.

"Big brother?" Mito said. Kushina raised her hand to silence them. Then she and Minato told them about the incident involving Orochimaru.

"We would have told you sooner, but we wanted you to be old enough. When we found out we were having Mito we decided to wait until she was old enough too, so we could tell the whole family at once. All the girls were thinking different things. Naruko was thinking what Orochimaru was doing to Naruto. Minima was thinking how to find Naruto and Mito was only thinking what her brother was like.

"Have you found out anything since Naruto was taken?" Minima asked.

Kushina was surprised to hear her daughter ask a question like that, but answered anyways. "A year ago Jiraiya heard a rumor that Orochimaru joined some group called the Akatsuki, but we haven't even been able to confirm if the Akatsuki even exist let alone if Orochimaru joined them."

The girls seemed a little disappointed in the lack of information, but knew their parents were just as frustrated as they were. "That was a lot to take in so how about we all go to bed." Minato suggested trying to lighten the mood. The girls just stood up and walked to their rooms without saying anything. They all had a lot to think about. 

* * *

><p>*Somewhere*<p>

**Thud, Bounce, Bounce, Thud, Bounce, Bounce. **Was the only sound that came from a pitch black room. Although it was more like a holding cell, then an actually room. A boy was throwing a ball against a wall. He had blonde hair, but it was strange it was pale like someone had zapped all the saturation from it. A couple strands of his somewhat spikey hair fell over his dark red eyes. The boy was also very pale. He was wearing black shinobi shoes with grey pants and shirt. He also had some sort of glowing ring around his wrist.

As he was throwing his ball he heard someone walk up to his cell. "It's time Naruto." Orochimaru said as he unlocked the door. Naruto stood up and followed Orochimaru to a large stone room. Inside the room was another man who was spinning a kunai around his finger.

"So I just have to kill this brat and you'll let me go?" The man asked Orochimaru.

"Yes of course." Orochimaru hissed as he walked off to the side. As he did the glowing ring on Naruto wrist stopped glowing.

"This will be over soon." The man said as he stopped spinning his kunai and threw it at Naruto's head. Naruto didn't do anything to stop it or try to dodge. He just stood there. "What an idiot." The man said. The Kunai looked like it was going to pierce Naruto skull, but when it got close to Naruto's head it was sent back in the direction it came from stabbing the man in the shoulder. "What the hell!" The man shouted in pain.

He gave a death glare at Naruto who still hadn't moved as he removed the Kunai from his shoulder. The man was pissed. He ran around Naruto throwing kunais, but each and every one of them was sent flying back at him after a little bit the man stopped throwing them. "Fine kunais won't work on you. Then how about this!" The man screamed as he charged Naruto.

He tried to punch Naruto, but when his fist got close there was a loud snapping sound as the man's wrist broke. "Damn it!" The man screamed holding his wrist in pain. "Just what kind of monster are you?!"

"One that is growing bored." Naruto said as he started walking towards the man. The first movement he had done all fight. The man back away scared at the monster coming towards him.

"Stay away." He said trebling. In an act of desperation and stupidity he threw a kunai at Naruto forgetting that it would just come right back at him and it did. Right threw his head killing him. The fight was over and the ring around Naruto's wrist started glowing again.

"Your vector control has improved." Orochimaru said with his twisted smile as he led Naruto back to his cell.

"If you say so." Naruto said. He went back to his cell sat down and started throwing the ball again. Naruto did not like it here. The experiments were frustrating and he was bored out of his mind. The first chance he got he was escaping and he knew where he was going to his family in the leaf. Naruto knew who he was. He was the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina. He had two twin sisters Naruko and Minima and a younger sister Mito.

Naruto knew all this because he made Orochimaru tell him. If he didn't Naruto wouldn't participate in his experiments. Naruto also had knowledge on just about everything since he also forced Orochimaru to bring him books to read. He knew all about the elemental nations and ninja life as a whole. He could name and theoretically do a bunch of elemental jutsu only theoretically however since Naruto only actually used vector control. It wasn't like Naruto was a huge knowledge nerd it just seemed like a good way to kill time. Reading and throwing his ball where really the only things he ever did in his free time.

Naruto had also seen pictures of his family and he had to admit he didn't look too much like any of them. He asked Orochimaru about and it turns out his eyes were red due to Naruto getting a tiny amount of Kyuubi's chakra. It was so little that Orochimaru didn't really know what to do with it. So when Naruto was little Orochimaru placed the demonic chakra in his eyes. This was really the only thing it could be used for. It gave him prefect night vision, but a side effect was his eyes turning red.

The paleness of both his hair and body could be chalked up to his vector control. Naruto always had his body set to reflected vectors by default. This included sunlight, not like he got much of it anyways, so his body didn't have a need to created pigmentation. Orochimaru predicted his hair would turn white, but for whatever reason it didn't.

This leads us in to Naruto's ability. The ability to control vectors in Naruto's opinion he was pretty OP. Taijutsu was complete worthless against him as he could just break any part of the body that hit him. Weapons along with ninjutsu were easily reflected back at the attacker. His refection took up so little chakra that Naruto's chakra actually replenished itself faster than refection took away. It was only if he was using actually offensive moves was he in any danger of running out of chakra. His only real weakness was genjutsu and even that wasn't so much of a weakness. He can't reflected a genjutsu, but when he's caught in one he can just command the vectors in his chakra to go all over the place thus breaking any genjutsu. The only problem was that Naruto's wasn't doing this all the time like he was with his regular reflection, so if he didn't realize he was in a genjutsu then he wouldn't break out of it.

So if he was so powerful why didn't he break out now? That was because of this damned glowing ring. Orochimaru had always had planned for him to be able to control vectors so when he was still a baby he put a ring on him that had seals to cut off his chakra. When it was glowing Naruto couldn't use vector control and the only time it ever stopped glowing was during experiments. He also didn't know what kind of seals Orochimaru had on it, but for some reason he couldn't break the ring even if it wasn't' glowing.

Orochimaru had also been busy lately so there weren't as many experiments. Naruto didn't know what he was busy with. Only that it started when Orochimaru started wearing those black cloaks with red clouds on them. That wasn't anything for Naruto to really thing about however. He would just bite his time until he could escape and go home, but that seemed far away so for now he would just throw his ball. **Thud, Bounce, Bounce, Thud, Bounce, Bounce, Thud.**

* * *

><p>* Konoha 2 years later*<p>

Five year old Mito was watching her older sisters training with her mom and dad. Mito had started the academy today, but did anyone congratulate her: no. All her parents cared about was how Naruko and Minima were doing. She didn't even get to choice where they got to eat today. Naruko got to choice because she was starting a new year at the academy too and Kami forbid they eat anything but ramen.

The only good thing that came out of today was that Mito was in the same class as her two best friends. They were Hanabi Hyuga and Hitomi Uchiha. The three of them practically made up the entire shinobi born ninja of their class since it seemed that all the clans decided to have heirs the year the Kyuubi attacked.

Hanabi and Hitomi were however stronger than her since their parents actually taught them stuff before entering the academy. What did Mito parents do, focus all their attention on Naruko and Minima, and it was all because Naruko was a bitch. It turned out that Naruko didn't get better control over the Kyuubi no she got worse. Naruko thought she was entitled to everything and that everyone should worship the ground she walked on. She had to get her way and if she didn't she would throw a fit and demonic chakra would leak out. So her parents made sure she always got what she wanted. They thought that it would get better, but Mito knew that Naruko did it on purpose and would keep milking it as long as she could.

Naruko also treated Mito like trash. She would always make fun of her and call her weak. Minima wasn't as bad, but she was far from good. Because Naruko could cause her pain if she let out demonic chakra, Minima was hesitant to talk back to Naruko or tell her no. Since Naruko like to bully Mito, Minima didn't what to hang out with Mito because Naruko might get mad if she saw her twin sister hanging out with the 'weak sister' as Naruko liked to call Mito. So Minima pretended Mito didn't exist. All this lead to Mito not really caring about her sisters or her parents.

Mito grew tired of watching her family train, so she headed up to her room. There was at least one sibling that Mito cared about: Naruto. Ever since she found out she had a lost older brother she dreamed of the day he'd come back. He would be stronger then both Naruko and Minima combined and he actually care about Mito and teach her cool ninjutsu.

Mito took out her sketch book where she had a dozen drawing of what she thought Naruto would look like. There was one where he had red hair that resembled fire. There was also one where he had blonde hair that fell over his left eyes like Minima. As Mito was looking through the sketches she smelled something cooking. Her mom had probably finished dinner and forgot to call her down again. Mito went downstairs so she could at least have something to eat.

The next day at the academy Mito was eating lunch (that she had to make herself) with Hanabi and Hitomi. "So Hanabi how is your family training going?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi! You know shouldn't talk about that. You know Mito would kill to be able to train with her family." Hanabi said.

"No its ok I want to hear about it too." Mito said.

"Well if it's ok. It's been going well, but I don't think my sister is getting it. I mean I'm younger than her, yet I'm able to beat her in are sparing matches. That shouldn't happen she supposed to be the next clan head." Hanabi said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Even my sisters had to get lots of training before they became strong." Mito said. As much as she hated to admit it her sisters were pretty strong for their age.

"I wish I had siblings they I could so them how cool I was with my sharingan." Hitomi boasted.

"You mean the sharingan that you haven't awakened yet." Mito pointed out and Hitomi seemed to deflate. Hanabi and Mito giggled at theirs friends antics.

"It's not funny!" Hitomi screamed which only made the other two girls laugh harder. "Fine forget you guys. I'm going back to class." Hitomi said as she stormed off.

"Aw come back." Mito said between laughing fits.

It was just that morning things were going so good, so how come by that night things would good so wrong. That night Itachi Uchiha murdered most of the Uchiha clan.

Mito remembered it well. That night she was woken up by her parents and told to come downstairs while they got her sisters. When they were all downstairs Minato started telling them the story that would cause Mito to become even more infuriated with her parents.

"Girls I came here to tell you that I had Itachi Uchiha kill the Uchiha clan." Minato said.

"What why?!" Minima yelled.

"They were planning a coup and all negotiations weren't working, so the only choice we had was to kill them in a single night. Itachi had the horrible job of doing it. The official announcement will be made tomorrow, but I thought I should tell you now just so you knew."

"Wait what about Hitomi?!" Mito screamed afraid that her friend was dead.

Minato looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry Mito, but who is that?"

Mito couldn't believe it. Was her father so detached from her life that he didn't even know who her friends were. "Hitomi Uchiha one of my best friends."

"Oh, she should be ok any uchiha under the age of 10 was spared because they weren't even told of the plot." Minato said like it was no big deal that Mito could have lost one of her only friends. "Anyway that's all I wanted to tell you can go back to bed."

Mito went back to her room, but she did not sleep. She kept thinking how Hitomi must be feeling right now because she was definitely not 'ok' like her dad said. Didn't he understand that he order her parents to be kill, and he was the one that always spoke of how family was the most important thing.

The next day the announcement of what Itachi did was made public and he was hailed as a hero. While the rest of the village was celebrating Mito and Hanabi went to the building where they were keeping all the uchihas that weren't kill. It was basically a glorified orphanage. They found Hitomi in her new room crying on her bed.

"Hitomi!" Both Mito and Hanabi screamed as they jumped on her bed in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you ok?" Mito asked even though she knew that Hitomi wasn't.

"My parents are died!" Hitomi shouted even though she was also sobbing. "And the person who killed they is being treated like a god. Did you know that he and his little brother Sasuke get to still live in the uchiha clan compound while all the other were sent to live here?"

"I'm so sorry Hitomi. I can't even imagine what you must be going through." Hanabi said ready to cry herself.

"Do you know how many uchihas are left?" Mito asked.

Hitomi wiped her eyes, but more tears filled their place. "Including Itachi there are 11 left."

"Only 11 that's terrible." Hanabi said now crying. "How many of them have awakened their sharingan?"

"Only Itachi." Hitomi said. "In fact Sasuke and I are the only ones even trying to become ninja. Every other uchiha is either too young to join the academy or decided not to go."

"This is horrible." Mito said. The three girls didn't go to the academy that day they stayed their helping Hitomi who cried the entire day. 

* * *

><p>* Somewhere a few months later*<p>

Naruto was sitting in his cell like always just waiting for the next experiment to being. He honestly didn't know what the point was. Every one Orochimaru told him to fight were easily defeated. Naruto was getting really tired of sitting here, but Naruto was hopeful that he would get out soon because Orochimaru was nervous about something. Well Orochimaru could never really be nervous about anything, but Naruto had noticed a change.

For one Orochimaru spent a lot more time at the base like he was afraid to leave. Naruto thought it had something to do with those black cloaks that Orochimaru had stopped wearing some time ago. Naruto also sometimes heard Orochimaru talking to his assistant Kabuto about moving to a new base.

Another good indicator was that the ring around Naruto wrist was weakening. When it was glowing Naruto still couldn't use his chakra, but when it wasn't Naruto noticed he could now move the ring with his vector control something that was impossible before. Although he couldn't break the ring, Naruto had high hopes that soon he would be able to and escape.

Soon came a lot earlier then expect however. As Naruto was thinking about it there was a huge explosion and someone screamed. "Orochimaru they're here. The Akatsuki." There were more explosions and the sound of metal hitting metal.

Naruto stood up to go near the cell to hear better when Orochimaru appeared in front of him. "Naruto as you can hear we're in a bit of trouble so I appreciate if you would help me." Orochimaru said as he unlocked the cell door and the ring stopped glowing. "Remember which side you're on. If you don't things could go badly for you." Orochimaru said pointing to the ring that he could activate anytime. Naruto didn't say anything and headed to the direction of the battle.

Naruto chucked to himself as he walked down the hall. There was no way he was following that snake any more. As he walked down the hall a little farther his first opponent appeared. It wasn't what he was expecting. His opponent wasn't even human it was some sort of puppet. It was holding a sword and had a blue chakra string attracted to his back. The chakra string went back down the hall and around a coroner where the puppeteer was probably fighting.

The puppet wasn't any threat to Naruto, but Naruto needed it. The puppet swung his sword at Naruto. Naruto blocked with the ring. The ring didn't take any damage, but Naruto expected that. The puppet swung again this time at Naruto's neck, but Naruto used his vector control to redirect the attack at the ring. This went on for a while no matter where the puppet attacked it would always end up hitting the ring, and slowly the ring began to crack. Once it was filled with cracks Naruto was able to use his vectors to break apart the weakened ring.

Naruto had the biggest grin on his face. He was finally free from Orochimaru. He didn't even notice the puppet taking another swing, but this time the sword shattered when it came close to Naruto. Then Naruto grabbed the puppet and it shattered too. "Well time to get out of here." Naruto looked up at the ceiling. He knew this base was underground so all he had to do was go up. He stomped the ground with his feet and was sent flying through the roof and several layers of dirt before he broke through to the surface.

Naruto was in some sort of forest. He had only been to the surface a couple times before. Orochimaru had to take him up for experiment evolving controlling the wind because the underground base wasn't well suited for it. Naruto started running as he used the vectors under his feet to push him forward. He didn't know what direction he was going in, but any direction was fine he would find out where he was later.

After an hour of running although it wasn't really running Naruto came across a small village. It wasn't much, but it would tell him where he was and he could get some basic supplies. He probably also needed to get some new clothes. His current outfit was falling apart do to being the only thing he had worn for years. Yeah he defiantly needed he clothes.

Naruto was on his way to the hidden leaf with new clothes and a map. He had kept the black shinobi shoes, but he had bought blue shinobi pants and a basic white long sleeve shirt. He got the money by going around to different stores and offering to sweep the floors for a super low price. The owner would get a huge deal, and since Naruto used his vector control to force all the dust out in a matter of seconds he got money for doing basically nothing. Naruto did this until he got enough money to buy supplies. The only problem was that he far away from the leaf. It would take some time to get there but it would be worth it in the end at least he hoped. 

* * *

><p>*1 week later*<p>

Naruto could see the gates. It had taken him forever and a half to get here and it was passed midnight when he finally did, but he was here now. He walked up to the guard station where there were two people who looked very tried. "State your business." One of the guards said in a tone that didn't make it seem like he actually care."

"Hello I'm here because I'm the Hokage's son." Naruto said.

The two guards shot to attention instantly, but they looked pissed. "Are you trying to be funny kid?" One of the guards said seriously.

Naruto was confused. Why did they suddenly become so angry? "You think impersonating the Hokage's dead son is some kind of joke." The other guard spat.

"D-d-dead?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes. He was taken a long time ago and no matter how much the Hokage's family wants to believe it there is no way he is still alive. So I'll ask you again where do you get off!" The guard said as he reached to grab the collar of Naruto's shirt. But since Naruto's always had his reflection active the guards hand never made it; instead his wrist broke with a loud snap.

The man screamed in pain before turning to his partner. "Did you see that this kids dangerous. He might be trying to attack the village call anbu." He said.

Naruto was freaking out they were calling anbu to get him? So Naruto did the only logical thing and ran away from Konoha. He was so scared he forgot to push himself with vectors. In the distance he heard the guard scream "Yeah you better run you monster but you won't get very far.

Naruto ran for a little bit before stopping to catch his breath. He wasn't used to running like a regular person. He was breathing heavily trying to think of a plan when he heard something land in front of him. Naruto looked up to see a leaf anbu ninja. "Well you don't look like much of a threat, but monsters come in all shapes and sizes." The anbu said before lunging at Naruto.

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto screamed. He used his vectors to create a cyclone of wind and sent it at the anbu. The anbu was quick to dodge, but was blindsided by another cyclone which torn him to shreds.

After the anbu was reduced to a bloody mess Naruto fell to his knees and for the first time in his life he started crying. What went wrong? How can the son of the Hokage be dead? He was right here. Then Naruto was hit by a horrible idea what if Orochimaru had lied to him. What if he wasn't the Hokage's son? That would make sense Orochimaru had no reason to tell him who his real family was. He could have said that he was a son of the Hokage because he knew that if Naruto ever escaped that he would head to the leaf. It all made perfect sense. Naruto was lied to and he fell for it.

Naruto wiped the tears away and stood up. He needed a new plan, but before that he needed a new name. The Hokage did have a son and his name was Naruto that much was certain. But the person standing here was not Naruto. He would need a new identity so his actions wouldn't reflect on the real Naruto. But what should his new name be. Naruto thought about it for a little bit. "Accelerator" Naruto said testing out the name. "Yes that well be it. My name is Accelerator."


	2. Escape Plan

"So what happened to him?" Minato asked. He was in an examination room with Tsunade who had just finished the autopsy on the anbu ninja that was found dead.

"Well for starters he must have been killed instantly because if he hadn't he would have destroyed his body." Tsunade said. "Now as for the cause of death, he has multiple large cuts all over his body. He would have bleed out, but the cuts aren't what killed him. He was crushed to death."

"What, but all these injuries suggest he was hit by a wind jutsu?!" Minato said in shock.

"Exactly normal wind jutsus only cuts the target." Tsunade said smiling with interest "The only explanation is either this was a super powerful wing Justus or-"

"It wasn't a wind jutsu." Minato said. "What about the guards?"

Tsunade gave Minato a smile. "That part is even more interesting than the anbu's case. The guards' testimony stated that a young boy walked up to the gates. When the guard asked him what his business was the boy said 'just regular business.' Then one of the guards reached for the boy to collect his papers. When he did his wrist suddenly broke, and the boy ran away. That's when anbu were called."

Minato thought about it for a minute. "That is strange why would that boy show up just to break the guard's wrist then run away. Do we have a picture of the boy?"

"We're having an artist drawing a picture of the boy from the guard's account right now." Tsunade said.

"Alright it doesn't look like there is much we can do until that picture is finished." Minato said getting ready to leave.

"Actually there is one more thing." Tsunade said stopping Minato in his tracks. "Remember the guard said his wrist suddenly broke not the boy broke his wrist."

"Then how was his wrist broken?" Minato asked now very curious.

"That I'm not so sure about." Tsunade said sounding disappointed. "You see his wrist wasn't broken by someone grabbing his hand and snapping it. No it was like he was pushing his hand against a wall until his hand was pushed far enough back that his wrist broke. As for why it's like that I have no idea."

Minato thought about it and couldn't come up with and explanation either. "What in the world is going on?" 

* * *

><p>*2 years later*<p>

Hanabi was training in her family dojo under her dad's observation. She was once aging sparring against her older sister Hinata. It was completely one sided. Hanabi had already closed off most of Hinata's chakra points while Hinata had yet to land a hit.

"That's enough." Hiashi said sounding displeased. "Hinata you are dismissed."

"Hai." Hinata said quickly leaving the room.

Hanabi was exhausted and wanted to be dismissed too, but that wasn't going to happen. "Hanabi you need to increases you endurance. How will you lead this clan if you're so tried after just one day of training?"

Hanabi wanted to tell him that his 'one day of training' was what most chunin did. She was only an academy student not even a fully-fledged ninja. Even if it was decided that Hanabi would be the clan head instead of Hinata it didn't mean he could beat her in the ground. If only Hinata wasn't so weak then Hanabi wouldn't have to pick up her slack. "Anyways let's get back to training." Hiashi said.

Hanabi was finally done after two more hours of learning new gentle fist stances Hiashi dismissed Hanabi. Hanabi opened the door to the dojo only thinking about falling asleep in her bed. "Hanabi before you go. I think you should know that I'm thinking about teaching you the birdcage seal soon." Hiashi said.

"Hai," was Hanabi's only response. She walked quickly to her room afraid she would say something she would regret later. Hanabi didn't what to learn the birdcage seal. It would just give the side branch family more reason to hate her. They already weren't a big fan of her since she was going to be the future head. What was worse is she knew that Neji was miles ahead of her in terms of skill. He was three years older, but so was Hinata. It not even like Hanabi could test her skills against him because kami forbid that a main branch member and a side branch member spare. Even though he and Hinata used to spare all the time, the hyugas just pissed Hanabi off.

The next day Hanabi, Hitomi and Mito were eating lunch at the academy just like always. Although now a days, it wasn't just Mito complaining about her family. "Yeah my dad wants to teach me the birdcage seal. Which will just give Neji another reason to preach about fate." Hanabi said angrily biting into her sandwich.

"You want to know what happened today." Mito said. "Jiraiya came by and let my sisters sign the toad contract. On the other hand my present was I got to watch my sisters try and summon a toad."

"But they're older then you so it's natural for them to get things first." Hitomi said.

"I guess, but I'm positive that when I turn ten I won't get to sign the contract after all my parents haven't given me a single kunai." Mito said. They sat there in silence for a little bit before Mito said. "We should leave."

"You can't be serious?" Hitomi said.

"Why not," Mito said. "Hanabi and I hate are families, and you hate Itachi for killing yours. Why should we have to protect the leaf when we don't even like it?"

"We would never make it." Hanabi said. "We aren't just some random ninjas we're the daughter of the hokage, the last of only a handful of uchihas, and the future heir to the hyuga. The village isn't going to let another of the Hokage's kids and its two most important dojutsu go. The moment they realize we're gone they'll send every anbu team they have after us."

"But if we cross the border before they realize were gone then they can't follow us." Mito suggested.

"Alright let's say by some miracle that happens where would we go?" Hitomi asked. "We have to have some place to hide because Konoha isn't the only village that would send out every anbu team to get the sharingan and the byakugan. Let's not forget we're academy students we can't fight off ninja without help."

Mito though about it. "What about finding my brother?"

"We don't know where he is." Hanabi pointed out. "And even if we did then we would just become another test subject for Orochimaru which is worse than being captured by another village."

"What if he's not with Orochimaru anymore?" Mito stated.

"Then that brings up a lot of other problems." Hanabi said. "If he's not with Orochimaru why didn't he come back to the leaf? If we did find him would he even be strong enough to protect us? Will he even want to protect us? Let's not forget to even find him we would have to know where he was and outrun the leaf's anbu. That a lot of what-ifs."

Mito didn't look happy. "Fine I guess you're right." Mito said thinking about her brother a little more. "I wonder what he's doing right now." 

* * *

><p>*somewhere*<p>

"Look what we've got here." A bandit said to his fellow bandits. They were watching a very pale boy with a bag slung over his shoulder walking down the road. The bandits were following behind him.

"I wonder what's in the bag." Another bandit said.

"I don't know let's find out." A bandit said. "Hey buddy why don't you give us your bag and we won't hurt you!" The bandit yelled. The pale boy just kept walking however like he didn't even hear them. "Hey don't ignore us!" The bandit screamed, yet the boy kept walking.

"That's it." The bandit said angrily. He pulled his sword and charged the boy from behind. But when the bandit swung his sword at the boy's neck he was sent flying backwards. "What the hell." The bandit said from his new position on the floor.

The bandits had finally caught the boy's attention as he turned around to see what hit him. That's when the bandits saw his glaring red eyes. The boy looked over every bandit before smiling. "Sorry guys you see I was reflecting all the sound away from me so I didn't hear you. If I did I could have killed you much sooner." The boy said with a slight chuckle.

"Who are you?" The now terrified bandit said.

"I'm Accelerator, but that hardly matters now." The boy said before he seemingly pushed off the ground and came flying at them. The bandits' screams could be heard from a mile away, but those who did hear it weren't sure if it was real or their imagination because it only lasted for a couple seconds.

After Naruto dealt with the bandits he once aging started reflecting sound vectors away from him and continued on his way. He didn't actually have a destination he had just be wandering around ever since he left Orochimaru. His bag only contained camping equipment and a few pairs of clothes. After the incident with the leaf he didn't really have a purpose anymore. He didn't blame the leaf after all it wasn't their fault that he believed Orochimaru's lie. He supposed he had been pretty stupid to believe that he was the son of the Hokage. After all he didn't even look like the Hokage. That was all in the past though. Now he was looking towards the future. Unfortunately he didn't know what he was looking for. Naruto knew he wanted to settle down somewhere, but where that was Naruto had no idea.

Naruto actually found enjoyment in killing people like those bandits. Now he wasn't psychotic he didn't just kill people for fun or just because he wanted to. It was more like when he was attacked or someone just pissed him off the best option was just to kill them. That trait and Naruto's power would set him on the path to be a ninja and Naruto already considered himself a ninja, so he should live in a shinobi village. Naruto didn't really want to however. Having to report to the leader and being limited on where he could good and what he could do just didn't appeal to him. Where ever he went he would be able to do whatever he wanted. So until he found that place he would keep wandering, but just like how he felt that he was soon going to be free from Orochimaru. He also felt that he would find that place very soon. 

* * *

><p>*2 weeks later*<p>

Naruto liked it here. He was in a good sized city located in the land of Frost. The town was somewhat near the border to the land of lighting, but it was out of the way enough that there wasn't too many lighting ninja coming through. Naruto didn't know why he liked it here he just did. The town wasn't special and it didn't have any defining traits. It wasn't super peaceful, but it wasn't super violent. It just seemed like any other town you would come across, but Naruto liked it so this is where he would live.

He already found an apartment he liked, but he needed money. Naruto had never carried a lot of money so he needed to get some. He didn't really want to have to work for the money, so the next best thing was looting. Naruto heard about a bandit camp not too far from the city. He would just go there kill the bandits and take their money easy.

It only took Naruto two hours to walk all the way to the camp. Naruto could see about twenty or so bandits all over the camp. Most of they were drinking or passed out from drinking. Naruto was a little skeptical if they even had any money after buying all that beer, but there was only one way to find out. "Time to give them a wakeup call." Naruto stomped the ground and a miniature earthquake hit the camp. The ground cracked, tents and tablets fell over and so did the bandits. Before the bandits even knew what was going on Naruto rushed them using vectors to enhance his strength and speed. He grabbed the first bandit and threw him towards another group of bandits. There were a bunch of small rocks that were scattered around from Naruto's earthquake. Now most people wouldn't think of these as weapons but for Naruto they were. He simply kicked one of the pebbles and used vectors to greatly increase its speed. It was going so fast that when it hit a bandit it tore right through him.

By now the bandits had finally realized they were being attacked. They pulled out all sorts of weapons. There was one who pulled out a crossbow which he used to shoot Naruto. Now normally the arrow would have been sent right back at him, but Naruto changed it course ever so slightly, so instead of hitting Naruto it hit another bandit.

The bandit thinking he had only missed fired another arrow. Naruto once aging changed its course to hit another bandit. Naruto decided to play a little game with himself. He would try to guess how many arrows the bandit would shoot at him before he realized that Naruto was the one changing the course. He guessed 5.

Well this bandit was either really stupid or really drunk because he shot a total of 12 arrows before he realized something was wrong. Naruto wanted to break out laughing how anyone could be that stupid was beyond Naruto. Do to that one guy there were only about six more bandits left and Naruto was getting bored. It was time to end this and look for the money. Naruto picked up a handful of pebbles and started flicking them at the bandits. They were speed up of course and the bandits had no hope of dodging.

Once they were all died Naruto started looking around. He found a bunch of stuff that looked like it could be valuable, but Naruto only wanted cash. It would be too much trouble to find buyers to sell all this stuff too. He did find enough money for now and he even found some stuff he could decorated his apartment with. Naruto decided that this was a much better than getting a job. With his new found treasure he walked backed to the city. 

* * *

><p>*1 year later*<p>

"So you're Accelerator you don't look like much. You're even younger then me" The boy said. Naruto sighed he was having such a good day until these guys showed up. It was a genin team from Kumogakure and it looked like they were here to kill him but just to make sure.

"I am what do you want?" Naruto said not sounding the least bit interested.

"We're here to take you down." The same boy said crossing his arms like he expected Naruto to beg for mercy.

"Why?" Naruto said. He was actually wondering why Kumo set a genin team after him.

The jounin instructor answered this time. "Because you have taken out a least three bandit camps and have killed a lot of bandits."

Naruto didn't see why that was a problem. Isn't taking out bandit camps what genin teams normally do? Maybe they didn't like Naruto taking away all the C-rank missions. He had been destroying a bandit camp every few months to get some money because of that a lot of bandits had packed up and left the Land of Frost for fear of being attacked by him. Maybe Kumo didn't like cleaning up after the destruction he caused. It didn't really matter he had to focus on the problem at hand.

The three genin were standing in front of their jounin instructor getting ready for a battle. The jounin had his arms crossed and looked like he was just going to observe the genin and not actually do any fighting. They probably didn't think Naruto was a serious threat after all the only thing he had done was destroy a few bandit camps; nothing a low level chunin couldn't have done. If in fact he was a low level chunin then a genin team should be able to deal with him, but Naruto was not a low level chunin. He would have to show them that the hard way. "Come at me." He said.

Two of the genin disappeared from sight while the one who had first spoken to Naruto charged at him with a kunai. "Well aren't you arrogant." Naruto said. As the boy got closer Naruto two hand shot up from the ground underneath Naruto. The hands tried to grab Naruto ankles only for their wrist to be broken. At the same time Naruto felt a kunai touch his back, but it was reflected and there was a cry of pain. Then Naruto stomped the ground causing rocks to fly up and hit the genin that was running towards him. This caused the boy to fly up a little bit. Naruto grabbed the boy's wrist. He swung him around so fast that he ripped the boy's arm out of his socket.

The boy fell to the ground crying as he held his now stub of an arm. The jounin instructor looked at Naruto with absolute shock and terror at how fast he had taken care of the genin. Naruto gave him his sadistic smile and held up the arm of the boy. "Would you like this back?"

The jounin looked angry but didn't say anything. Then with incredible speed collected the boy and set him on the guard away from Naruto. Then he once aging ran past Naruto to collect another boy who had a kunai imbedded in his stomach. The jounin set the boy next to the other boy. "Don't worry we'll get you medical attention soon." He said although he sounded very worried."

Naruto took one step forward and the jounin instantly turned his head to look at Naruto. "Are you sure because I'm not one to let people who attack me live." Naruto said.

The jounin stood up and looked at Naruto with fire in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you." He said. He then went through a set of hand signs. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" The jounin screamed as a wave of electricity was fired at Naruto. Naruto threw the arm he was still holding at the electricity. The electricity tore through the arm turning it black and crispy. The electricity continued towards Naruto, and just like everything else when it made contact it was reelected back at the owner. The jounin had no choice but to cancel the jutsu and jump away. When he did Naruto pushed off the ground which sent him fly towards the jounin. The jounin unable to move in mid-air had to block Naruto's kick. The kick was so strong it sent him flying into a tree. The jounin tried to get up, but Naruto flow at him aging this time kicking him through the tree.

The jounin was now on his back covered in blood. He was too hurt to get up as Naruto walked towards him. "You weren't as strong as I thought you'd be." Naruto said. The jounin didn't say anything he just looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes. Naruto wasn't bothered. He just kicked the jounin hit which let him control the vectors in his neck letting Naruto snap it. Naruto then walked over to the two genin who were still lying on the ground obviously in pain. "Just remember you were the ones who attacked me." Naruto said before walking over to a nearby tree and tapping it with his hand. The tree uprooted itself and levitated over to the genin. "Goodbye," Naruto said as the tree dropped on the genin crushing them. Naruto smiled at his handy work. "That was great but where's the third one." Naruto said looked around. "Uh it would just be a pain in the ass to look for him so I guess I'll just go home." Naruto said to himself choosing to let the last genin get away.

A couple days later a bounty hunter attack Naruto. After Naruto dealt with him, he took the bingo book the bounty hunter had with him. Naruto guessed that he had been placed in the bingo book after his little stunt with the Kumo ninja. He skimmed the pages until sure enough he found himself. Somehow they had gotten a picture of him and under it said.

Accelerator

Wanted for killing Kumo ninja

Wanted by: Kumogakure

Threat: B

Afflation: none

Last seen: Land of Frost

Naruto looked at the book for a little bit letting it sink in. He was surprised he was only a B-rank threat, but they probably still didn't know how powerful he truly was. He threw the book away in a nearby trash can. It didn't matter to him if he was wanted or not. He wasn't going to run away just because some bounty hunters were going to come after him. No he was staying right here. 

* * *

><p>*1 year later*<p>

Mito was cleaning out her father's office. It was life-draining. She had to go through every file he kept here and determine which ones he should keep and which ones should be moved to the archives. She had been at this for 5 hours straight and she wasn't even close to being finished. At the very least Hitomi and Hanabi had agreed to come over and help. Mito hoped they would show up soon.

It was all Naruko's fault that she was even doing this. Earlier today Mito had been practicing her taijutsu in the mansion's training ground when Naruko walked in. "Aw that's so cute. Does little Mito really think she can be a ninja?" Naruko said mockingly.

Mito didn't say anything or do anything to acknowledge Naruko which made Naruko mad. "Did you know that in a couple of weeks Minima and I will become full-fledged shinobi?" Mito still didn't respond which pissed Naruko off even more. "You know we'll be going out of the village for missions. We might even run across Naruto." That caught Mito's attention. "I bet he's just as weak and pathetic as you or maybe Orochimaru already killed him and we'll find his corpse." Naruko said with a smile knowing she was getting to Mito.

Naruko knew about Mito's fixation on their brother. She had sunk into Mito's room a while back and found the sketchbook with all the drawings of their brother. So Naruko knew just what to say to piss Mito off, and it worked. "You shut up Naruto's is alive and a way better ninja then you will ever be!" Mito yelled.

"Then he must be too embarrassed of having a weak little sister like you to come back to the leaf." Naruko said. This pissed Mito off. She charged at Naruko and punched her in the face. Mito expected Naruko to dodge since she was better than Mito, but she didn't. She stood there and took it and after she did an evil smile graced her lips.

Demonic chakra leaked out of Naruko along with the killer instinct it naturally produced. It scared Mito and she backed away in fear. I wasn't long before Minato and Kushina burst through the doors having sensed the demonic chakra. Minato quickly placed a seal on Naruko that repressed the chakra. Kushina looked at Naruko with worry. "Naruko what happened? Why did your demonic chakra start leaking?"

Naruko put on a good performance. She held her cheek and had tears in her eyes. "Mito hit me and I just got so mad." Naruko said as she started cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too."

Kushina embraced the crying girl while Minato walked over to Mito. "Mito you know you should never hit Naruko!" Minato yelled.

"I'm sorry." Was all Mito could say.

"You will be sorry because now you have to organize all the flies in my office." Minato said with his arms crossed.

That was the story Mito told Hanabi and Hitomi when they arrived.

"That's terrible." Hitomi said after hearing the story.

"Yeah it was really great for you two to show up. I'm really thankful." Mito said.

"Hey that's what friends are for, so where do we start." Hanabi said.

The pace went a lot faster with Hitomi's and Hanabi's help. They were almost done when Mito grabbed a new file and was shocked at its contents. Inside was a sketch of a very pale boy with red eyes. There was a paper describing an incident where an anbu was found dead and a gate guard was hurt.

"Hey Hanabi, Hitomi come look at this." Mito said. The girls came over to look at the picture.

"What about it?" Hitomi asked.

"Doesn't this guy look like Minato?" Mito said.

Hanabi and Hitomi deadpanned. They looked at the picture really hard and tried imaging him as Minato. "No," They both said.

Mito looked at them obviously frustrated. "Stay here." She said as she left the room. A little bit later she came back with her sketchbook. "Maybe it's because you two don't do sketches, but look." She started drawing a picture of Minato. "The features on that guy are the exact same as Minato's." She colored Minato in so it looked exactly like Minato. "Would you two agree that looks like Minato?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"Now look at this." Mito said as she erased Minato's hair and replaced it to what the boy's hair looked like. "All I've done it change the way his hair looks. Does it still look like Minato?" Mito asked.

"It's a little weird seeing him with that kind of hair, but yeah I could see him as Minato." Hitomi said. "So what?"

Mito smiled. "You two are to focus on color if I do this." Mito changed to color of Minato's hair to a pale blonde. His eyes to a red and made his skin much paler. Hitomi and Hanabi stepped back in shock. The picture now looked like a direct copy of the guy in the file. "Do you see it now?"

"But how it that possible?" Hanabi asked.

"There's only one explanation." Mito said with a smile. "The person in this picture is my brother Naruto."

"But if that's true, then why did he attack a guard and kill an anbu." Hitomi said still trying to figure it all out.

"I don't know, but when we see him we can ask him." Mito said partially glowing with happiness.

"Wait don't you think you getting ahead of you self." Hanabi said. "This file it two years old. He could be anywhere now." Hanabi immediately regretted saying that as all the happiness Mito just had faded away. "Hey don't be sad I'm sure we'll think of something." Hanabi said trying to backtrack.

"Actually I thought of something already." Hitomi said. Mito and Hanabi looked at her with batted breath. "Look according to the incident report an anbu was found dead. That means even at a young age Naruto had skills at least as great as an anbu. Plus by the looks of it Naruto isn't with any village, so where do powerful ninja that other ninja villages don't want wandering around end up."

Hanabi's and Mito's faces lit up in realization. "The bingo book!" They both said.

"Do you really think he could be in the bingo book?" Mito asked.

"Well I'll admit it's a long shot, but it's are best bet." Hitomi said.

"Come on let's look around. I'm sure my dad has a bingo book in here somewhere." Mito said.

The girls looked all over the office leaving no drawer unopened until they found a bingo book. The girls waited with anticipation while they flipped through the pages. When they finally found his picture they had a small celebration.

Accelerator

Wanted for killing Kumo ninja

Wanted by: Kumogakure

Threat: B

Afflation: none

Location: Land of Frost

"Man Mito your brother is a big shot. Only 12 and he's already a B-rank threat." Hitomi said. "Your sisters aren't even full-fledged ninja yet."

"Accelerator is a pretty cool name too." Hanabi said.

Mito wasn't hearing them however. She was only focused on one thing. 'Location: Land of Frost.' After so long of dreaming of her brother and wondering what he was doing, she finally knew where he was. "Hey why does it say location? Shouldn't it say last seen?" Mito asked.

"Oh that just means he doesn't really move from that location. Which is good since it's easier for us." Hitomi said.

"Should we tell your dad about this?" Hanabi asked.

"No!" Mito flatly said.

Hanabi and Hitomi were a little shocked by her response. "But why I thought you wanted your brother to come home?" Hanabi asked.

"I did, but now I want to go see my brother. I'm sick of this village. I'm leaving it." Mito said with the most serious expressing Hanabi and Hitomi had ever seen.

Hitomi just smiled. "If that's the case do you think you could share your brother with one more?" She said.

"Hitomi are you sure?" Mito asked.

"Mito I haven't liked this village ever since Itachi killed the uchiha clan. He got treated like a hero because he stopped the coup. While all the other uchiha were treated like trash because they were the children of the people who wanted to betray the leaf. Of course I'm sure." Hitomi said just as seriously as Mito.

"You two are crazy. You know we'll be hunted down by anbu." Hanabi said.

"'We'll'?" Mito said looking at Hanabi.

"Of course you aren't the only one who's sick of their family." Hanabi said. "I can't take the way the hyugas do things anymore. I've wanted to leave for a while now."

"Well it looks like us three are going to become missing nin." Mito said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Hanabi warned. "We still have to find a way to get out of the village with enough time to cross the broader before they notice us."

"You know in a couple days are class it doing a survival exercise. Where we head outside the village walls under the guidance of a genin who supposed to teach us some survival techniques." Hitomi said. "That would be a good time to leave, and no one would question us for binging survival supplies."

"All right that's when we'll leave and find my brother." Mito said.

In the days following the survival exercise the three girls packed everything they would need. When they were questioned about it they would just say they were preparing for the exercise. When the day finally came the girls made sure they were in the same group.

"Okay everyone make sure you listen to your genin instructor." The teacher said. "Don't worry we have chunin set up nearby so if anything goes wrong we'll be right over. So let's get started."

"Hai," The class said.

Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi walked out the gates with the genin instructor. He looked extremely pleased with himself for getting such high tier students. "Alright let me tell you about what to expect on missions." He said and then told a bunch of stories about the missions he had gone on. They were mostly about him doing something cool.

After an hour walk Mito gave the signal to Hanabi which was Mito dropping a kunai. "You should be more careful with your stuff." The genin said.

"Right I'm sorry." Mito said trying to look embarrassed.

"Excuses me but could you have a look at this?" Hanabi said from behind the genin.

"Sure what is it?" The genin said turning to face Hanabi only for Hanabi to slam her palm into the genin's stomach. The genin doubled over where Hanabi proceed to close off all his chakra points which knock him out.

"Okay let's go." Mito said as the girls ran off. Mito took out a map and started planning the route as they ran. "Okay so in order to get to the Land of Frost we have to go through the Land of Hot Water. It doesn't have a ninja village so once we cross the border we should be okay."

"How long do we have till they discover the genin?" Hitomi asked.

"If something went wrong then the genin was supposed to call the chunin standing by, but since he didn't they won't think anything wrong until near the end of the exercise." Hanabi said.

"That gives us a good few hours." Mito said as they ran far away from Konoha.

What these girls did would later be considered the second greatest incident the fourth Hokage would ever have. Some would even say that it was the greatest incident he'd ever have even higher than the kyuubi attack.


	3. Meeting Accelerator

It was chaos. An emergency council meeting had been called after the disappearance of Hitomi Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga and Minato's own daughter Mito Namikaze. All the clan heads were present along with the civilian council. Minato also had to be there although he didn't want to be. He wanted to be out there looking for his daughter because he'd be dammed if he lost another child. Kushina felt the same way as she was out there looking for them along with every anbu squad Minato had. How Minato wanted to be out there but he had to sit here and answers these idiots' questions that they would ask over and over aging.

"How much of a head-start did they get?" A random council member asked.

"A good three hours." Minato replied for what felt like the fifth time today.

"Where are they heading?"

"We don't know?"

"Who took them?"

"We don't know?"

Minato was getting really frustrated with these questions. No amount of talking was going to fix the problem and by the looks of it Itachi and Hiashi they felt the same way. They didn't seem like they were worried from the outside, but Minato knew they wanted to be out looking too. Minato knew that Hiashi had already ordered the Hyugas to assist the anbu. Plus the way that they looked at anyone who asked yet another pointless question was more than enough to figure out that they didn't want to be here.

Minato finally had enough. "Listen you are just repeating the same questions over and over aging, so I think we should call this meeting of-"

"Do you know for sure they were taken? What if they ran away on their own accord?" A voice said, but not just any random voice the voice of Danzo.

Danzo question finally got the council to shut up but not in the way Minato wanted. "And just what reason would they have to run away?" Minato said angrily.

Danzo stood up to make his point. "Your daughter and the Hyuga heiress have been spending quite a bit of time around Hitomi Uchiha correct?"

"Yes," Minato said though he didn't see why it mattered.

"May I remind you that not so long ago the Uchiha attempted a coup." Danzo said. "In order to stop the coup we killed the Uchiha clan, but under the assumption that the kids didn't know anything we let them live. But what if we were wrong? What if Hitomi did know and wanted to take down the Leaf? She would need the help of foreign allies. What if she ran away to get them and convinced your daughter and the Hyuga to come with her?"

"That is no evidence to support they ran away!" Minato said losing his temper.

"Is there any evidence to support they were taken?" Danzo replied. 

* * *

><p>Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi were running as fast as they could. That was their only plan. They didn't know how to cover their tracks so all they could do was run and hope they made it into the Land of hot Water before they were caught.<p>

"How much farther?" Hitomi asked.

"We should almost be at the border." Mito said.

"Do you think they found the genin yet?" Hitomi asked.

"Definitely." Hanabi said. "Which is all the more reason we need to make it to the border."

That had a lot less time than they thought, however, because Kushina and her anbu squad weren't that far behind. They had found the tracks a while ago and had been running along it ever since.

"These tracks are more recent. We must be getting close." Kushina said. Even with the three hour head-start Kushina was closing in mainly due to her using tree hopping. "Where are we heading?" Kushina asked the anbu behind her.

"On this current path we'll hit the Land of Hot Water." He replied.

'Shit,' Kushina though. The Land of hot Water isn't their ally, so if they don't catch them before they make it across the border then they'll have to contact the Daimyo to cross the border themselves. It would take too long however and they lose their tracks. "How close is the border?" Kushina asked.

"Too close." The anbu replied.

"Pick up the pace!" Kushina yelled as she herself went even faster. She would not lose another child.

Kushina ran as fast as she could only her daughter's safety on her mind but in the end. "Lady Kushina stop!" One of the anbu yelled. Kushina stopped on reaction alone.

"Why should I we still haven't found them!" She yelled back.

"Because we've hit the border, we can't go any farther." The anbu replied.

Kushina looked in front of her and sure enough the markings that divided the border were there. They didn't make it in time. "Tell my husband to contact the Land of Hot water's Daimyo right now!" Kushina yelled.

The anbu actually looked a little frightened as he ran back to the village. "We should go back too Lady Kushina. It will at the very least be a day before we can cross over." Another anbu said.

"No I'm staying right here. It will give my husband more motivation to contact the Daimyo as fast as he can." Kushina said stubbornly. 

* * *

><p>Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi all had their hands on their knees and were breathing heavily. They had crossed the border and ran a little farther so they were out of sight because if anbu reached the border and could still see them they might just run across the border to get them. Although they didn't know it this was a good decision because Kushina arrived at the border a mere four minutes before they crossed it.<p>

"We made it. I can't believe it." Hitomi said through batted breath.

"We haven't made it yet." Mito said. "There's no doubt that they'll request entrance to the Land of Hot Water, but if we can blend ourselves in with the foot traffic and make it to the Land of Frost then they'll have no idea where we went."

"How long will it take for them to get entrance?" Hitomi asked.

"For so many anbu; normally a couple days." Mito said. "But since we're such important people, they'll probably be able to do it in a day. Maybe even less since the Land of Hot Water doesn't have a ninja village."

"So what you're saying is that we don't get any rest." Hanabi said.

"Is that a problem for you?" Mito asked giving Hanabi a smirk.

Hanabi also gave Mito a smirk before taking her hands off her knees and standing up straight. "Of course not I'm just worried about you. We don't want to bring you too your brother half dead." 

* * *

><p>It took almost a day and a half to get permission to enter the Land of Hot water. When the Ok came in Kushina and anbu searched up and down the Land of Hot Water, but it was too late. The trail had disappeared. The girls could be anywhere. Kushina had to report back to the leaf and tell everyone that she had failed to find them.<p>

When she made it back the first thing she did was head home and hopefully get some rest, but when she walked in the door late at night Minato was seating there apparently he had been waiting for her. "How'd it go?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

Kushina having had to be tough in front of the anbu squad finally broke down in tears as she walked over and collapsed on Minato. "We lost another one Minato. We must be the worst parents in the world. How could we let Mito be taken?"

Minato rubbed Kushina's head trying to calm her down. "That might not be the case." Minato said.

Kushina looked up at her husband. "What do you mean?" Minato explained Danzo's theory. "That is complete crap! No way those girls would leave the village on their own accord."

Minato took a deep breath. Kushina wasn't going to like this. Hell he didn't like. "Actually there is a lot of evidence to support they left on their own." Kushina looked at Minato not believing a word. "An examination on the genin that was attacked revealed that his chakra points were seal. When the boy woke up her confirmed it was Hanabi Hyuga who attacked him."

"No," Kushina said feeling like the weight of the world had just been placed on her shoulders. "That can't be. Are you telling me that you believe Danzo?"

"No, I don't believe him, but a do believe that Mito and the other weren't taken." Minato said trying not to cry himself.

"Why would they leave?" Kushina said.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. I'm calling Jiraiya back to the village. He'll be here for an extended stay so when his spy network finds them we'll know right away. " Minato said silently.

They sat there in enjoying each other's comfort for a while. "What about the girls? How are they doing?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know I told them and they just went up to their rooms and haven't come out since." Minato replied.

"It must be so hard on them." Kushina said. 

* * *

><p>Minato told everyone who was involved; that the mission was a failure the next day. He couldn't come out and say it publicly since he couldn't let the other villages know that there was a Hyuga and an Uchiha out there for the taking, but they probably find out soon it was hard to keep this kind of thing under wraps.<p>

In the Hyuga compound Hinata had been summoned by her father. "Hinata as you know Hanabi has fled the village for unknown reasons." Hiashi said. "As such she cannot be the future head of this clan. So the responsibly has fallen back on you."

"Hai," Hinata said.

"Since you have not had the proper training you will be taken out of the academy. This way we can make up for all the lost time we spent training Hanabi. We wouldn't have to deal with your jounin instructor and you won't have to go on missions." Hiashi said.

Hinata didn't want to leave the academy. She wanted to be a regular genin just like her friends, but she didn't dare go against her father. "I understand." Hinata said.

"Good we we'll start by going over the basics since if a recall correctly you still weren't able to master them." Hiashi said.

In the Uchiha compound Itachi and Sasuke were sitting at the table getting ready to eat. "So do you really think that the Uchiha who ran away really wants to over throw the leaf?" Sasuke asked.

"I highly doubt it. Danzo probably doesn't even believe it himself." Itachi said. "He just wants an excuse to send his root ninja after them."

"Then why did she leave?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi thought about it for a moment. "If it was just her that ran away then I would say it was to get stronger then try and kill me. After all I did kill her parents she probably hates me, but since she's with two others I really have no idea."

"It's not like she could ever kill you. You're way to strong." Sasuke said as he played with his food.

"You never know what the future can bring. I expected you'll be able to surpass me one day." Itachi said.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said.

At the Hokage's mansion at lot less civil decisions was taking place. "So Mito ran away with her little friends, that is just great." Naruko said. She and Minima were talking in the training guard inside the Mansion. "I bet she ran off because she got mad about me saying Naruto was weak." Naruko said having no idea that she had actually guess right "So she went to go find him and invited her friends to help. She'll get herself killed. Not like I care."

"No she left because of you!" Minima yelled. Minima had it with her sister. All Naruko did was trash talk people and then if something didn't go her way she would use the Kyuubi's chakra then she would get whatever she wanted, and Minima had been letting it happen. Well not any longer.

Naruko was shocked that her sister would yell at her. "Are you saying it my fault?" Naruko asked expecting Minima to backtrack and apologize.

"Yes it is!" Minima shouted. "You talked down to her, tried your best to make her life a hell and even got me to ignore her! But worst of all you used are missing brother as a trigger! Do you even care if Naruto ever comes back?!" Minima shouted with all the rage she had been amassing over these past years and it felt good.

Naruko was pissed Minima never talked back to her. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Who do you think you are?!" Minima screamed. "You only do the minimal work required and don't put an effort into becoming a stronger ninja! The only real attack you have it flaring you demonic chakra and using your title as the Hokage's daughter to get what you want! But that's not going to work on missions because people don't care who your are and we both know you would never risk using your demonic chakra if tou-san wasn't around to stop you!"

"Are you calling me weak?!" Naruko yelled never has her skills ever been questioned before.

"That's right the only reason you were stronger then Mito is because she never got any training." Minima said crossing her arms.

"I'm weak you say then let's see you handed this." Naruko said as she started leaking demonic chakra.

"That's not going to work anymore." Minima said. She slammed had on the ground. Naruko was wondering what she was doing when under her a bunch of golden chains came up through the ground and wrapped around her. When they did they retracted pulling Naruko with them. She was slammed into the ground lying on her stomach so she couldn't get up. Also her demonic chakra was getting absorbed by the chains.

"How!? When did you inherit Kaa-san's chains and how are they taking my demonic chakra away?" Naruko said trashing around trying to break the chains.

"Kaa-san and I discovered it earlier this year. You would of known about it if you actually cared what my abilities were. As for taking your chakra well I asked Kaa-san if I could learn how to steal a person chakra with these chains, and she taught me. Now normally you can't steal demonic chakra because it would take over the person's body, but I bet you forgot that I have some of the Kyuubi's charka too."

Naruko kept trying to leak demonic chakra but it would just get absorbed. She couldn't do anything she was stuck.

"Come on Naruko I thought you were super strong, but once you can't use you demonic chakra you're as worthless as a baby." Minima said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Naruko said as she continued to struggle.

"Face it Naruko you've lost." Minima said "How are you going to survive if you get caught so easily? I gave you plenty of time to dodge or use substitution, but you were so sure you could win with just demonic chakra that you didn't even think of doing or using something else. If you don't change you're going to die, and then I'll have lost three siblings." Minima said sadly then dispelled her chains and walked away giving Naruko a lot to think about. 

* * *

><p>*Land of Frost*<p>

Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi were walking down a road on their way to the city Naruto was in. They were all wearing white traveling cloaks that they had brought with them. "Damn why is it so cold?" Hitomi said hugging her cloak closer to her body.

"Hitomi you can't be serious. You do know where we are right? The Land Of Frost." Hanabi said spreading her arms to show indicate the surrounding area. "Did you think it was going to be nice and warm?"

"No! I just thought these cloaks would be enough to keep us warm." Hitomi said, blushing a little bit as she turned away from Hanabi.

"Hey Mito I think we should have left this one back in the Land of Hot Water." Hanabi said jokingly.

"Sorry what did you say?" Mito said seemingly having been just pulled out of a trance.

"Seriously Mito you need to pay attention." Hanabi said.

"Sorry it's just that we're really close to where Naruto is and I'm excited to see him, but I'm really worried." Mito said looking a bit down.

"What are you worried about?" Hitomi said.

"What if he doesn't like me just like the rest of my family." Mito said.

"Don't be he's not going to be like your sisters; I'm sure he'll love you." Hanabi said.

"Yeah you're right." Mito said rising her head a little.

As they were talking they heard a group of people coming their way. "That sounds like a lot of people." Hitomi whispered.

"Yeah what do you think we should do?" Mito said.

"Let's just hide for now. Even if they don't know who we are it best not to let anyone see us until we make it to Naruto." Hanabi said. The girls left the road and hid behind some nearby bushes.

When the group walked by they were glad they hide because they looked like bandits and some of them had weapons. The girls could also make out what they were saying now.

"Are you sure about this I mean he's taken out a bunch of bandit camps." One of the bandits said.

"Those are just exaggerated stories. They can't be true he's only a kid." Another bandit said.

"But he's listed in the bingo book as a B-class threat." The first bandit said.

"That's why we're going after him. Do you know how much money we'll get from taking him down? We're going to be able to buy enough booze and women to keep us entertained for years, and all we have to do is take down one brat. Accelerator better watch himself." The bandit said before walking far enough away that the girls couldn't hear them anymore.

"Did you hear that? They were talking about Naruto." Mito whispered just in case the bandits could still hear them.

"Yeah, but that's good for us. We can just follow then and find Naruto." Hanabi pointed out.

"But they're going to attack him. What if they hurt him?" Mito said.

"Mito are you listening to yourself? Naruto is in the bingo book as a B-class threat. There is no way that's a bunch of bandits are going to be able to hurt him." Hanabi said.

Mito didn't share Hanabi's confidence. "Fine well follow them, but if it looks like there're going to get the jump on Naruto we're going to help him." Mito said.

"If we did that we would only get in his way or get ourselves killed." Hanabi said as they started to tail the bandits. 

* * *

><p>Naruto was having a nice walk around town when a bunch of bandits suddenly ambushed him. One tried to stab him in the back of the head with a kunai and Naruto could of sworn her heard someone gasp. The bandit however was sent sprawling to the ground now holding his brokering wrist. The other bandits were meet with the same fate soon after. "Why don't they ever learn?" Naruto said as a walked past them.<p>

Naruto wasn't going to kill them mostly because if he took the time to kill ever idiot who attacked him now a days he would never get anything done. Ever since he got placed in the bingo book people would come out of the woodwork to attack him. It was more of a nuisance than anything else. The only good thing about it was for whatever reason people usually carried money when they attacked him, so now Naruto could let the money come to him instead of going out and destroy bandit camps to get it. It was pretty nice to be able to stay in town.

Little did Naruto know that his life was about to be shaken up by the three girls that had been watching him from a nearby ally. "Mito did you see that? Your brother is a total badass. He just took out those bandits without missing a step." Hitomi said partially jumping up and down in excitement.

Mito however was breathing heavily. She had one of her hands placed over her heart. "I thought he was going to die when that bandit tried to put a kunai through his head."

"I told you. There so no way Naruto was going to let those losers touch him." Hanabi said.

"You should go talk to him. He is your brother." Hitomi said.

"I don't know? What would I say?" Mito said.

"I'm sure it will come to you. Besides we'll be with you. Now come on I want to get out of this cold." Hitomi said as she started to push Mito towards Naruto with Hanabi following close behind.

Hitomi pushed Mito so she was directly behind Naruto although he hadn't seemed to notice them yet. "Um excuses me." Mito said in a voice that even she knew sounded pathetic.

Naruto turned his head to see three girls in white cloaks standing behind him. "What do you want?" Naruto asked not sounding to friendly.

"I'mMitoandIbelieveyouaremyolderbrother." The one with the red hair said so quick that Naruto couldn't understand what she was saying.

Naruto just gave a loud sigh. "I don't have time for this kid." Naruto said before turning his head and walking away.

"Hey wait!" The one with the pupiless eyes said. "We came a long way to see you and you're just going to walk away without hearing what we have to say!" Naruto ignored her and kept walking. "Are you just going to leave your sister just like the rest of her family Naruto!" Naruto actually paused when he heard that name something that that the girls caught.

He turned back to face the girls who all looked at him with anticipation. "I haven't thought of myself as Naruto in a long time, but since you brought it up I'll hear what you have to say. Follow me." Naruto said almost seeming interested in what they had to say.

Naruto lead the girls to a nearby restaurant. They took their seat with Naruto on one side of the table and all the girls on the other side. "So why did you want to see me?" Naruto asked.

"For a couple of reasons, but first we wanted to ask you a few question." Mito said trying to sound business-like and redeem herself from earlier.

"Yeah like why you live someplace so damn cold!" Hitomi yelled slamming her fists on the table.

Naruto and the other girls couldn't believe what she said and stared at her with dropped jaws. Naruto was the first to recover and got up from his seat. "I'm leaving." He said as he started to walk away.

"Nononono!" Mito said holding her arm out to stop him losing all his business-like tone and reverting back to a child. Naruto sighed and sat back down. "Ok for the first real questions." Mito said looking at Hitomi who looked rather embarrassed. "Why don't you think of yourself as Naruto?"

"Why do you think of me as Naruto?" Naruto replied. Mito went in to her explanation of how she was his little sister and how came to the conclusion that he was Naruto and even showed him the picture to prove it. "I see," Naruto said. "Well I did go to the leaf that day, but things turned out much differently than I had planned. Naruto then told his story about how he thought he was Naruto, but how his trip to the leaf changed that.

The girls were shocked to hear the story since it meant the guard had lied to Naruto and in his testimony. "Well now I'm positive you're Naruto since my brother was taken by Orochimaru and not killed." Mito said.

Naruto lied back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Wow what do you know? I really I'm the Hokage's son and you are my sister. So what are you going to do now that you confirmed I'm Naruto? Take me back to the leaf?"

"No I came here because I was hoping you would take care and train me to become a better ninja." Mito said and told Naruto all about her sister and the neglect of her parents. "And I was also hoping you could take care and train my two friends if it isn't too much trouble. They're Hanabi Hyuga and Hitomi Uchiha." Mito said pointing to her friends.

Naruto almost fell out of his seat in surprise. "Too much trouble?! I'd be in enough trouble by just taking in the Hokage's runaway daughter, but an Uchiha and a Hyuga. I'll be lucky if every ninja in the elemental nation isn't on my ass by tomorrow night."

The girls were saddened by Naruto's reaction. "So does that mean you won't do it?" Mito asked.

Naruto rubbed his hand through his hair. Taking in these three girls would be a lot of trouble, but having a Hyuga and an Uchiha would help him with his only weakness genjutsu, and Naruto had been getting kind of bored lately. He would never admit it anyone not even himself, but he was kind of lonely.

"Fine I'll do it." Naruto said and all the girls perked up. "On a few conditions, first don't call me Naruto only Accelerator this is to keep my identity a secret. Second I'm not taking in the bunch of wimps you better do what I say. Got it?"

"Got it." All three girls said.

Naruto decided to take the girls back to his place after they ate. "Hey Naru-Accelrator I've been meaning to ask you what did you do to those bandits earlier?" Mito asked on the way to Naruto apartment.

"That's just my power. I have the ability to control vectors. Naruto went into a little more detail about his powers on the walk home. "My hair and body are also pale because I reflect sunlight."

"I was wondering what that thin layer of chakra around your body was." Hanabi said.

"Wow what an amazing ability. Can you teach use how to use it?" Hitomi asked.

"No I only got this ability because of Orochimaru. It can't be taught and even if you awaken your sharingan it can't be copied." Naruto said.

"That's stupid." Hitomi said puffing out her cheeks a little.

They made it to Naruto's apartment building and when they got there. "Oh great." Naruto said not sounding too happy. In front of them was Naruto's apartment, but the door was ripped off its hinges. Everything was destroyed inside and there was graffiti all over the walls with such sayings as 'fuck you' and 'Go to hell you monster.'

"Who would do something like this?" Mito questioned.

"It was probably some bandits. They couldn't hurt me so they decided to vandalize my house." Naruto said as he laid down on the torn up couch. "You sure you want to stay with me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Mito said without any hesitation.

"Then you three can have the bed." Naruto said as he pointed to the bed which wasn't all that bad all things considered. Mito and Hitomi headed for the bed, but Hanabi stayed put. "What wrong don't what to sleep in the same bed as your friends?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that. It's just were going to be sleeping in the same room as you?" Hanabi said making it seem like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"So it's not like I'm sleeping with you." Naruto said.

"Yeah but it's improper for a boy and a girl to share the same room unless their married." Hanabi said as she was starting to blush.

"Are all you Hyugas like this? Just suck it up and go to sleep." Naruto said rather irritated. "Or you can sleep outside if it's that big of a problem." Hanabi walked towards the bed and got in with her friends, but she didn't look to happy with Naruto.

'I'm already regretting taking in these stupid brats.' Naruto thought before falling asleep.

Mito on the other hand was having a hard time sleeping. She was just so glad that she finally had a sibling who cared. Well as much care as Naruto seemed able to produce, but Mito already knew from her short time with him that was just the way he was and she was perfectly fine with that. It was much better than her family back in Konoha.


	4. Training the Brats

The sun was up and the day was nice. Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi had gotten up about two hours ago excited. Today was the day Naruto was going to teach them; unfortunately Naruto had yet to get up.

"That's it! It's almost noon and he still hasn't gotten up! I'm going to wake him." Hitomi yelled as she walked towards the couch.

"You can't touch him. His powers will break your wrist." Mito reminded Hitomi.

Hitomi stooped just moments away from touching Naruto's shoulder to shake him awake. "Oh right I forgot. But how are we supposed to wake him up? I'm tired of waiting."

"Maybe just try yelling?" Hanabi suggested.

"But didn't he tell us he could also reflect sound? Guess it couldn't hurt to try." Hitomi said shrugging her shoulders. "Hey Accelerator wake up!" Hitomi shouted as loud as she could.

Naruto stirred awake as if Hitomi's screaming was nothing more than a tap on the shoulder telling him to get up. "Why did you wake me?" Naruto said drowsily.

"Because it's almost noon, and you said you train us to become ninjas." Hitomi said.

"Why do I have to train you so early?" Naruto said.

"It's not early!" Hitomi said angrily.

"It is for me. I mostly sleep through the day and go out at night." Naruto said. "The only reason I came back here at all last night was because you brats showed up, but if you really want me to train you then." Naruto looked around his ruined apartment. "Clean up the house."

"That's not training!" Hitomi yelled.

"It's stealth training. You clean the apartment while I sleep. If you wake me up you will be punished." Naruto said glaring at them and actually releasing some killer instinct to show he was serious. Then Naruto rolled over and fell asleep aging.

"Good job Hitomi we get to be maids now." Mito whispered so she didn't wake Naruto.

"Shut up you two wanted him to wake too." Hitomi said.

"Well at least we know now not to wake him up because that was pretty scary." Hanabi said.

"Yeah I know. Can you believe he even used KI?" Hitomi said.

"Let's just get it done. We have a lot of work to do." Mito sighed looking around the apartment. The apartment took forever to clean, but it was mostly because for some reason Naruto became much more prone to being woken up by sounds. He almost woke up a number of times when one of the girls made any sort of noise above a whisper or the shuffling of feet. Putting the door back on the frame was the hardest part and they couldn't believe they did it without wakening Naruto up.

Once they were done Naruto woke up on his own like he knew they were done. "Wow you brats did a pretty good job." Naruto said sounding completely awake.

"Does that mean you'll actually train us?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, but for right now you brats stay here I'm going out." Naruto said as he opened up the newly put on door.

"Wait don't just leave us here. Take us with you." Mito pleaded.

Naruto sighed, now he was going to have to explain it to them. "Alright listen up brats. You can't come with me; you can't even leave the apartment."

"Why?" Mito said not understanding.

"Have you forgotten already? You brats ran away from Konoha people are going to be looking for you. Does Jiraiya of the Sannin mean anything too you brats?" The three girls nodded their heads. "Good because it should. He has the largest spy network in the entire elemental nations, and I bet its working overtime trying to find out where you brats are. I honestly expected anbu to come barging in last night, but they didn't. So right now they don't know where you are, but that most likely because Jiraiya's spies in the Land of Frost hadn't gotten the order to find you brats yet since you only came to this town yesterday. They'll definitely be looking for you now though."

"Does that mean we can't ever leave?" Hanabi asked in worry. She didn't run away just to spend in life trapped in a room.

"I didn't say that." Naruto pointed out giving them a grin that in the future the girls would learn was his 'winning' grin which looked kind of psychotic. "I'm going out to solve that problem right now, so until I get back don't set foot outside this house alright brats."

"Hai," The girls said as Naruto left.

Naruto walked away from the apartment complex and down the street. He needed a way to keep Jiraiya's spy network away from him. The best way to do that was to set up a counter spy network, and Naruto know just the guy for the job.

He headed into a certain part of town the bad part of town were gangs ruled. Most people would be afraid to travel here, but Naruto couldn't care less. When Naruto first came to this town he traveled here and of course got attacked by thugs. After he killed them the gang they were with decided to hunt him down for revenge. Two months of this and the bodies piles were getting to high, so they stopped and never tried to attack him aging.

Naruto was here however to talk to the gang's leader some guy named Kise. Naruto has only met him once, but he knew that if he wanted a spy network Kise was the guy for the job. The only thing Naruto knew about Kise was that he was a missing Nin. Naruto didn't know from which village or for how long he had been a missing nin, and Naruto was pretty sure 'Kise' was an alias. Even with all these unknowns Naruto knew he could trust Kise because he just like Naruto couldn't afford to be found out.

Naruto made it to the building that Kise was most likely in. The guard in front of the door moved out of the way right when he saw Naruto. Not because Naruto was welcome it was because the guard knew that he couldn't stop him. Inside Kise was playing cards with a bunch of people that Naruto didn't know. When Kise saw Naruto walk in he immediately excuses himself from the game. "Hey Accelerator what do I own the honor." Kise said in a tone that made it seem like Naruto was his buddy.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Naruto stated.

"Alrighty" Kise said as he led Naruto to an empty room and locked the door. "Alright Accelerator what do you what because I know you didn't come over to say 'hello'." Kise said losing the buddy-buddy attitude.

"You got that right. I need a spy network." Naruto said.

"A spy network." Kise said thinking it over. "Why do you suddenly need one of those?"

"I came in to possession of something that I can't let the world know I have." Naruto said.

"So you don't really want a spy network, you just want your secret to stay a secret. Who do you need to keep it a secret from?" Kise asked.

"Anyone who's looking, but mostly I can't let Jiraiya of the Sannin catch wind of it." Naruto replied.

"Keeping secrets from Jiraiya is a pretty tall order." Kise said.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you serious? Who do you think turned these thugs who only thought about getting wasted and picking up girls into an organized gang? Besides if it's only this city you need me to cover then it shouldn't be too hard to block off Jiraiya's spies. This city isn't a hot spot either, so there should only be one or two spies around. I hope you know that this isn't free." Kise said with a cocky smirk.

"I've already paid you enough. I know that you have you boys collected everything I leave behind at the bandit camps." Naruto said and was glad when he saw a little bit of sweat roll down Kise's neck.

"Alright fine I'll do your bidding, but just curious what do you have that Jiraiya would be looking for?" Kise asked.

Naruto didn't know if he should tell him, but figured that the spy network he would set up to keep Jiraiya off him would tell Kise. "The youngest daughter of the Hokage, a Hyuga and an Uchiha." Naruto said before walking out the door.

"Kami Accelerator telling me to keep anyone who's looking away don't you mean everyone who's going to be looking?" Kise said after Naruto left. 

* * *

><p>*Konoha*<p>

Today was the genin exam. Too bad almost everyone had forgotten about it. It had been one week since Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi had run away. It was supposed to be a secret, but it got leaked and now everyone in the hidden leaf knew about it. That along with Hinata being taken out of the academy had been the only topics of discussion in the classroom for the past week. So when the genin exam finally rolled around most people were caught completely off guard.

The class was currently working hard on the written test. For most of the clan kids this stuff was basic knowledge, but for the civilian kids especially the ones who forgot about the test the questions could prove difficult.

There was one student who was blazing though the test however. Minima was writing to fast the some of the students swore they saw smoke coming from the paper. After Mito ran away Minima had fully devoted herself to her training. She wasn't doing it just to show Naruko how strong she really was either. No Minima was convinced someone had taken Mito. Now she knew Mito and her friends run away own their own accord, but she didn't think they were skilled enough to hide from Jiraiya's spy network this long. So Jiraiya should have found them already. The only explanation that Minima could think of on why Jiraiya hadn't found them yet was they had been taken by someone. Minima believed that Mito ran away on an impulse and was then caught by someone and hidden away. When Minima thought of that she thought of someone like Orochimaru, and Minima hated the thought of someone doing the same things to her little sister that Orochimaru was doing to her brother. When she found whoever was holding her sister she was going to kill them and bring Mito back. Then she was going to the same thing with Orochimaru. Then their family could finally be reunited, but in order to do any of that she had to become stronger.

Naruko on the other hand was a complete mess. For the first time in her life her parents weren't paying attention to her. They and Jiraiya have been working hard trying to find Mito and the other girls, but so far they weren't having any luck. Her parents were both seriously depressed, and Naruko felt like it was her fault. She had done a lot of thinking after Minima defeated her, and Naruko realized that she really didn't have any unique powers. The only things she could do that another graduating genin couldn't was leak demonic chakra, summon toads and create shadow clones. Leaking demonic chakra wasn't really a skill since she couldn't control it. She could only summon very small toads and she had only learned the shadow clones jutsu because she threw a fit saying the regular clone jutsu was too hard due to her large amount of chakra. She probably would have been able to do regular clones with a bit of hard work, but Naruko choose the easy way out. She wasn't in any danger of not passing the genin exam, but she just felt like she wasn't at the level she should be at.

The rest of the test proceeded smoothly. Minima and Sasuke came out on top with near perfect scores on everything. Naruko passed, but the only noteworthy thing she did was produce shadow clones instead of regular clones.

When they got their headbands Minima tied it around her forehead with pride. It was half covered by the part of her hair that also fell over her left eye. Naruko looked at her headband for a little bit feeling like she didn't really deserve it. She ended up just tying it around her arm.

After every one was done with the exam the teachers told them to come back tomorrow for their team assignments. Naruko and Minima walked home with Minima looking the happiest she had ever been since Mito left.

Minato and Kushina congratulated them at the door, but both the girls could tell their hearts weren't really in it. They both had bags under their eyes and they looked saddened despite the smiles they had when they saw Naruko's and Minima's headbands. They walked into too the living room where there was a cake that had the words 'we know you'll become great kunoichis' on it.

"I'm so proud of you two." Kushina said giving them both a hug.

"Thanks Kaa-san." Minima said returning the hug.

"Thanks Kaa-san." Naruko said half heartily.

"You two should be thrilled you finally get to be ninjas, and I know you two will become just as strong as your mother if not stronger." Minato said.

"Does that mean you'll start us off on C-rank missions instead of D-Rank missions?" Minima asked her eyes shining with hope.

"Not a chance." Minato said chuckling at little bit.

"Aw, well that's all right because I'm going to be strong enough to go on S-rank missions soon, and don't worry about Mito or Naruto because I'm working as hard as I can. I'm going to rip Orochimaru and whoever holding Mito limb from limb and bring them back." Minima said with the most confidence Minato and Kushina and ever heard from her. For the first time since Mito had run away they smiled a real smile because not only did they trust her daughter, but she said the exact same thing Kushina had said when Naruto was taken.

Naruko could only stand to the side and watch her sister work her magic, and for the first time in her life Naruko wished she was more like her sister.

The next day everyone who passed was at the academy discussing who they wanted to be on their team. The noise only stopped when Iruka came. "Well you all made it and I just want to tell you how proud I am of each and every one of you, but let's get to teams." He said going through a bunch of teams. Most of the kids didn't pay attention till he got to their team. "Team 7 will be Naruko Namikaze, Minima Namikaze and Sasuke uchiha your sensei will be Kakashi. Team 8 will be Kiba Inzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Kurenai. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi your sensei while be Asuma. That is all the teams your senseis should be her soon." Iruka said taking his leave.

The class waited around from their senseis and one by one they came all expect team 7's. Soon Sasuke, Naruko and Minima were the only ones in the class room. An hour passed then two and he still didn't show up. Naruko waited around furious that Kakashi was keeping them waiting. Minami had approached Sasuke and started asking him a bunch of questions to try and get to know him better. It took another hour before Kakashi finally came through the door.

"What took you so damn long?!" Naruko yelled right when he came in.

"Well you certainly have a mouth on you." Kakashi said not sounding amused "Anyways meet me up on the roof." He said before disappearing in swirl of leafs.

Sasuke just sighed and walked out of the class room. Naruko was so mad however that she almost started leaking demonic chakra and would have if Minima didn't put her hand on Naruko's shoulder. Naruko turned to look at the dead serious expression on Minima's face. "Naruko you're my sister and even after what you did to Mito I still love you, but I will not tolerate you carelessly using your demonic chakra." She said. Naruko didn't like what Minima was saying, but not wanting to get pinned to the floor with chains, she stopped. "Good now let's go see are sensei." Minima said not looking as serious as she had before.

"It's not like we don't already know him." Naruko said getting up from her seat and walking out of the class room with Minima.

"Well now that were all here let's get to know each other. Tell us a little about your self's. So who wants to go first?" Kakashi said.

"I guess I will." Sasuke said. "I like training and becoming stronger. I dislike people who look down on the uchiha clan just because of the coup. My dream is to help my brother rebuild the uchiha clan to its former glory."

"Alight I guess I'll go next." Minima said. "I like training with my family. I hate Orochimaru and anyone else who tries to hurt my family. My dream is to one day bring Mito and Naruto back to the leaf."

Kakashi turned to Naruko. "You're the last one."

Naruko signed. "I like ramen. I dislike people who think they're better than me. My dream is-" Naruko stopped. What was her dream she wondered. She had never really thought about it before. She had always believed that she was strong, but Minima had shown her she wasn't she guessed her dream was, "My dream is to become stronger." Naruko said.

"Well those are all very good dreams, but in order to attain any of them you have to pass one more test." Kakashi said.

"But we already passed the genin test." Minima said.

"Yes, but you see in order to become genin you have to pass my test." Kakashi said. "Meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast you'll just regret it." Kakashi then diapered aging.

"Damn Kakashi always disappearing like that." Naruko cursed as she, Sasuke and Minima walked down the stairs.

The next day team 7 went to training ground 3 and waited for Kakashi who was late aging. Just like last time it took him three hours to finally show up, and when he finally did show up he went on explaining the test like nothing had happened.

"Do you all understand?" Kakashi asked after explaining the bell test.

"So only two of us can pass?" Minima said.

"That's right, so let the test being." Kakashi said and all the kids disappeared. Kakashi looked around to try and find the kids, but before he could find them he suddenly jumped in the air to avoid being hit by golden chains coming from the ground.

Kakashi landed a few feet away from the chains. It didn't look like the chains were long enough to go after him because they retreated back under ground. Kakashi looked around to find Minima. He knew that she didn't have great control over her chains, so she had to be close.

Kakashi saw the slightest moment in a nearby bush. Kakashi ran to the bush so fast that to Minima it looked he teleported. She couldn't do anything as Kakashi kicked her from her hiding place. She tumbled across the field until finally came to a stop. She quickly stood up to see Kakashi standing in front of her reading an orange book like he hadn't just kick her halfway across the field.

Minima knew she couldn't take Kakashi head on, so as much as she didn't want to she ran back to the forest and hide. "Well I least she knows she'll never get the bells like that." Kakashi said off handily.

Right after he said that however he heard Sasuke shout "Fireball jutsu!" A fireball engulfed Kakashi and Sasuke was sure he made a direct hit, but after the smoke cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke looked around for him but couldn't find him. Then he heard Kakashi say, "Head hunter jutsu." Sasuke was sucked down a hole until only his head was above ground. Kakashi rose up from the ground near him. "You know playing with fire is dangerous." Kakashi said before walking back to the open field leaving Sasuke unable to move.

It wasn't long before Naruko tried to charge Kakashi. Naruko faced Kakashi off in taijutsu, but it wasn't long before Kakashi sent a good solid punch to Naruko's stomach. However Instead of a grunt of pain, Naruko burst into smoke. Kakashi wasn't worried though as he spun around to see the real Naruko reaching for the bells. Kakashi kicked her back into the forest just like he did with Minima.

The test went on like this. Sasuke, Naruko and Minima would try and take the bells, but in the end none of them even got close. The time ran out, but Kakashi said he would give them one more chance after they ate. But not before he tied Naruko to a post and told Minima and Sasuke not to feed her and then disappeared.

Minima and Sasuke ate their lunch, but after Naruko's stomach started growling Minima decided to have mercy on her sister and broke Kakashi rule and feed her. Sasuke eventually helped too. Then something unexpected happened, Kakashi came back and told them they passed. He then went on to explain the important of teamwork. So in the end everything worked out and team 7 would start missions tomorrow, and they couldn't be happier. 

* * *

><p>*Land of Frost*<p>

Mito was the happiest she had ever been finding Naruto was the greatest decision she had ever made, and today was the day she would finally start her ninja training with Hanabi and Hitomi. They hadn't been able to do it for a week because Kise had to get the spy network set up so, but he had just given Naruto the ok. The girls could finally leave the house. They had only left two times before. The first time they left Naruto's apartment was to move into a house. Kise gave them the house because it was in his territory which he owned most of the buildings in, so it would be easier to watch the girls and he wasn't doing anything with it anyways. The house was pretty big not as big as the mansion Mito had grown up in, but it was big enough were each the girls and Naruto could have their own room.

The second time they left the house was to buy ninja supplies and new clothes. Mito was excited because it would have been the first time that she ever got stuff that was her own. Her parents never brought her anything and when she needed new thing she would just get all the old stuff that Naruko and Minima didn't use anymore. Naruto also told them they could buy whatever they wanted. It turns out that raiding bandit camps was pretty profitable and since Naruto never really bought anything he had tons of money saved up.

So the girls went on a shopping spree something that Mito had been denied for her either life. Hanabi now wore a dark purple sleeveless jacket with the hood always up since Naruto had told her that even with the spy network her eyes would be a dead giveaway to anyone passing by that she was a hyuga. Since Hanabi didn't want to wear a mask she decided on a hood to cover her eyes. She also wore dark blue anbu style pants with blue shinobi shoes. Two kunai holsters were resting on top of her butt slightly covered by her jacket.

Hitomi now wore a black short sleeve shirt with fishnet underneath. She had blue pants with the right pant leg going all the way down to her blue shinobi shoes while the left pant leg stopped a bit above her ankle. She also had a kunai holster strapped to her right leg.

Mito went a little more extravagant then her two friends since she had never gotten to do this before. She had on crimson red shinobi shoes along with crimson red pants. She had a belt around her waist which kept her kunai holster on her right thigh. She had on a white long sleeve shirt with red flames coming from the cuffs and stopping a halfway up her forearm. Of course all the girls got a bunch of kunais and anything else they needed. Just thinking about the past week made Mito so happy. Naruto had done more for her in a week then her parents had done in 9 years and today was going to be the best yet.

"Hurry up." Naruto called to Mito.

"Hai," Mito said running downstairs so Naruto could take them to their first training spot. Naruto took them outside the city much to the girls surprise. They walked along a seemingly random road for a couple of hours before Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Alright we're here." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Mito said looking around and not seeing anything.

Naruto just gave them his psychotic grin. "We're at you first test. You see if I was a regular instructor you would have to go thought a test before becoming genin. So I decide I would give you one to test your skills." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out three kunais that had each one of the girls names craved into it. "Now you goal is to get the one with your name on it before the sun rises tomorrow." Naruto said pointing to the sun that was already starting to set. "It's as simple as that." Then Naruto throw each of the kunais over a hill. "Oh by the way you don't want to know what will happen if you can't get yours."

The girls quickly climbed over the hill to find their kunais, but when they did there hearts skipped a beat. In the valley below was a huge bandit camp along with the kunais. Naruto must have scouted this place before and calculated were the kunais would land because the kunais landed in such a way that none of the guards noticed. One of the kunais was imbedded in some sort of flagpole towards the center of the camp. The second kunai was under a table were bandits were eating their dinner. They couldn't see the third kunai, but there was a small tear in one of the roof of a tent towards the back.

The girls realized just how ridicules this test was. For one all the kunais had landed in places where they would hard to retrieve without being noticed, and since they were only academy students they doubted that even the three of them combined could take on a bandit camp this large. The Kunais were also so far away they couldn't tell whose name was on which kunai.

"Just how do expect us to get them?! You haven't given us any training yet! We'll be killed." Mito shouted turning around to face Naruto, but when she did he was nowhere to be found.

"Well it looks like we're on our own." Hanabi said looking back down at the camp.

"What should we do?" Hitomi asked.

"We should wait till it gets dark then we can each go for one, and if it's not the right one we could just trade." Mito suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan as any other." Hanabi said. "I'll go for the one in the tent."

"I'll get the one under the table." Hitomi said.

"Then I guess I got the one on the flag pole." Mito said.

"Alright I'm going to go around the camp so I'm closer to the tent." Hanabi said.

"I'll do the same." Hitomi said.

"Alright good luck we strike when the sun sets." Mito said.

"Hai," The girls said as they separated.

Naruto was watching the girls from a tree nearby. He was impressed they were working well together and realized that it didn't matter which one got which kunai. Now he just had to see if they had the skills to actually get the kunais.

The girls waited for hours. The sun went down and most of the bandits went to sleep. There were a few guards, but it was down to a skeleton crew. There would be no better time to go. Hitomi went first. She darted around tents and guards until she got to the dining area. The dining area had a bunch of tables and the one with the kunai under it was towards the center, and that was the problem there was no cover in the dining area. If she tried to bolt for it and grab the kunai then she would be seen.

Hitomi had to think of something. She had to get the guards to leave. She thought about it for a little bit before coming up with a solution. She picked up a rock and throw into a pot that was hanging on the other end of the dining area. The pot fell down and made a loud clanking sound. The guards went over to pick it back up and that's when Hitomi ran and grabbed the kunai. Then she quickly but quietly ran back outside the camp.

Hanabi went next. She activated her byakugan and avoided every guard until she reached the tent. She could see the chakra signature of one guy in the tent. He was sitting at a desk that faced the opening of the tent so there was no way Hanabi could enter without being seen. Lucky for her the guy had his desk so close to the tent that while he was sitting the guy's back was practically touching the back of the tent.

Hanabi focused and got into the stance that her father had drilled her in over a thousand times. She then hit the tent with her palms with enough force that she managed to hit the guy's back as well. She blocked off all the chakra points she could, and the guy collapsed on the ground unconscious. Hanabi was pretty pleased wither herself as she ran inside the tent and found the Kunai under a different desk.

Mito having made her move around the same time Hanabi had was already inside the camp looking at the flagpole. She was trying to figure out how to get the kunai down without anyone noticing her. Hanabi had taught her and Hitomi the tree walking exercises a while ago, but climbing the pole would instantly give her away. She pulled out one of her own kunais and aimed it at the kunai embed in the flagpole. She was going to try and hit the kunai out, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. The only kunai training she had done was with the academy and they really didn't teach her how to make shots as hard as this. She took aim and threw her kunai. It hit way below where she wanted it to and it made a small thud noise which some on the guards took notice of but didn't investigate.

Mito knew she couldn't miss aging the guards might not look into one small noise but multiple from the same place they would surely investigate. Mito slowed her breathing just like they had taught her in the academy and threw another kunai. This one hit its mark and both of the kunais fell to the ground. Mito quickly snatched them up before the guards could come over.

The girls met up outside the camp and Hanabi and Mito traded kunais since they got each other's. Even with all the careful sneaking around they did they were in and out within an hour. "So what are we going to do wait till sunrise for Accelerator to show up?" Mito asked.

"That won't be necessary. You brats did a great job." Naruto said jumping down from a tree. "You got all the kunais with ample time left and you didn't even get injured, but that isn't your entire test. This next part may be even harder than the first part, but you'll have to do it or you can't become a ninja."

"And what are you going to have us do?" Hitomi asked.

"Wait here this won't take five minutes." Naruto said as pushed off the ground and propelled himself to the bandit camp. Four minutes later Naruto came back and the bandit camp looked like it had been hit with an earthquake. "For this part all you have to do it take the kunai you got and kill one of the bandits I left alive."

The girls paled looking at Naruto. "You really want use to kill someone?" Hanabi said.

"Yes I do." Naruto said with no pity in his voice. "The fact is ninja kill people and since you brats are missing nin not only will you have to kill people more often, but you'll also have to eventually fight against people you know from the hidden leaf. If you can't kill a simple bandit then there's no way you could kill someone you once knew."

The girls all looked at the kunai in their hand's preparing themselves for what they were about to do before heading down to the camp. Naruto watched each of the girls walk up to a wounded bandit. They didn't look like they wanted to do it, but each one of them plugged their kunai through a bandit's head. When they came back they were sad and depressed. They each had a lot to think about so the walk back to town was deadly quite. Naruto didn't even say anything because even though he was a little sadistic and didn't have a problem with killing people he knew that the brats wouldn't feel the same way.


	5. When Trouble Calls

**So a lot of people have been asking me about Naruto pairing with Hanabi or Hitomi or Mito. Well I have to tell you that when I made this story I wasn't thinking of having Naruto paired with any of the girls, but since so many people have requested it I may think about pairing Naruto with Hanabi, however, if I do don't expected a full blow romance.**

**The other think I wanted to talk about was that this chapter has the wave arc, but I kind of rushed through it since every Naruto fanfiction has it and you've probably read it a million times. So any part that isn't mentioned in the chapter assume it happened like it did in the canon.**

* * *

><p>Mito was lying in bed late at night, but was unable to sleep. She had made her first kill and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes the bandit's face appeared all bloody and bruised. He had begged her not to kill him but she had plunged a kunai right through his skull. Mito knew that killing is what ninjas did, but hearing about it and doing it were so different. Mito just kept thinking what if that guy had a family or how it felt to see your friends die before you eyes only for you to die yourself.<p>

Mito sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She didn't think she would get any sleep tonight. Hanabi and Hitomi were probably the same way. Her parents had always told her and her sisters that killing was hard but you got used to it. Mito didn't see how someone could ever get used to killing someone. Then again Naruto had killed way more bandits that night then they did and Mito was sure that he had killed a lot more before then too, so maybe she could become used to killing.

Mito decided what she really needed was someone to talk to. Hanabi and Hitomi wouldn't help since they were in the same state as Mito so there was only one person left. Mito got out of bed and wrapped her blanket around her before heading off the Naruto's room.

Mito opened the door to Naruto's room as quietly as she could. Naruto's room was pretty bare with only a dresser and a bed. Mito was apparently quiet enough because Naruto was still sleeping. Naruto actually looked peaceful while he slept opposed to the dark psychopath he was when he was awake. Mito wasn't bothered by his behavior however. Naruto was her brother and even though he was a little on the insane side he had given Mito more attention and care then her parents ever did.

Naruto as if sensing Mito presence slowly stirred awake, his red eyes cutting through the darkness. "Hey brat what are you doing in my room?" Naruto said sitting up in his bed.

"I just wanted to know if you had any advice for handling my first kill" Mito said suddenly feeling really stupid for coming here.

Naruto didn't look surprised however. "I see, honestly I expected something like this to happen. You may think it was mean of me to make you kill someone so young in your life, but I feel like your first kill is something very important you have to learn. The truth is the kill you three made were probably harder to do then most kills that will be required of you since the bandits you killed were really no threat to you after I dealt with them. There was a reason for that thought. It's so when you're in a real fight and the person you have to kill is a threat to you then it will be a lot easier to go thought with it. I know it might seem hard to accept now, but it will get better."

Mito latched on the ever word. True he said basically the same thing her parents had told her that she would get used to it, but that way he explained it made Mito fell so much better. "Hey Naruto can I ask you one more question?" Mito asked.

Naruto didn't miss Mito using his real name instead of Accelerator, but he would let it slid this time. "What is it?"

"What was your first kill like?" Mito asked.

Naruto sighed and laid back down facing the ceiling. "I haven't thought about that in a long." Naruto said as he told Mito his story. 

* * *

><p>Naruto at the age of three was curled up in the corner of his cell. He had red eyes and was still very pale do to his lack of sunlight, but his hair was the golden blond he had inherited from his father. He was still scared of Orochimaru at this time, so when the snake unlocked his cell door Naruto tried to make himself disappear by being as small as he could.<p>

"Come on now Naruto. It's time for your first test." Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto not wanting to make Orochimaru mad at him got up and followed him. Naruto was pulling on the ring that had been on his wrist ever since he could remember. He hated it. It was itchy and made it hard to sleep with it constantly glowing. "Are you going to do more experiments on me?" Naruto said risking a question.

"Not today Naruto because I believe I have completed what I set out to do. All those experiments were done to give you the ability to control vectors, and today we're going to see if all my work paid off." Orochimaru said.

Naruto wanted to ask Orochimaru what a vector was, but couldn't since they made it to their destination. It was a large room that Naruto would become very familiar with in the future. There was a man already inside holding a knife. He looked like a common bandit with no real skills what so ever. "All right Naruto you will fight him." Orochimaru said.

"What but I don't have any weapons and he's scary looking." Naruto said looking ready to cry. "I don't want to fight him."

Orochimaru chuckled seeming to take pleasure in the boy's fear. "Of course you have weapons. I just told you that you had the power to control vectors now. So prove to me that these three years weren't wasted and use your new power." Orochimaru pointed to the ring that had stopped glowing.

Naruto not wanting to do this, but not really given a choice stood across from the bandit. Orochimaru yelled 'begin' and the bandit charged Naruto. Naruto still didn't know what a vector was, but it must be pretty powerful if Orochimaru had done all those hellish experiments on him for three years just to give Naruto the ability to control them. "Vector control!" Naruto yelled as the bandit continued to charge him. Nothing happed and the bandit got close enough to slash Naruto with the knife.

Naruto fell backwards in pain now with a deep gash on his arm which he brought up to defended himself. Naruto was now terrified this guy was trying to kill him and he had nothing to defend himself with. There was only one think Naruto could think to do: run. He ran as fast as he could, but the bandit was gaining on him and was already taking swings with his knife. It was only due to Naruto's small size that he hadn't been decapitated.

The chase ended all too soon however as Naruto tripped and fell to the ground. Naruto looked back to see he had tripped on a rock about the size of his hand. The bandit was also directly behind him. Naruto sat up, grabbed the rock and scooted back. The bandit walked towards Naruto his knife still cutting the air.

Naruto knew that the rock wouldn't stop the bandit, but Naruto didn't know what else to do. Naruto imagined the rock going super-fast and crashing into his opponent, and surprisingly when Naruto threw the rock it went far faster than any three year should have the ability to achieve. It crash into the bandit's skull. There was a loud crack and the bandit fell over his head a bloody mess.

Naruto was breathing heavily when Orochimaru examined the body. "Well Naruto it looks like he's dead. You powers are truly something to behold." Orochimaru hissed. 

* * *

><p>"I didn't feel bad about killing him because if I didn't kill him he would have killed me." Naruto said. "Pulse I knew there would be another test soon, and I did everything I could to learn my new powers. That's when I started working on my refection at first it was pathetically weak. I could only reflect kunais and some other object, but soon I learned all about different kinds of vectors. You see my refection only works if I know the properties of the vector I'm reflecting, but once I figure it out then that vector will always be reflected. I worked on reflecting all the chakra elements. Lighting was the hardest but I eventually got that down too. Up until that point it had been kill or be kill so I didn't really think about the people I killed, and by the time I was powerful enough to actually think about the people I killed I had done it so much that it didn't bother me anymore."<p>

Mito couldn't believe what shew was hearing. This was the first time Naruto really talked about his time with Orochimaru and all the stuff he had gone through. It made Mito feel like she was a spoiled brat for coming in here complaining to Naruto about one kill when he had gone through much worse at a much younger age. "I'm sorry I had no idea." Mito said.

"It's alright, but I guess that story didn't really help you since I never had to go through what you're going through." Naruto said.

"No!" Mito yelled. "That story helped way more then you could ever know."

Naruto smiled like a regular person which was unusual. "Then I guess I'll take your word for it." Naruto said as he put his hand on Mito's head and rubbed her hair. It felt nice her hair was moving strangely due to Naruto's reflection, but it reminded Mito of the time so very long ago when her dad would rub her hair. Mito wished she could stay like this forever, but all too quickly Naruto removed his hand and laid back. "Alright go back to bed you brat." Mito signed but did as she was told feeling like she could actually go to sleep now.

The next day was an interesting day. It seemed like Hitomi and Hanabi had also found a way to cope with taking a life as they seemed mostly ok. Naruto took them to a nearby hot spring to start their training.

"Accelerator why are we at a hot spring? I thought we were training?" Hitomi asked.

"This is training." Naruto said pointing to the river that cut in front of the hot spring. "I'm going to teach you how to walk on water like this." Naruto walked right up to the river bank and then stepped on the water. He went out a little ways before turning to face them. "It's just like tree walking but you have to match your chakra to the flow of the water."

"But shouldn't you be teaching use some offensive jutsu before you teach us how to water walk?" Mito said because that was the way her parents taught Naruko and Minima.

"Normally you wouldn't learn water walking until later, but this is only because under normal conditions you would be expected to go out on mission. They can't send out ninjas who only know how to do chakra exercises, so they teach them jutsus first. I however don't have to send you on missions so you'll be learning water walking first, so let's see how you do." Naruto said.

Hitomi and Mito walked to the river bank and channeled chakra to their feet. They each took one step onto the water and immediately fell in. That's when they realized how hot the water was and the two girls got out as fast as they could. "Why is the water so hot?!" Mito yelled turning to look at Naruto only to see Hanabi standing on the water right next to Naruto.

"Looks like we've got a natural." Naruto said looking impressed.

"The hyuga clan requires good chakra control to use the gentle fist, so I had to learn how to water walk, and for the record I'm the only one doing it the right way." Hanabi said looking at Naruto feet with her byakugan activated.

That when Mito and Hitomi noticed the difference between Naruto and Hanabi. Hanabi was standing on the water without causing any disturbance on water below her. The water under Naruto's feet however kept rippling. "Yeah you're right." Naruto said. "I'm not using chakra instead I'm just repelling the water below me slightly. It just refills as soon as I repel it so I can stand on it."

"Do you how to do anything without the use of your vectors?" Hanabi asked.

"Not really, but hey it looks like we don't have to worry about you so you get to relax with me while the other brats work on this." Naruto said walking towards the riverbank with Hanabi following close behind.

"Wait you just going to leave us." Hitomi said.

"Yeah the only way to master this is through lots of practice, and by the way the water hot to discourage you from falling in. We'll be in the hot spring if you need us." Naruto said waving them off as he and Hanabi walked through the entrance of the hot spring.

"Why did you have me stop training?" Hanabi asked.

"Because it would be pointless to have you do something that you already know how to do." Naruto said. Besides I was planning on coming here anyway, but now you get to relax with me. You know if you Hyugas know how to do that sort of thing."

Hanabi glared at Naruto looking very offended. "Of course Hyugas know how to relax!" Naruto just gave her a look that seemed to say 'really'. "At least I think they do." Hanabi said a little embarrassed.

"Whatever," Naruto said before walking into the boy's locker room. Hanabi decided that a little relaxation would be good for her. She walked into the girl's locker room and striped out of her clothes. She wrapped a towel around her before heading out to the hot springs.

When she got out there she noticed something that was horribly wrong. The boy's and the girl's had different locker rooms but they lead to the same place this was a mixed sex hot spring. There weren't a lot of people but there were quite a few couples. Hanabi then noticed that Naruto was already in to hot spring relaxing by the edge.

Hanabi ran up to Naruto ready to chew him out. Her cheeks were red and the towel griped tighter to her body. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me this was mixed?! Are you some kind of pervert?!"

"Why does it matter? Just get in." Naruto said obviously irritated.

"No way, I am not bathing with guys!" Hanabi said blushing even harder.

Naruto just sighed. "You really don't know how to relax do you? But if it bothers you so much I'll handle it for you." Naruto said standing up. Luckily the water was high enough to reach his waist, so Hanabi was sparred for seeing his lower regions. Naruto walked around the hot spring using his vectors to move the heat from the water away from the other people there.

The other guest suddenly found themselves very cold and no matter where they went it didn't get any warmer because Naruto would keep moving the heat. Eventually the other guests got fed up with the lack of hot water and left. Soon it was only Naruto and Hanabi left. Naruto dispersed the heat back to the water and sat down where he was sitting before. "Happy now?"

Hanabi was still glaring at Naruto but since she couldn't get him to leave this was the best she was going to get. She walked over to the other side of the hot spring. As quick as she could she took off her towel and got in so Naruto wouldn't see her naked. Naruto however did see her naked and couldn't help himself. "You know who have pretty big boobs for a nine year old. Maybe I should teach you some seduction techniques." Naruto said chuckling to himself.

Hanabi blushed bright red and started splashing water at Naruto. It just got reflected back at Hanabi however. But even so Hanabi kept splashing hoping someway somehow the water got through Naruto's reflection. It did not. Eventually Hanabi realized it was never going to work and gave up.

"Now that you've calmed down we need to have a talk." Naruto said suddenly sounding very serious. "Why did you leave Konoha?"

Hanabi was shocked by the sudden question. "What?"

Naruto put on a smug grin. "You say you left Konoha because your father forced you to train too hard and you were sick of how the main branch treated the side branch. If that was the case however then you would have stayed in Konoha, so when you became clan head you could fix things, but instead you came to me a person who is going to train you just as hard as your father. So I'll ask again what is the real reason you left Konoha?"

Hanabi clenched her fists underwater. "I left because I hate the Hyugas. The side branch hates me because I'm the heir. The main branch kept me locked up in the Hyuga compound because my sister was too weak to become the clan head. The only reason I was allowed to hang out with Mito was because she was the Hokage's daughter and being her friend would allow the Hyugas more political power in the future. I left because I wanted the same freedom my sister got. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted. She could leave the Hyuga compound and make friends while I was trained to the bone." After Hanabi was done she looked up at Naruto who had been sitting there quietly the whole time.

Naruto didn't seem fazed about anything Hanabi had just said however. In fact he seemed a little happy. "Well that's a relief. I thought you wanted to help the Hyugas and wouldn't be able to fight anyone from you clan, but now I see that you would be glad to have the chance to finally show that clan of yours how wrong they really are." Naruto actually leaned back a laughed.

That's when Hanabi realized that Mito's brother was nothing like any of the other ninja in Konoha. He didn't believe in the will of fire. He was insane and would let they do whatever they wanted whether it was right or wrong, and Hanabi actually liked him this way. 

* * *

><p>*Konoha*<p>

"Team 7 here to report another successful mission." Kakashi said to Minato.

"Hey can we get a C-rank mission this time?" Minima asked her dad.

Minato let out a sigh. "For the last time Minima you can't request a C-rank mission. It's up to jounin instructor to decide when you're ready for a C-rank mission."

"Hey Kakashi can we have a C-rank mission?" Minima asked.

"No Minima in fact we wouldn't even be taking another D-rank since it's so late." Kakashi said.

"Alright I guess we'll just go home them." Minima said. The girls and Sasuke walked out the door and headed home while Kakashi stayed behind.

"Minima is really in a hurry to get out of the village." Kakashi said.

"Yeah she can be quite the handful, but she has the right intentions." Minato said.

"How is the search going?" Kakashi asked.

"Not good; I have no idea where they could be. Jiraiya and I are checking everywhere, but we're getting nothing. Hiashi and Itachi are breathing down my neck, and Kushina is tearing herself up over not being able the catch them in time." Minato said looking like a defeated man.

Kakashi felt bad for his sensei and Kushina. "Maybe I should let them go on a C-rank. You and Kushina need the time alone, and besides they have completed the number of D-rank required and Naruko hasn't had an 'incident' since she graduated from the academy."

"Yeah I guess you're right team 7 is strong and Kushina and I could use some time to talk about what happened." Minato said looking a little better. "I just hope everything goes ok. I wouldn't want Kushina worrying about are other children."

Things did not go ok. The next day Kakashi told team 7 that they were going on a C-rank mission. They were of course excited and got ready right away. Their mission was to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna. It seemed like it was going to be a simple mission, but when they got attacked by the demon brother Kakashi knew it would be anything but. Despite being attacked by ninja team 7 decided to stick with the mission after hearing Tazuna's story.

Things got even worse when they were attacked by Zabuza one of the seven swordsmen. After Kakashi defeated him with the help of Sasuke, Naruko and Minima a hunter nin came and took Zabuza body away. Kakashi passed out soon afterwards and they had to take him to Tazuna's house. When he woke up in was in bad shape and was confided to a crutch. Then he told them that Zabuza was more than likely still alive, and that hunter nin was his assistant. So while Kakashi got some rest Naruko and Minima decided to look around town. Sasuke stayed at the house and Kakashi would be giving them some extra training later that day to be better prepared to face Zabuza.

The town was in rough shape. Actually rough would be putting it too nicely. The houses were wooden shakes that looked ready to fall over if someone breathed too hard. Kids were in the streets wearing little more than rags. It just made Minima and Naruko depressed. Minima couldn't believe someone would be evil enough to do something like this.

Naruko couldn't even bring herself to look and instead looked at the ground. It was the first time something had ever really bothered her. She had never cared about other people until Mito left. In Naruko's mind the whole world revolved around her and if she was happy then it made sense that everyone else was happy too. But that wasn't the case. There were people who dreamed of simple things like having a good meal and having a safe house. Naruko clenched her fists. It wasn't so long ago that there had been a young girl who dreamed about finding her brother, and what did Naruko do to that dream? Laugh at it, told the girl that her brother was dead then Naruko would go back to her nice warm bed and slept soundly thinking about how much better she was then everyone else. Naruko couldn't believe she did that and enjoyed it too.

"Hey Naruko are you all right?" Minima said.

Naruko stopped just now noticing that she had clenched her fists so hard that her nails had cut into her palms. "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about some things." Naruko said.

"Alright then." Minima said although she knew what Naruko was thinking of. Now Minima never wanted her younger sister to leave, but it had honestly been the greatest thing that had ever happened to Naruko. She cared about people now and she felt bad for what she did. Minima smiled to herself. When they found Naruto and Mito they maybe Naruko would apologize to Mito and they could be a true family.

The next week flew by. Kakashi taught them how to water walk since Minima and Naruko had already learned the tree climbing exercises from their parents and Itachi taught Sasuke. The bridge was also ahead of schedule thanks to the help of team 7, but on the last day of building Zabuza and his assistant showed up and. Kakashi told team 7 to guard Tazuna while he fought Zabuza. While he was doing that however Zabuza assistant who told team 7 that his name was Haku separated them from Tazuna by making a dome of Ice mirrors.

"This is bad." Minima said as she blocked another senbon. Things were not looking good Haku was throwing a seemingly endless supply of senbons at them. They managed to block or dodge most of them, but they were just so fast. It didn't take long for each one of them to have several senbons sticking out of them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruko asked as another senbon was lodged in her skin. Naruko was scared she was having a hard time dodging and was having to rely on Minima and Sasuke to cover her. She felt so useless; was she really this weak?

"Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. He sent a fireball crashing towards one of the mirrors, but it didn't even leave a scratch.

"That won't work." Haku said.

"Shut up!" Minima yelled as she sent a chain towards the mirror she thought Haku was in, but just like Sasuke's fireball it didn't do any damage. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry but Zabuza needs my help, so I will have to end this now." Haku said. Then all of the Hakus in the mirrors pulled out senbons. "Goodbye leaf ninja." Sasuke, Naruko and Minima quickly stood back to back in a triangle formation. Haku launched the senbons. Team 7 tried as best as they could to block but there was just too many and more than a few hit there marks. Lucky none of them hit anything vital.

Haku wasn't finished yet however and threw a senbon at Minima head. Minima tried to block with her kunai but discover that her arm had been parleyed. The senbon was coming closer and she saw her death. However right before it hit Sasuke stepped in front of her and blocked the senbon.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked turning to Minima.

Minima gasped "Sasuke your eyes." Sasuke turned to look at the ice mirrors and saw that he had awoken the Sharingan.

"You're an Uchiha then." Haku said.

"That's right and now that I have my sharingan there's no way you're going to beat us." Sasuke said.

"We'll see about that." Haku said throwing more senbons at Sasuke, but now Sasuke could see them much easier. No matter how many senbons Haku threw Sasuke was able to block them. Haku was getting more and more worried by the second. His chakra was running low and Zabuza was still fighting Kakashi. He needed to end this and the best way to do that was to go after the weakest link.

Haku quickly changed his target and threw about six senbons at Naruko. "Naruko watch out!" Sasuke yelled being too far away to do anything. Naruko saw the senbons coming and knew if they hit she would end up died, but she was too scared to move.

The senbons hit flesh, but Not Naruko's flesh. Minima had jumped in front of her and had taken all the senbons to the back. Naruko's eyes went wide as she saw Minima collapse to the floor. "Minima, Minima!" Naruko said as she bent down and looked at Minima. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Naruko had tears running down her face. "Come on wake up. You can't be dead. You said you we're going to make us a true family. How can we do that if you're not here with us? Please don't leave me alone!" Naruko cried and for the first time in her life Naruko released demonic chakra without meaning too.

Haku knew she was in trouble right when she saw the red chakra envelop Naruko. It wasn't even a second later when Haku felt something griping his neck and sent him crashing through his own mirror. Naruko was on top of him with red eyes promising death. Haku knew this was the end and accepted it.

Kakashi felt the demonic chakra from his side of the bridge and knew that things had gone from bad to worse. He quickly finished off Zabuza with a chidori and ran off to find Naruko. When he got there the demonic chakra had vanished. Haku was a bloody mess on the bridge barely recognizable. Sasuke was standing behind Naruko who was crying over Minima body.

Kakashi felt a pain in his heart having guessed what happened. He walked over to Naruko and put his hand on her shoulder. "Naruko I don't know what to say."

"She's died and it's all my fault." Naruko cried.

"No it's not." Kakashi said.

"Yes it is!" Naruko yelled. "I didn't do anything that whole fight but stand there and hold everyone else back, and it's all because I didn't care. If only I had been serious about being a ninja. If only I trained like Minima then this wouldn't have happened. I should have been the one to die."

As Naruko was talking Minima opened her eyes. "Hey don't write me off that quickly." Minima said coughing up so blood, but still managed to give Naruko a big smile.

Naruko was in tears. "Minima!" She said as she bent down and gave Minima a hug. "I was so scared. I promise I'll work harder. You won't have to carry me any longer."

"I'll hold you too that." Minima said.

"Well isn't this touching." A voice said. Kakashi and team 7 turned to see the voice belonged to a short man in a suit and he had whole lot of bandits behind him.

"That must be Gato." Sasuke said.

"Yeah it is." Said another voice, Team 7 turned again to see all the villages armed with knives and pitchforks. "And we're going to stop him."

"Mind if we lead a hand." Kakashi asked.

The fight was over before it even began. Gato was killed and the bandits that weren't killed ran off. Minima was taken back to Tazuna's house to get treated. It turns out it wasn't as bad as they thought and she could walk again by the next day. The villagers gave them a great farewell before they left for the leaf. They even named the bridge after Minima's suggestion: The great Naruto Bridge of course she did have to explain who Naruto was and why she wanted the bridge to be named after him.

When they got back to the leaf Kushina almost killed Kakashi for putting her daughters in so much danger, but after she heard the girls explain she let Kakashi off easy. He would only have to spend a week in the hospital. But the real surprise came when they went back home.

Minato and Jiraiya were there congratulating the girls on their mission when Naruko stood up and announced she had something to say. She got on her hands and knees and started apologizing for being the reason that Mito ran away. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were shocked at first, but then Naruko went on to explain everything that happened the past 12 years. She told them how she bullied Mito and how so would joke about Naruto's death, and how she would release the Kyuubi's chakra of purpose. By the end Naruko was in tears.

Minato and Kushina couldn't believe it. That all this stuff was going on without their knowledge. Now they knew why Mito had left it had been because of Naruko, but even thought they were both severely disappointed in Naruko neither one of them could be angry because Naruko was honestly sorry for what she did.

"Naruko it's going to be ok." Kushina said. Naruko looked up not believing her. "It's going to be ok because when Mito hears you apologize just like you did now I'm sure she'll come back."

Then Minima walked over to Naruko. "I'm proud of you, and I think you need to be proud of yourself too." She said. Then she took the leaf headband off Naruko arm and wrapped it around her forehead. Naruko gave a small smile. She couldn't believe that they forgave her after all she had done, and she promised she would do something to truly earn that forgiveness. 

* * *

><p>*Land of Frost a couple weeks later*<p>

Mito rolled out of the way to dodge a pebble that went flying past her. She was covered in sweat and panting hard, but she couldn't take a break because another pebble was heading her way. She jumped out of the way barely avoiding the pebble. This was the most difficult thing Mito had ever done. At least Hitomi and Hanabi weren't doing much better.

Naruto was currently training them. He was sharping their reaction time and dodging skills by throwing accelerated pebbles at them. They were in forest and the goal of this exercise was to reach Naruto. Now this was easier said than done. Those pebbles went insanely fast, and Naruto wasn't even using his full power because if he was the pebbles would go right through the girls instead of just giving then a nasty bruise.

This had been the majority of their training after Mito and Hitomi learned to water walk. The first time they did this the girls would be lucky to avoid one of the pebbles. Hanabi tried using her 'Palms Revolving' technique which was the last jutsu she learned before leaving the leaf. But Hanabi couldn't keep up the spinning for too long, and when she was done a pebble would nail her right in the stomach. That first day was a nightmare and all the girls went home bruised and sore. But now a few weeks later they could dodge most of the pebbles. That didn't mean they could get anywhere close to Naruto however.

They were almost done with today's training when suddenly the pebbles stopped coming. The girls were confused and looked to see what was going on. Naruto was scanning the forest looking for somwthing when he suddenly he flicked a pebble towards a tree to the right of him. This one was at full power because it went right through the truck. The girls thought Naruto was crazy, but then they heard a voice coming from behind the tree. "Damn you could have killed me Naruto. Oh wait you go by Accelerator now don't you."

The girls were on edge especially since this person knew Naruto real name, but Naruto didn't seem concerned. "The next one will kill you if you don't tell me what you're doing here Tayuya." Naruto said.

A girl with red hair and a black hat walk out from behind the tree. "I'm impressed you remember my name since you left almost as soon as I began, but I'm here because Orochimaru has a job for you."

"Your point is? In case you haven't noticed I don't really work for Orochimaru anymore." Naruto said.

"I think it will be in your best interest too. After all you wouldn't want your identity to be leaked would you?" Tayuya said.

Naruto looked at her in anger obviously not happy that she had the upper hand. "What is this job that Orochimaru needs done?"

Tayuya smiled and handed Naruto a scroll. "That's a map to the Otogakure. Be there in one week. Orochimaru will explain everything there. Don't be late." Tayuya said before jumping in to a nearby tree and started tree hopping away leaving Naruto and the girls alone.

Naruto unrolled the scroll. The girls filed in behind him wondering what he was going to say. "Pack your bags brats. We're going to Otogakure to meet Orochimaru."

The girls paled having never wanted to meet the leaf's number 1 traitor. "But why I thought you hated Orochimaru?" Hitomi said.

"I do, but he's giving me an invite I can't refuse." Naruto said not looking to happy himself.

"But wouldn't it be safer for us to stay here?" Mito said.

"No I'm not leaving you alone because Tayuya saw you brats and Orochimaru will defiantly hear about it. Plus I don't trust Kise to not give you up to the highest bidder while I'm away." Naruto said. The girls knew there was no going against Naruto. They headed to the house and got everything they would need for the journey.

Otogakure wasn't so much as village as it was a series of dark, tight tunnels. In Mito opinion it was perfect for a snake. They were being led by some guard to Orochimaru. Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi hated every step as it took them closer to Orochimaru, but much to the girls' displeasure the guard stopped in front of a door. "He's in here." The guard said.

Naruto didn't miss a beat. He pushed the doors open with no fear the girls following close behind. Orochimaru was sitting at a table in all his ugly glory. Mito had never seen a picture of him before, but snake was the perfect way to describe him. He was paler then Naruto was and he had grin that screamed evil.

"I see you brought guest." Orochimaru said his eyes examining each one the girls seeming to take special interest in Hitomi.

"I'm surprised you didn't. Where's Kabuto?" Naruto said taking a seat across from Orochimaru.

"He on a mission for me hopefully you'll meet him on your mission." Orochimaru said.

"Ah yes the job that you are blackmailing me to do. What is it?" Naruto said not sounding the least bit happy.

"So demanding; don't you what to talk about the good old days when you were still with me before we talk business." Orochimaru said mockingly. Naruto sent him a glare obliviously not amused. "Fine let's talk business. It's simple really. All I want you to do is take part in Konoha chunin exam."

"I don't think they'll let a B-rank ninja participate." Naruto said.

"Oh no you won't be taking the exam you'll be a jounin instructor for Otogakure." Orochimaru said.

"I see that is pretty simple, but a doubt that's all of it, so I'll make you a deal." Naruto said giving Orochimaru his psychotic grin. "You see these brats behind me. Well I can't take them to Konoha, and I'm not leaving them alone. So I need someone to take care of them while I'm away doing you dirty work. Now I don't have anyone to fill that position, but I'm sure you have many qualified ninja that can look after them. You wouldn't mind giving me one would you?"

Orochimaru wasn't fazed by Naruto request. "I will arrange someone to look after them."

"No, no, no. I'm not letting you choice who watch's them. I'm going to let them choice. That way I'll get a ninja that they want, and by the way the ninja isn't a loan it's a keep." Naruto said knowing that taking one of Orochimaru's ninja's would make him mad .

Orochimaru did indeed look at Naruto with hate, but after thinking about it for a little bit he agreed. "They can wander the base and take anyone who's willing to go with them while we talk about the rest of the plan."

Naruto turned to look at the girls. "Find someone who is an experiment that has no loyalty to Orochimaru, and of course make sure you like whoever you pick because you'll be spending about a month with them." The girls nodded not looking to forward wandering around Orochimaru's lair, but anything beat staying here with the man himself.

The girls looked around the base and various holding cells, but none of prisoners were even close to right. Most of them they too weak or they were straight up nut-balls. The girls went at this for a while and were being to think that they would just have to pick the best of the worse, but then they wondered into a room full of what looked like giant tanks of water. Hanabi was curious and used her byakugan. They all looked like regular tanks of water excepted for one towards the center. It had a chakra signature coming from it.

The girls went to investigate it. "Are you sure Hanabi because it looks like all the other ones?" Mito said.

"Yeah this one is different." Hanabi said.

"But how?" Hitomi said.

Then all the girls were shocked when a fourth voice suddenly spoke, and it was coming from the tank. "Hey could you break the glass so I can get out." The voice said. The voice had the same aura as Naruto, cockiness and a little bit of insanity.

"Maybe, if you tell us who you are." Hitomi said. Even though none of the girls could see it they could tell the person in the tank was smiling and had the same psychopathic smile as Naruto.


	6. A Warm Weclome

"That's a pretty interesting plan." Naruto said leaning back into his chair. "When your first told me that you would be attacking the leaf I thought you were crazy, but with Sunagakure on are side along with a jinchuriki it might actually work."

"I'm glad you agree, so you'll be joining us?" Orochimaru said.

Naruto sneered. "Like you're giving me a choice."

Meanwhile in another part of the base the girls were making a deal with the guy they had found in the tank. "My name is Suigetsu Hozuki and I'm originally from Kirigakure."

"Why can't we see your body?" Hitomi asked.

"My clan's technique allows me to liquefy my body, but as long as I'm in this tank I can't reform." Suigetsu said.

"What do you think should we pick him?" Hitomi asked her friends.

"Well that ability alone makes him pretty powerful, but other than that we don't anything about his skills or background." Hanabi said.

"Yeah but who in this place are we going to get that kind of information from. I say go with him he's the only suitable candidate we've found so far." Mito said.

"Are right Suigetsu we'll free you but we have a few conditions." Hitomi said. Hitomi then explained who they were and why they needed him.

"So all I have to do is take care of you brats and you'll free me. That seems like a pretty good deal to me." Suigetsu said.

"Great he's already calling us brats already." Mito said.

"By the way who is the guy that normally takes care of you?" Suigetsu asked.

The girls looked at each other not sure if they should tell him or not, but since he would be taking care of them and everyone in this place seemed to know Naruto's name already it probably wouldn't hurt. "His name's Naruto." Mito said.

"I've heard of that guy he's sort of a legend down here. He's the one who escaped, but hey I guess now I get to be a legend too." Suigetsu said.

Mito took out an explosive tag from her kunai pouch. "Will this be ok?"

"Go ahead."

Mito placed the tag on the tank and the three girls walked away. Mito then did a hand sign and the tag exploded. Water poured out of the hole and onto the floor. Once the tank was empty the girls walked up to the huge pool of water on the floor. Then a head with white hair and purple eyes emerged then and neck and then a body.

The girls weren't expecting him to be so young. He only looked to be about Naruto's age, and that only made the next part all the more worse. He was completely naked and had no problems being in the presents of three girls. They blushed horribly and tried to avert their eyes, but it was too late the damage had been done.

"It's great to be free." Suigetsu said then turned the girls who were facing away from him for obvious reasons. "But now that I'm free why do I have to listen to you brats. After all I have better things to do then take care of some little kids." The girls were shocked. He wasn't going to keep his end of the deal, but they guessed they should have expected that.

Suigetsu was about to walk away when a voice stopped him. "You don't have to listen to them, but you will listen to me." Naruto said emerging from the shadows.

"You must be Naruto." Suigetsu said turning to face Naruto.

"I am, but I prefer you call me Accelerator." Naruto said.

"Ok Accelerator then answer me this." Suigetsu smiled showing off his sharpened teeth, and faster than any of the girls could see he turned into water a reformed behind Naruto. "Why do I have to listen to you?" He said as he pointed a finger gun at Naruto's head, but as he did his finger suddenly explode into water. Suigetsu seemed surprised as he looked at where his finger was just a few moments ago.

Naruto glared at Suigetsu red eyes meeting purple. "That's why."

Suigetsu let out a small chuckle as he stepped back and reformed his finger. "Alright I give." He said holding his hands up.

Naruto sent him one more glare before turning to face the girls. "Let's get out of here then I'll tell you what's going to happen." The girls nodded. Naruto turned to Suigetsu "And you put on some clothes."

"Yes sir Accelerator sir." Suigetsu said in a mocking tone.

Suigetsu found some clothes which consisted of a purple sleeveless shirt and blue pants. He also had a belt around his waist which held two water bottles and another belt a crossed his chest. The group left the base and headed into the nearby woods.

"Hanabi check if there is any one around." Naruto said.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi said. After looking around for a little bit she confirmed that no one was watching them.

"Alright then let's discusses the plan." Naruto said. "So basically Orochimaru wants to invade the leaf and he wants me to help."

"Do you think he can do it?" Mito asked.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Hell no he's gotten too cocky. He thinks that just because he has the help of Suna and their jinchuriki that he can take on the leaf. Well this plan is going to crash and burn and I'm invited to come along."

"So what are you going to do?" Hitomi asked.

"I have to go along with it since Orochimaru blackmailing me, so I'll be leaving in a week which leaves you brats on your own with are new friend here." Naruto said eyeing Suigetsu. "So you three will be under his care when I'm not here."

"Why do I have to play babysitter? I have my own agenda." Suigetsu said.

"Because we freed you, and I'm sure whatever you agenda is isn't that important." Naruto said shooting Suigetsu another glare.

"It is important I'm going to collected the seven swords of the mist and recreate the seven swordsmen and become their leader." Suigetsu said with the more passion they had ever heard from him.

Naruto seemed to actually take interest in his goal however and gave him his psychotic smile. "That's great it gives you another reason to take care of the brats."

"And what would that be?" Suigetsu said curiously.

"I know where the Kubikiribocho is." Naruto said.

Suigetsu and the girls were shocked. "How do you know where it is?" Suigetsu said suddenly sounding very excited.

"Kise hires his thugs out sometimes and recently he hired some out to a man named Gato. Most of them were killed on the mission, but Kise told me that Gato had hired Zabuza before that and he had been killed. Apparently he was buried with his sword." Naruto said enjoying having Suigetsu warped around his finger.

"And where would this be?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hey Mito give me one of you explosive tags and a scroll." Naruto said ignoring Suigetsu's question. Mito handed him what he asked for. Naruto opened the scroll and wrote something in it. Then he stuck the explosive tag inside the scroll and closed it. "I just put the location of the sword inside this scroll, but as you saw I also put in explosive tag in it, so if you try to open it carelessly then it will explode. The only way to know for sure where to open it is to use Hanabi's byakugan. Now if you can prove yourself trustworthy to the girls when I'm gone then they might open it for you."

Suigetsu gave Naruto a nasty look, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. "So what do I have to do to get the sword?"

"It's simple just take care of the brats." Naruto said. "The only rules are that you can't let them be discovered and you can't do anything that would get them killed. Also you have to be back in the Land of Frost before I get back, but other than that you have free rein. You can take them wherever you want and if you feel so inclined teach them whatever you want. If Hanabi doesn't open the scroll for you then I'll open when I get back."

"So I have free rein then maybe this won't be so bad." Suigetsu said after thinking it over.

"I'm glad we were able to reach an understanding." Naruto said. "Now we'll be spending the next week in a nearby town. Orochimaru has assured me that none of Jiraiya's spies are there so we should be ok."

They booked two hotel rooms Naruto and Suigetsu in one room and the girls in the other. The next couple of days the girls got to work on their taijutsu by sparing with Suigetsu something that would have been impossible with Naruto since the girls would just end up breaking their wrists.

Suigetsu wasn't any pushover either. Even with all three of the girls fighting him they had trouble landing a hit, and even then it didn't do anything since his body was made of water. Suigetsu even looked like he was having fun fighting the girls, but this may have only been to convince them to open the scroll.

Eventually the girls got used to having Suigetsu around, and even warmed up to him. He was a like Naruto in a lot of ways. He and Naruto even seemed to get along since they had so much in common. They even went out one night and massacred an entire bandit camp which the girls thought was some strange bounding experience for the two of them.

So when it was time for Naruto to leave he felt pretty comfortable leaving them in Suigetsu's care. "Alright brats I'll be back in a month, but before I go I'm going to give you something to do while I'm gone." Naruto said holding out three pieces of paper. "Take one and apply your chakra to it." Each one of the girls took one and sent chakra to it.

Hitomi's burst into flames, no surprise there. Hanabi's became damp and Mito's wrinkled. "What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"Those papers are used to find out what chakra affinity you have." Naruto said. "I want you to be able to do the basic technique for your affinity by the time I get back. Hanabi you have a water affinity so Suigetsu should be able to help you. Mito you have lighting and Hitomi you have fire so you'll need to do some research on what you need to do. That you task now I need to get going."

"Just be careful." Mito said looking a little worried. After hearing that Naruto proceed to flick herin the head. "Why did you do that?" Mito said rubbing her head.

"Because you were scared thinking that as was going to die." Naruto said. "Well I've got news for you there is nobody in the leaf that can take me down, so don't be thinking that I'm not coming back."

"Hai," The girls said. Naruto gave one of his rare smiles before leaving.

"Hey why don't you open that scroll? If you do I'll teach you how to use your water affinity." Suigetsu said to Hanabi right when Naruto was out of site.

"I think you should teach me first." Hanabi said much to Suigetsu's displeasure. "Besides how important can these swords be?"

Hanabi would regret saying that as Suigetsu nearly had a heart attack. "You're saying you don't know about the seven swordsmen of the mist and their swords?" The girls shook their heads. "Then I'll need to educate you." Suigetsu then spent the rest of the day lecturing them on the swords and just why he wanted them and their importance. It was horrible.

Naruto made his way to Orochimaru's base to pick up his genin team. When he got there two boys and a girl about his age were waiting for him. "So are you three my genin team?" Naruto said.

The three of them looked shocked to see Naruto. "How are you are instructor you the same age as us." The female of the group said.

"Age doesn't have anything to do with power. Now give me your names so we can get going." Naruto said.

"It polite to give your name first," the male who looked like a hunchback said.

"Great they talk back." Naruto said to himself. "My name is Accelerator and just so you know I'm listed in the bingo book as a B-class threat."

The three of them were surprised, but at least now they knew that Naruto wasn't to be messed with. "My name is Dosu." The hunchback said.

"I'm Kin," the female said.

"I'm Zaku," the other male said.

"Great now we can leave." Naruto said.

"Actually we were told to give you this." Dosu said taking out a headband with a music note on it.

Naruto signed before taking it and wrapping it around his forehead. "Try to keep up." Naruto said before pushing off the ground and went flying off towards the leaf.

Since Naruto forced them to go so fast they made it to the leaf in record time. Dosu, Kin and Zaku were all patting and covered in sweat by the time they reach the gate while Naruto hadn't broken a sweat. "You three are pretty pathetic aren't you?"

"Sh-ut up," Kin said although it didn't sound very threating since she was panting between words.

Naruto was nice enough to let them caught their breaths before walking up to the gate guards. They weren't the same guards as when Naruto first came here and for that he was glad. "We're here for the chunin exams." Naruto said trying to sound polite, but even the genin could tell it was fake.

"Alright, but where's your jounin instructor?" The guard said looking around.

Naruto set his red eyes on the guard, and actually made him shake a little. "That would be me, Accelerator."

The guard quickly looked through his book trying to find his name. "Yes you are indeed in here. You hotel is on the north side of Konoha and here are your room keys." Naruto took the two keys that the guard gave him before walking into the village his genin following behind.

Naruto threw one of the room keys to Dosu. "There's your room now don't bother me." Naruto said.

"Hey you only gave us one!" Kin said.

"Yeah I did so what I need a place to sleep too." Naruto said not understanding.

"It's boys in one room and girls in the other." Kin said.

"No it isn't genin get one room and Jounin get the other." Naruto said. "Now you three can do whatever you want all you have to do is make it through the chunin exam. While I also get to do whatever I want, but I don't have to make it through the exam, so in other words you three have work to do while I get to screw around."

The genin looked at Naruto with hate in their eyes, but they knew he was right they had their mission and he had his. They soon wandered off much to Naruto's pleasure. Naruto went sight-seeing around the village examining the place where he could have and should have grown up in. He had to admit the place was nicer then the dark cell that Orochimaru kept him in, but the cold bleakness of the Land of Frost was much more appealing to him.

After a little bit of wandering around Naruto heard someone yelling deciding that it would be fun to investigate he headed over to the noise, and was he glad he did. A person who had on purple face paint and a girl with four pony tails were arguing with none other than his sisters and a guy that Naruto suspected to be the Sasuke uchiha that Hitomi talks about. Naruto also knew who the other two people were, and they probably knew who he was being part of the plan. They were the siblings of the sand's Jinchuriki: Temari and Kankuro. Which bagged the question where was Gaara. Naruto guessed it didn't matter. After all could have plenty of fun without Gaara.

"Hey what's with all the racket?" Naruto said. The group of five turned to see a very pale boy wearing a headband with a music note on it coming their way.

"None of your business." Kankuro said.

"Oh my mistake you see you were just making so much noise that I thought you wanted someone to show up and beat the crap out of you." The pale boy said letting off some killer instinct.

"That enough just who the hell are you?" Sasuke said.

"Name's Accelerator." The boy said.

Kankuro's and Temari's eyes seemed too widened like they knew the name although Sasuke, Naruko and Minima couldn't guess why.

"So Accelerator what are you doing here?" Minima asked.

"I heard some noise and thought I would check it out like the Good Samaritan I am." Naruto said sounding like a real prick.

"That not what I meant." Minima said trying to control her frustration. "What are you doing in this village?"

"You mean you don't know?" Temari said cutting in to the conversation. "We're her for the chunin exam."

"The chunin exam?" Minima said.

"Yeah you know where genin are giving the chance to be prompted to chunin." Temari said.

"We weren't told anything about that." Naruko said

"Then it means your aren't good enough to participate." Kankuro said chuckling.

"Oh yeah I bet we'll kick your ass in the chunin exams!" Naruko said.

"Then how about we test your skills right now." Kankuro said taking some sort of bundle off his back and unwarping it.

But before he could finish a new voice spoke. "Kankuro do you want me to kill you." The group looked up to see a boy with red hair standing upside down on a tree branch.

Kankuro looked sick to his stomach and was staring that the boy with fearful eyes. "Sorry Gaara."

'So that's Gaara.' Naruto thought. 'Pretty impressive I didn't even see him climb up there.'

"You got something to say?" Sasuke said looking a little pissed off.

Gaara just looked at him with blank eyes before turning in to sand and they reappearing in front of his siblings. "Come on Baki wants to talk to us."

"Right," Temari said as they started walking off.

"But you just got here don't leave now." Naruto said. Gaara didn't even pay him any mind as he walked away. "Well that disappointing now there is no more fun to be had." Naruto said trying to look as down as possible.

"What about us?" Naruko said sounding offended.

"You three are too weak to have fun with, but I do hope to see you in the chunin exam." Naruto said before walking off. Naruto had a new plan in mind he would go see Orochimaru's favorite little spy and make a request concerning his new form of entertainment: pissing off his sisters. After all he didn't have anything better to do.

Naruko and Minima headed back to their house still angry about the treatment they had gotten from those outsiders. How could they not be told about the chunin exam? It made them look like idiots.

When they entered the house they could already smell Kushina's food. "Kaa-san we're home." Minima said.

Kushina peaked out from the kitchen. "That's great dinner almost ready, so how about you take a seat."

The girls took a seat at the table while Kushina put some food in front of then and also took a seat. "Hey Kaa-san why weren't we told about the chunin exams?" Naruko asked.

"So you found out." Kushina said.

"Yeah we meet some genin from other villages. They were kind of asses" Minima said.

"Yeah that's bound to happen, but I wouldn't let it get to you. They're probably just showing off." Kushina said. "We didn't tell you about the chunin exams because we're the village hosting it, so we can't tell any of our beforehand genin since they could try and get an unfair advantage. We were going to tell you soon, in fact your father is meeting with the jounin right now to see who will be participating."

"So are we going to be taking it?" Minima said excitedly.

"It's up to Kakashi and you, but I have pretty good hunch that he's going to let you participate." Kushina said. The girls smiled at each other. It was going to be an exciting week. 

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of Kabuto's house after getting him to agree to his idea although it was more trouble than it should have been. First Kabuto had yelled at him telling him that they shouldn't be talking to each other, but Naruto blew him off. Then Kabuto flat had refused him saying that his idea would draw unnecessary attention, but after Naruto refused to leave Kabuto house he eventually gave in. Naruto wished he could see the look on his sisters faces when they heard, but sadly he wouldn't be there to witness it.<p>

Naruto was interrupted from his train of thought when he turned a corner and a man with red clothes and white hair was leaning on the wall looking very smug. "Now what's a B-class ninja doing in are village." Jiraiya of the Sannin said.

Naruto was little surprised to see him there but played it cool. "Wow a big shot like you knows about a little minnow like me. I'm honored." Naruto said stopping to look at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya lost his smug look and just looked annoyed. "Cut the crap what are you doing here Accelerator?"

"I'm here for the chunin exam of course. It not so strange for a jounin to be listed in the bingo book now is it?" Naruto said.

"You're right, but it is strange for someone so young, even if they are a jounin, to be given a genin team." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto taking in every detail of his face trying to detect some sort of lie.

"I'm just that talented." Naruto replied.

"It's also strange that a ninja who has lived in the Land of Frost for a number of years would suddenly become a jounin of a newly found village far away." Jiraiya said.

"What can I say I wanted a change of scenery and Otogakure needed ninja." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya got right into Naruto face so much so that if he got any closer he would have hit Naruto's reflection and be sent tumbling backwards like an idiot. "You know what I think. I think that you're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Why don't you go pester some other jounin instructor." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice. Jiraiya took one last look at him before walking away.

"What an asshole." Naruto said under his breath, but Naruto knew that Jiraiya's threat was serious and would be a huge problem. Jiraiya would go digging and he would find the file of Naruto's visit so long ago. From what Mito told Naruto the guards that he had told his name too had lied in their testimony, but if they were asked again by one of a Sannin they maybe they wouldn't be so quick to hide the truth. If they told Jiraiya Naruto's real name then he would have a lot more to worry about then Orochimaru's invasion. It would take Jiraiya a little bit to find the file since he would have to go by face and not name, so before he found it Naruto would have do something.

Naruto smiled his insane smile. He hadn't even been here a full day but he was already having so much fun. He got to piss off his sister and Jiraiya and he had barley done anything. The leaf sure was an interesting place.


	7. Testing Out

Naruto observed how quiet it was in Konoha at night. There was hardly anyone out expect for the few anbu that patrolled the village. It was nothing like the land of Frost where the night was filled with bangs and crashes, and the occasional scream. Naruto didn't like the quiet because if it was quiet someone may hear.

Naruto had taken a shoot in the dark. He expected that the guards that had turned him away were the night guards. So Naruto had hide near the guard post right before the night shift and long and behold the guards he wanted to show up did. He would have to wait a little lounger and keep an eye out for the anbu patrols, but other than that the plan was set.

After Naruto determined enough time had passed and there were no anbu around he took two pebbles from his pocket and took aim. The guards weren't really paying attention to anything around them, and they looked pretty tried. This was good for Naruto since there reaction time was going to be slow.

So Naruto sent the first pebble flying. The guard didn't even notice as the pebble entered his skull went through his brain and out the other side. It was a clean shoot with hardly any blood splatter at all. The sight of his friend dying did of course put the other guard on alert, so he actually saw the second pebble coming at him. He pulled out a kunai to block the incoming projectile. It didn't do any good however as the pebble was going so fast that it broke the kunai without losing much speed and that guard met the same fate as his friend. Naruto got the hell out of there before anbu found the bodies.

Naruto got to his hotel room without anyone seeing him or the bodies. Naruto congratulated himself on a job well done. Naruto knew that once Jiraiya found the file and the bodies he would put two and two together and Naruto would be the prime suspect, but without any evidence there was nothing Jiraiya could do. After all Naruto had just used two pebbles he found off the side of the road nothing that could be traced back to him, and if Jiraiya asked for an alibi then Naruto's genin would give him one. Naruto went to sleep thinking about the upcoming chunin exams. 

* * *

><p>Minato and Jiraiya were looking at the two dead guards being examined by medical ninja and anbu. Jiraiya was pissed, he had just discover the file of Accelerator's visit and was wondering why he had come to the leaf as a child. He had planned to ask the guards about it since something seemed off about their testimony. To his surprise however he showed up and saw Minato and two dead guards.<p>

Jiraiya explained this all to Minato and Minato was surprised to say the least. "I never thought I hear about that case again. Truth be told I had completely forgotten about it till now." Minato said.

"Damn he was one step ahead of me." Jiraiya swore. "Is there anything here that can prove he did it?"

Minato shook his head. "No they were killed by pebbles of all things, and although I don't know any ninja who uses pebbles as a weapon any jounin or higher could have thrown it fast enough it pierce someone's head."

"Can't we get him for that anbu he murder that night since now we know who did it?" Jiraiya asked.

"No because we can't take action for any previous crime since he's here for the chunin exam." Minato said.

"So we can't do anything to him then." Jiraiya said.

"That's about right, but I want to know it why did he kill them? He can't be punished for the anbu murder so why bother killing these guards?" Minato said trying to think of an answer.

"They must of known something that Accelerator didn't want use to know about, but if that's the case why did he tell them in the first place or even come to the village that night, and if it was something we couldn't know about why didn't he kill them that night along with the anbu? This just doesn't make any sense." Jiraiya said truly stumped as what Accelerator could be thinking.

"I don't think we're going to find out anytime soon, but I'll make sure to have anbu keep an eye on him." Minato said. 

* * *

><p>The day of the chunin exams was nice a sunny. The academy was bustling with activity. There were genin from all over the elemental nations all looking for the chance to become chunin. Naruko, Minima and Sasuke were no exception. They walked thought the halls of the academy hardly being able to believe that they were students here no so long ago.<p>

They walked past an obvious genjutsu on the second floor and proceed to the third floor. When they got there they were greeted with an ear shattering scream of "Sasuke!" Then Sakura and Ino jumped him from both sides before arguing about who got there first.

"Can you two give it a rest already?" Kiba said walking over with shino.

"Try not to get involved it would just be too troublesome." Shikamaru said walking over with Choji.

"I'm glad to see you guys haven't changed a bit." Minima chuckled.

"Yeah well I wish some of us had." Kiba said looking over at Sasuke who was still trying to get Sakura and Ino off him.

"So it looks like we're taking the chunin exam together." Choji said in between taking bites of his chips.

"Yeah it's going to be so exciting." Naruko said.

"You guys may what to keep it down you drawing some looks." A man with glasses and a leaf headband said as he walked towards them. It was only then the group looked around to see that the other genin were looking at them with not so friendly faces.

"Oh are bad. Thanks for the advice." Minima said.

"It really no problem I glad to help out some Rookies. My name's Kabuto by the way."

"Rookies? So you must have taken this exam before." Choji asked.

"Yeah seven times in fact." Kabuto said.

"That many?" Sakura asked having a hard time believing it.

"Well it not all that bad. I've been able to get a lot of information from all my times taking it." Kabuto said pulling out a bunch of cards. "I have a little bit of something on every one."

Sasuke suddenly look at Kabuto with a serious expression. "Do you have anything on a guy named Gaara and one named Accelerator?"

"Who are those guys?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"Some guys we meet a little while ago. They talked a big game and basically thought that we weren't even worth there time." Sasuke replied.

"What how dare they!" Sakura yelled. "There is no way they could best you Sasuke not in a million years!" Naruko and Minima weren't so sure. Sasuke might be strong but those two just had something about them that screamed danger.

"You know their names that make it too easy." Kabuto said looking through his cards. What they didn't know was that Kabuto had more than just a little bit of information on Accelerator. After all the man himself did come and make sure Kabuto added a couple of tidbits to his card.

"We'll start with Gaara." Kabuto applied chakra to the card and a picture of Gaara appeared. "Wow this guy's intense. He completed a B-rank rank mission as a genin." The group looked at the card with wide eyes. There was a genin that strong taken the chunin exam.

"Bug deal we fought one of the seven swordsmen." Naruko said.

"There's another thing too. Kabuto said and the group looked at him with anticipation. "All the missions he's done he has come back without a scratch." This information actually shook Naruko and the other up.

"Man this guy isn't someone we should mess around with." Kiba said.

"Now let's see about Accelerator." Kabuto said taking a card and looking at it, but when he did his face changed to otter horror which only put the rookies more on edge."

"What is it?" Minima asked.

"This guy I don't even know what to say." Kabuto said trying to keep clam. "He's your guys' age but he's not a genin. He's a jounin, and a B-rank threat in the bingo book."

Any fear the group had about Gaara was immediately replaced with Accelerator. "How is that possible that's only one rank lower then Kakashi!?" Minima said.

"I don't know but it's all here." Kabuto said. "He recently became a jounin for the hidden sound. His genin team is Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. Not only that, but the rumor is that Accelerator has been with his genin team less than a mouth. He also got his B-rank when he killed an entire genin team jounin-sensei include all by himself."

The rookies paled even Sasuke and Naruko who were the most eager to fight strong opponents weren't looking to good. "What kind of guy has that much power?" Naruko asked.

"And apparently just like Gaara he's never been hurt on a mission." Kabuto added.

"Well I least since he's a jounin we wouldn't have to face him." Sakura said sounding relived.

"That might be true but we still have to deal with his genin team and who knows what they're like."

"How about we show you." A voice said and then a guy who was covered in bandages appeared right in front of Kabuto. The guy threw a punch that Kabuto barely dodged. At least they thought he dodged, but then his glasses broke and Kabuto fell to his knees and vomited.

"Kabuto!" yelled Minima and Naruko as they ran over to him.

"I'm ok." Kabuto said getting to his feet. "You three certainly did show me and I have conclude that you are just as crazy and dangerous as your sensei." Kabuto told the three ninja from the sound.

"Please don't put us on the same level as are sensei." The female said. "He's way more insane and dangerous then we are."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't watch yourself." The other male of the group said.

Naruko wanted to say something back but before she got the chance an eruption of smoke came from the far end of the room. When the smoke disappear a man in a black trench coat stood in front of the genin with what looked like a small army behind him.

"Knock it off you sound ninja do you want to be disqualified before the exams have even begun." The man said.

"Sorry sir." The ninja with the bandages said although it was clear he didn't mean it.

"I'm name is Ibiki your first examiner and your worst nightmare." He said. "Now you have five minutes to grab a number and get inside this room or be disqualified." This of course made every rush towards to room.

Naruko got a seat right next to Sakura towards the front of the room. When everyone was inside Ibiki started explaining the test. They would start with 10 points and if they were caught cheating then they would lose 2 points. If one of them lost all their points then their whole team would fail. The last question would be given in the last 10 minutes and that was all there was to it. Ibiki started the clock the test begun. 

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the doors and everyone in the room looked at him. They didn't look to happy either. Naruto could guess why. He was less they 3 times their age after all. Naruto kept walking ignoring the other jounin hate fill stares. Naruto was in a lounge that all the jounin-senseis were allowed to use while they wanted for their genin.<p>

Naruto noticed that all the jounin stuck to their little groups. Waterfall ninja with other waterfall ninja. Leaf ninja with other leaf ninja. There was no mingling with the other shinobi. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have a group to seat with since he was the only sound jounin in the leaf.

Naruto looked around the lounge to see where he could sit when he noticed that it wasn't just jounin in the lounge. Sitting at the leaf's table was none other than the Hokage and his wife. He was chatting with a bunch of other jounin. There was Kakashi, a guy with a bowl haircut, another guy with a cigarette and a beard and a woman with eyes as red as Naruto's own.

Naruto walked over to their table. "Hello Hokage mind if I seat here." Naruto asked. Minato gave Naruto a look that showed he was obviously not invited, but when Naruto didn't leave Minato said he could. Naruto sat down right across from the Hokage.

No one wanted to talk which lead to some very awkward silence. Kushina wanting to do something about it and tried starting up a conversation. "Accelerator right? You're so young to be a jounin."

"Yes lady Hokage I'm a little young, but it's not so unheard of is it. I heard that Itachi uchiha became a jounin even younger than I did." Naruto said.

"Well yes I guess that true. How do you like the leaf?" Kushina asked.

"It nice although it's very different from what I'm used to." Naruto replied as a waiter came by and he ordered a drink.

"Well I'm pretty sure everyone likes their home better than anywhere else." Kushina said.

"I guess so, but hey I heard you daughters are participating in the chunin exams. You must be proud of them." Naruto said.

"I am and I'm sure your proud of you genin as well." Kushina said.

The waiter came by and handed Naruto his drink. "I am proud of them I just hope they don't go killing ever other genin team especially the one your daughters on. After all you've already lost two kids it would be tragic to lose the other two. I think if I was that terrible a parent I would kill myself." Naruto took a drink of his beer with his eyes on Kushina.

Everyone fell dead silent. No one ever brought up Kushina missing kids it was a very touchy subject for her, and not only did this guy bring it up. He just implied that his genin team was going to kill her daughters.

Kushina was gripping the side of the table with shaking hands. Her hair was covering her eyes so no one could tell what expression she had, but it couldn't be good. "Kushina just clam down." Minato said trying his best to not let things get out of hand.

Kushina didn't listen however as she stood up and hit the table so hard that it spilt in half. "Listen up bastard!" Kushina yelled as Naruto sat there calming sipping his drink. "You and your genin might be some big shoots in the tiny little village you call home, but this is the big leagues and there's no way your wimpy little genin could ever beat my girls! So when you have to take them back to your village bloody and defeated just remembers this conversation!"

The only sound in the whole room was Naruto taking the last sip of his drink. Then he place it on the table, but because the table was broken down the middle the bottle rolled off and fell to the floor with a crash. "I think you're the one who thinks they're a big shoot." Naruto said standing up. "There are a lot of things you don't know, but you'll find out before the chunin exams end and when you do just remember this conversation." Naruto said walking to the doors.

"You know I've known a couple people like you." The man with cigarette said. Naruto stopped and looked back at him. "People who are so powerful that they think there invincible, but let me tell you something there will come a time where you are real trouble and have to admit you lost."

Naruto smiled at him. "I know that I'm not invincible. I know that it's possible that someone may be able to hurt me one day, but it also possible that the sun won't rise tomorrow. But let's face it the sun is going to rise tomorrow, and it's going to keep rising." Naruto then left the lounge.

Minato watched him leave. It had taken all of his self-control to not do what Kushina had done. Accelerator had walked into the leaf like he owned the place and had done whatever he wanted. Minato was positive he had killed those guards, but there was still nothing he could do about it. There was however something his daughters could do. When they wiped the floor with Accelerator's genin Accelerator would finally lose that cocky attitude and Minato would enjoy every second of it. 

* * *

><p>Naruko had figured out the point of the test. The problem was that she didn't have any good way to cheat. Sasuke could use his sharingan, and Minima was sure to figure out something, but Naruko had no idea. She could try glancing over at Sakura's paper since she seemed to know the answers, but not only was she likely to get caught that way but it would also take too long.<p>

Naruko went over every jutsu she had to see what she could do. Then an idea hit her. She did some hand signs under her desk and slammed her palm on the underside of the desk. Naruko sneezed to cover up the popping sound of her summon.

A small orange toad was now sitting on Naruko's lap. "Hey what's u-" Gamakichi tried to say but Naruko put her hand over his mouth.

"You need to be quiet." Naruko whispered. Gamakichi nodded and Naruko let go.

"Why did you summon me?" Gamakichi asked.

"I need a distraction so I can cheat on this test you think you can do that." Naruko said.

"Sure thing." Gamakichi said as he hopped off Naruko lap. When he was a little ways away he jumped on top of a girls test. The girl was so shocked by the sudden appearance of a toad that she screamed and tried to hit it.

This caused everyone in the room to look and see what was going on. Gamakichi hopped around the whole room with everyone trying to catch him, but no one succeeding. Eventually Ibiki calmly walked up to where the toad was hoping around and with a flick of the wrist he caught him. "Well looks like that's it for me." Gamakichi said before disappearing.

"Everyone go back to your tests and shut up." Ibiki yelled.

Everyone did just that, but luckily for Naruko she now had every question filled out. Now all she had to do was wait for the last question. When the time ticked down Ibiki called the class's attention. "I'm only going to say this once but you can choose whether or not to take the final question."

"Why wouldn't we take the question?" Someone said.

"Because if you miss this question you'll be a genin forever, if that's too much pressure then feel free to leave." Ibiki said. This got the class discussing and a couple teams did leave. When it looked like no one else was going to leave Ibiki said they all passed which lead into a speech on about being a chunin. Then something really strange happed. Something came through the window and a giant banner was displayed with a woman with purple hair standing in front of it.

"Hello maggots I'm you next examiner, Anko" The women said. The class was to stun to say anything.

"You're early Anko." Ibiki said from behind the poster.

"Whatever no one wants to hear your speech anyways." Anko said. "Now you maggots you are to run to the forest of death, and make it double time." Anko them jumped out the window with the genin following.

All the genin teams made it to the forest of death where Anko made then sign a release form them explained to them the test. It was pretty simple but it guaranteed that at least half of them would fail. Naruko, Minima and Sasuke got an earth scroll before heading into the forest.

The forest of death really earned its name. They hadn't been there for too long, but Naruko already lost count of the thing that tried to eat her. It was frustrating because they had to keep using time and energy to fight these things.

It took them the entire day to finally find a team. Well 'team' wasn't really the right word since it was only one person. "Did you get lost?" Minima taunted the grass nim.

The grass ninja sent them a wicked smile. "You three are quiet the bunch." The grass nin said. Then out of nowhere a giant purple snake appeared and hit Naruko with its tail sending her flying off into the forest. The snake went after her and Minima and Sasuke were going to follow it, but the grass nin rushed them.

The grass nin was really good at taijutsu. He kept finding openings in Minima's and Sasuke's defense. He was also hard to hit since he was able to bend at impossible angles, and when Minima did manage to hit him with one of her chains it would turn out she just hit a log. So thinks were going bad. "Come on I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Aren't you an uchiha and the Hokage's daughter." The grass nin said.

Sasuke sent a fir ball at him, and Minima used the flame to hide her chain. She felt the chain hit something but when the fire cleared it was just another log. "Nice try." The grass nin said from right behind them.

'How did he get there?' Minima thought right before the grass nin kicked her in the stomach. She was sent flying, but used her chains to dig into the ground and stop herself. She was still sent a pretty good distance away however. Which gave the grass nin some quality time with Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke are you really this weak." The grass nin said as he easily dodged Sasuke kunai swigs.

Sasuke didn't say anything since he was running out of energy. He could feel his movements becoming more sluggish, but then a kunai was suddenly beside the grass nin and it had an explosives tag on it. Sasuke and the grass nin broke apart to avoid getting blown up. Too bad for the grass nin Minima and gotten back to them and had wrap a chain around the grass nin's arm keeping him from moving. Sasuke without thinking sent a fire ball at him. The grass nin went up in flames.

Minima rushed to Sasuke as he collapsed to his knees. "Sasuke are you all right?" Minima asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just used too much chakra. By the way thanks for the help Naruko." Sasuke said looking up at the trees.

Naruko jumped down and landed in front of Sasuke and Minima. "I didn't do that much I just threw one kunai." She said.

"Yeah but that one kunai gave us the opening we needed." Minima said.

"That was actually pretty good." The grass nin said emerging from the fire. Although now team 7 could see that he wasn't a grass nin. Half his face had peeled off reviling someone that was hated by the whole village.

Minima clenched her fist and bit her teeth together. Sasuke and Naruko could see the rage building up inside her. "Orochimaru what are you doing here?"

Orochimaru gave a snake like smile. "That's it. Come on now Minima I haven't seen since you were a baby."

This only made Minima more pissed. "Orochimaru where is my brother?" Minima hissed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Orochimaru said.

That was the final straw for Minima. She charged at Orochimaru all strategy and reason leaving her mind. "Minima don't we can't fight him!" Naruko screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. Minima continued to ran at Orochimaru.

"You're not the one I came here to see. So could you please leave me alone." Orochimaru said bringing his hand into a fist. When Minima got close enough he went for her stomach. She wasn't even thinking about dodging and would have been hit if it wasn't for Naruko pushing her aside just in time. Minima went tumbling to the ground getting dust and dirt all over her clothes.

"What the hell!" Minima said sitting up only for her to go speechless. In front of her was Orochimaru with his fist logged inside Naruko stomach. The punch that Minima should have been hit with. Naruko face was twisted in pain. When Orochimaru brought back his hand Naruko fell to her knees then vomited blood before completely collapsing into it.

Then Orochimaru's neck extended to an impossible length all the way to Sasuke. "My gift to you." Orochimaru said before biting Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke scream was horrible and Minima was sure that the whole forest could hear. Thankfully it didn't last long as Sasuke passed out from pain.

Orochimaru retracted his neck looking very pleased with himself then looked Minima in the eyes. Minima was too scared to move as Orochimaru walked towards her. He stopped just in front of her and said something that would haunt Minima for a long time to come. "You know Naruto is much more behaved then you three." 

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was actually supposed to go to the end of the preliminaries, but I thought that this was a much better ending, and you get the chapter earlier so it all works out. I know some of you may be disappointed with the Orochimaru fight, but truth is I don't like writing fights that already happened in the canon. I mean I would have to rewatch the episode then write down everything that happened in that fight and it's not like you guys haven't already seen it, so I just think it's a waste of time. Don't worry though I have some really great Accelerator fight planned out so look forward to those. <strong>


	8. The Days Before

Minima had no idea how long she sat there staring off into the distance. All see knew was that when she did regain her senses Orochimaru was gone and the sun was setting. Minima stood up on shaky legs it was only now she realized how hurt she was. Her clothes had cuts and rips all over them. Her hair was tangled in knots and her skin was bruised. The sad part was that she was in best condition on her team.

Sasuke was out cold in a not so peaceful sleep. Naruko face and hair was stained with her own blood and her stomach was tinted red. Thankful the Kyuubi had taken care of most of her injuries, but Naruko didn't seem like she would be waking up anytime soon. Minima knew they couldn't stay where they were so she dragged Sasuke and Naruko to a cave she found nearby.

She tried to treat them as best as she could, but she was no medic nin. All she could really do was make them comfortable and make sure that no one else attacked them. She worked into the night setting traps. Minima was exhausted and hurt, but she was the only one who could keep watch so she would have to stay up.

She sat by the entrance of the cave trying not to fall asleep. More than once she was almost taking to the land of dreams but managed to keep herself awake by telling herself that once Naruko woke up she could sleep.

The night turned into day and the day came with problems. Minima was so tried that she couldn't really say she was keeping watch she was just keeping her eyes opened. That's why the voice he front of her shocked he so much. "You're not a very good lookout are you?"

For the first time in a while Minima actually saw what was in front of her and it was the people she less wanted to see. Accelerator's genin team was standing on front of her with smug looks, and to Minima's displeasure, well rested.

"Why don't you wake Sasuke so we can have a little fun with him." Dosu said.

"I won't let you touch them." Minima said. She was a little more awake now being faced with an enemy, but even she knew she was in no shape to fight them as it felt like it took a life time to get to her feet. She threw a few kunais at them but they were going so slow that an academy student could have blocked it. Dosu did just that and the kunais bounced off his gauntlet.

"That was just sad." Kin said as the three genin jumped towards Minima.

Minima shot to chains from her hands at the three, but once again they were just too slow. 'Damn it why am I so weak?' Minima thought. They were closing in on Minima and she was just too tired to dodge. There was nothing she could do. Then suddenly a green blur appeared out of nowhere. The blur managed to kick all three of the genin away before landing to revel it was actually a person. Minima couldn't believe she had just been saved and asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Who are you?"

The boy stood up to his full height. "I am the hansom devil of the leaf, Rock Lee." Minima didn't know what to say. A guy she didn't even know had saved her and her team.

Dosu was not am amused. "You should have never come to save your girlfriend since now you're the one who's going to be put in the ground." He said rolling up his sleeve to reveal his gauntlet and rushed Lee.

"No you will be the one in the ground." Lee said before disappearing. Dosu stopped wondering where Lee went when he hear something beneath him. "Front Lotus!" Dosu got a sharp kick to his chin which pushed him into the air. The Lee suddenly appeared behind Dosu and wrapped him bandages then slammed him to the ground right after Zaku soften it.

Lee returned back to his position in front of Minima while Dosu pulled himself out of the ground. "Now you've pissed me off." Dosu said. He rushed Lee and side swung at Lee. Lee managed to block, but then his ears started to bleed. Lee felt dizzy and couldn't see straight until he eventually fell to the ground. "Big talk from someone so weak; now on to Sasuke."

Minima was in real trouble now. Lee was out of the picture and it was still three against one. Luckily fate seemed to be on Minima's side. "Human Bullet Tank!" A voice yelled and then a huge green ball came rolling at Zaku who was forced to dodge. After the green ball missed it shrunk down to revel it was Choji with Ino and Shikamaru behind him.

"The worms just keep coming." Dosu commented.

"Oh man this this is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Hey you can at least act like you're willing to help out our friend!" Ino yelled at him.

"Guys." Minima said about ready to cry. So couldn't believe that so many people were willing to help her even thought they were supposed to be enemies in this test.

"I've had just about all I can take with you leaf ninja. I'm going to kill you." Dosu said, but when he tried to run at Ino he discover he couldn't move. "What is going on?" Then Dosu noticed that there was a shadow connected to a smirking Shikamaru.

"Shadow Imitation Technique." Shikamaru said then moved his arms up forcing Dosu to do the same.

"Kin, Zaku do something." Dosu said.

"Alright kin what should we do?" Zaku asked only to notice that Kin wasn't responding. "Kin what wrong.

"Sorry this isn't Kin right now. Please try again." Kin said pointing over to Ino who was lying unconscious.

"So you took over Kin's body. Well in that case." Zaku blasted a strong gust of wing at Kin causing her to hit a tree.

"How could you do that? She's your teammate!" Minima yelled.

"But right now she's someone else. Kill her Zaku." Dosu said.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice from the tree said. Everyone looked up to see Neji standing on a branch.

Dosu face was twisted in anger. They were out number and two of them weren't even able to move anymore. Things were getting really bad, and it only got worse when he and everyone else felt an evil aura coming from Sasuke.

He had these black marking all around his body and he seemed to glow purple. In the blink of an eye he had pushed Zaku to the ground and dislocated both his arms. It was such a horrific scene that Shikamaru let go of his jutsu.

"Sasuke stop it! This isn't like you!" Minima shouted nearly crying.

This seemed to break whatever spell was on Sasuke as the marking disappeared and he looked around confused. "What happed?"

"We're being attacked." Minima answered glad Sasuke snapped out of it.

Sasuke turned to the only able body sound ninja, but the sound nin held up his hand. "Stop I know when I'm defeated so I'll cut you a deal." He laid a heaven scroll on the ground. "You take this and we get to leave."

Minima and Sasuke glared at him, but accepted in the end. Once he left Shikamaru and Choji woke up Naruko and they along with everyone else demanded to know what happed. Minima explained their run in with Orochimaru to the people who weren't there.

"So Orochimaru is in the leaf. That's a scary thought." Ino said.

"I'm more worried about that mark on Sasuke's shoulder." Lee said once he recovered.

"Yeah I'll have to get someone to look at it." Sasuke said.

"Naruko there's one one other thing I want to mention." Minima said.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"After you and Sasuke passed out Orochimaru brought up Naruto." Everyone in the group gasped.

"What did he say?" Ino asked.

"Nothing much but one thing I know for sure is that Naruto's still alive." Minima replied.

"Well that's a good thing." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but it just makes me so mad that Orochimaru still has him." Minima said.

"You should tell your dad." Ino said.

"But I have to get out of this forest first." Minima said.

"But you have the scroll that guy left." Choji said.

"But I can't take that." Minima said waving he hands in front of her. "I didn't do anything to fight them.

"That doesn't matter." Ino said handing her the scroll. "If Orochimaru really is in the village then you telling you dad is much more important than the chunin exams.

Minima looked at everyone with tears in her eyes. "Thanks everyone."

"Just make sure to get your brother back." Ino said giving her the thumbs up. "I want to see how hot he is compared to Sasuke."

Everyone laughed at Ino's comment. "I'll make sure of it." Minima said giving Ino the thumbs up. "But first I really need to get some sleep." Minima said falling to the floor.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Naruko saying, "Don't worry Minima this time I'll keep watch over you."

When Minima woke up from her well-deserved rest the team headed out for the tower. They got there in just under the two day mark. They were surprised to learn that they were the third team to arrive following Garra's team and team 8.

Minima wanted to tell her dad about Orochimaru right away, but they were forbidden to leave the tower until the test was done. So they spent the rest of the time waiting. More teams filed in, and by the end of the test there were a total of seven teams. Most of them were leaf but unfortunately the sound team made it too.

They were all taken to a big room where the Hokage explained the purpose of the chunin exams as well as announced they would be holding a preliminary. He also offered anyone the chance to drop out if they didn't think they were ready, Kabuto did. Minima suggested that Sasuke do the same because of that mark, but he said he would finish the preliminary then have it looked at.

The remaining genin were told to go wait in the balcony with their jounin-senseis. Naruko couldn't help but notice that all the leaf Jounin were eyeing the sound genin as they walked up to Accelerator who was leaning over the railing looking incredibly bored.

When Minima meet up with Kakashi she told him everything about their encounter with Orochimaru, but Kakashi surprised her when he told her that he and the Hokage already knew. Then he went on to tell Sasuke about not letting the cruse seal get out of hand, and that after his match he would been sent to Itachi so he could remove it. Then the huge screen in the room lit up and showed the names of the first match.

** Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado**

At the start of the match it looked like Sasuke was going to lose due to his chakra being drained, but he managed to beat his opponent by using taijutsu and some clever thinking. Then Sasuke and Kakashi left to go see Itachi on the curse mark.

**Zaku Abumi Vs Shino Aburame**

Even though one of Zaku's arms was unusable he still fought. Shino used a series of assaults with his bugs and when it looked like Zaku was surrounded he revealed that he could use his other arm. It didn't change anything however because when he tried to blast air at the bugs his arms exploded making Shino the winner. The leaf jounin looked glad that one of Accelerator's genin got his ass handed to them, but Accelerator didn't seem concerned.

**Misumi Tsurugi Vs Kankuro **

It looked like Misumi had won the match within a couple seconds of starting by threating to break Kankuro neck, but, Kankuro revealed that Misumi was only attacking a puppet. Then the puppet broke Mishmi's bones making Kankuro the winner.

**Ino Yamanaka Vs Sakura**

The match was as average as it could get. The girls battled it out in a series of punches and kicks, but neither one of them did anything that really posed a serious threat to their opponent. The match dragged on and Accelerator had no problem expression how stupid the match was. The matched ended with Ino pulling off a semi-impressive ninjutsu that Sakura managed to break out of. Then they knocked each other out.

**Tenten Vs Temari**

Temari wiped the floor with Tenten. It wasn't like Tenten was a bad ninja it was just that her match-up couldn't have been worse. Temari used her giant fan to blow away all of Tenten's weapons, and the Tenten herself was set flying into the air only to land on Temari's fan.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

Kin was able to use senbons and string to throw Shikamaru off his game, but Shikamaru ran his shadows under Kin's wire and got her to hit her head against the back wall giving him the victory.

All the leaf jounin and even the Hokage looked really excited. If Accelerator's last genin could be taken out then he would be forced to leave the leaf. What they didn't know was that Naruto didn't care if all his genin were defeated. If that happened then Naruto just wouldn't take part in the invasion and that was perfectly fine with him.

**Kiba Inuzuka Vs Naruko Namikaze**

It was a fight between the leaf's biggest hot-heads. The fight was pretty even at first with Akamaru transforming into Kiba then attacking Naruko using his fang passing fang technique. Naruko match him blow for blow however by making a ton of shadows clones, and piling them up to slow Kiba down.

This kept Naruko from taken any blows as Kiba had to sort through Shadow clones that would just replace themselves as soon as they were destroyed. Eventually Kiba ran out of chakra and was force to give up the match.

**Minima Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga**

Minima got ready to face Neji. She knew about the Hyuga's gentle fist technique, so Minima would have to keep her distance. When the fight started neither one of them made of move. Then Neji started to tell her how he was going to win the match because of fate, and that she should just give up now.

Minima however wasn't going to give up just because some prick told her too, so if Neji wouldn't make the first move then Minima would. Minima slammed her hand on the ground sending her chains under the floor and over to Neji. When the chains burst through the ground Neji easily evaded them. Minima kept pulling her chains back under ground and kept trying to hit Neji, but every time he would dodge with elegant movement.

"You know you'll never hit me like that." Neji said pointing to his eyes. "You chains might look a little different, but they're still chakra which my eyes can see even though the ground."

Minima hissed knowing he was right but not wanting to give her attack. She would have kept trying too, however Neji worked his way closer and closer to Minima. Minima knew that she couldn't beat Neji in a taijutsu battle since that was his specialty. She kept backing off throwing kunais to halt his approach, but she could only keep him off for so long. Neji was slowly making his way towards Minima not wanting to take any risks, but if he got close enough or impatient enough then he could charge her and Minima wasn't sure she would be able to stop him.

It was only too late that Minima realized that she had backed up all the way to the wall. Her only option now was to run past Neji or try to fight him off. Fighting him off next to a wall was defiantly not a good idea so she tried to run around him. That was when Neji made his move right when Minima took one step forward to run away from the wall Neji rushed in front of her forcing her in an awkward fighting position.

Minima first instinct was to shoot her chains at Neji, but when she brought her right arm up Neji hit the chakra points on her arm leaving it more or less useless. It was all downhill from there. With Minima not able to use her domain arm and being forced to fight against a wall Neji was able to hit all her chakra points. To Minima credit she didn't do a terrible job defending, but as more of her charka points were hit and more of her body becoming useless it was a losing fight.

The match was called with Neji the winner after Minima collapsed to her knees. It was a good fight it was just that Neji hand more experience and could read Minima moves. Minima was brought back up to the balcony where so was forced to sit near the railing to be able to watch the rest of the fights.

**Lee vs Gaara**

The match started off not looking good for Lee. Garra's sand which his siblings called the ultimate defense stopped Lee dead in his traces. So everyone in the arena was surprised when Lee took off his leg weight and was suddenly able to get though Garra's defense which was apparently the first time it ever happened. Gaara had to resort to using his sand armor. Lee managed to kick him away from his gourd and it looked like he would win, but Gaara got a hold of Lee's arm with his sand and in a gruesome display crushed it. Then he did the same with Lee's leg. Gaara probably would have killed him too if Guy didn't step in.

**Choji Akimichi Vs Dosu Kinuta**

The final was the match that all the jounin were looking forward to; it would decide if Accelerator got to stay or not. It didn't help that Choji wanted to quit before the match even started, however. Luckily Asuma managed to talk him into fighting by offering him food.

Choji immediately used his human bullet tank to stop Dosu sound from reaching him. It was a good plan, but all Dosu had to do was use the water in Choji's body to transmit his sound leaving him as the winner much to the disappointment of the leaf.

All the victors drew a number to see who they would fight in the tournament after the month long break. Naruko would fight Neji; something that Naruko was ready to do since he had beaten her sister. Sasuke would fight Gaara. Kankuro would fight Shino. Shikamaru would fight Temari, and Dosu would fight the winner of their match. Once that was done they were dismissed.

"I'm so proud of you two." Kushina said on the way home. Minato wasn't with then since he had to start setting up the chunin exams and look into Orochimaru's little plan.

"That's great mom, but I lost." Minima said still mad about the whole thing.

"That's ok it was your first exam and hardly anyone pass on their first go." Kushina said sounding upbeat.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Naruko asked.

"Go ahead." Kushina said thinking about what she was going to cook for dinner.

"Why did the jounin seem so happy when one of Accelerator's genin lost? I know he's kind of an asshole, but they were a few people like that." Naruko said thinking she may be reading too deep into the situation.

Kushina missed a step, but recovered without the girls noticing. "That is just because he said so very rude things about the leaf." Naruko didn't think that was all he said, but if her mom didn't want to tell her then it was none of her business. "Also I need to tell you girls a few things this especially concerns you Naruko." Kushina said. The girls looked at Kushina wondering what she had to say. "You know that kid from the sand Gaara. Well he's a jinchuriki."

This hit Naruko hard. She never expected meet another jinchuriki so soon, and he was even the same age as her. This got Naruko thinking about how different they were. He didn't even hesitate when crushing Lee's arm. Could she have been like that if she had stayed on the path she was on before Mito left? She wanted to say no, but she wasn't sure.

"Because of this Minima and I have decided we're going to teach you two the rasengan." Kushina said. Minima and Naruko both perked up at that they had wanted to learn that jutsu since as long as they could remember, but Kushina always said they were too young. It was the one think Naruko tantrums never got her.

"But what about are training which Kakashi?" Minima asked.

"There won't be any. Kakashi is training Sasuke personally since he's granted to fight Gaara." Kushina said. "But if he does lose to Gaara it will be up to you Naruko to beat him, so you have to win against Neji." Kushina said.

"All right I'll do my best." Naruko said.

"You better be because learning the Rasengan is going to be anything but easy." Kushina said. 

* * *

><p>Naruto walked towards his hotel thinking about how bored he was going to be for the next month. He honestly kind of wanted Dosu to lose then he wouldn't have to participate in the invasion although he was sure Orochimaru still would have made him show up.<p>

Naruto was thinking how much this month would suck when Naruto was suddenly aware that someone was following him. Naruto turned around to see who would be stupid enough to sneak up on a B-rank ninja. When he did however he was caught off guard. Not because it was a serious threat behind him; no far from it there was a square rock behind him.

Naruto had only ever been stumped a few times in his life, but he seriously had no idea how to react to this awful disguise. Should he just walk away and pretend he didn't see anything. That seemed like the best option, but before Naruto was able to completely turn around the 'rock' flew up into the air and a boy with a long scarf ran at him.

Naruto stepped to the side a little not wanting to have to explain to anbu why the boy had a broken wrist. The boy ran right past him not being able to stop himself and ran right into a trash can. "Wow you're really good." The boy said climbing out of the pile of rotting food and discarded clothes. "I'm Konohamaru what's your name?" He asked.

Naruto walked right past him hoping that he would just go away. Naruto already had to look after three brats, and he didn't think he could deal with even talking to another one. "Hey wait up." The brat said running after Naruto.

"Don't talk to me don't you know I'm not a leaf ninja." Naruto hoping that would be enough to get him to leave; it was not.

"Of course I know that I can see your headband. Do you think I'm an idiot or something?" Konohamaru said.

"Yes," was Naruto simple answer.

Konohamaru didn't even seem to hear Naruto's reply as he kept on talking. "You're here for the Chunin exams right?"

"I'm a Jounin brat."

Naruto wished he hadn't said that as the brat's eyes lit up like a firework. "Wow really does that mean you go all over the elemental and do cool missions?"

"If I say yes will you go away?" Naruto said thinking how much trouble he would get in if he broke this kid's arm.

Once again the kid didn't seem to hear him. "Hey I have a question for you. Since you're not a leaf ninja have by any chance you seen three girls? Their names are Mito, Hanabi and Hitomi."

Naruto looked at him though the corner of his eye. Naruto couldn't believe he mentioned those names to a complete stranger. The run-aways was supposed to be a secret, so other nations wouldn't go looking for them although Naruto was pretty sure that the other nations had this information by now. "What are they to you?"

"They're my friends of course." Konohamaru said.

Naruto doubted it none of the girls had ever mentioned him before. "No kid I haven't seen them, so can to leave now?"

Finally Naruto's words seemed to get through to him. "Alright them fine I can see that I'm not wanted here." Konohamaru said leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto relived that he finally got that brat to leave, but why did he ask about the girls. Naruto was truly puzzled by this. He didn't seem like a close friend, so why was he concerned. As Naruto was thinking about this a girl almost ran into him.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and got so close to hitting Naruto that Naruto was positive that he reflection was going to send her flying back and break a few of her bones, but at the last second she spun of her foot to avoid Naruto. For a brief moment their eyes met. Naruto could see the reflection of his red eyes on the white pupiless eyes of the girl.

That was all he saw before she ran past him. Naruto looked back at her to catch one last look to make sure he wasn't mistaken, but he knew he wasn't. The girl that had just past him was Hanabi's older sister Hinata, but that girl wasn't at all what Hanabi described. Hinata was working hard Naruto saw the sweat on her face when she passed. Hinata also had a look of determination in her eyes. Hanabi had described Hinata as a nervous wreck, but Naruto could see that this was no longer the case. It looks like the girls' departure had changed this village more than they thought. 

* * *

><p>"Come on it's not that hard." Suigetsu said.<p>

"Shut up! It only easy for you because you're made of the stuff." Hanabi said. The girls had been working are their elemental chakra training ever since Naruto left. The training was going really well if you asked the girls if you asked Suigetsu however, he would say it was going painfully slow.

They were set up by a lake to help Hanabi with here water release. Suigetsu had told her that the first step to mastering water release was to control already existing water, so that was what Hanabi was trying to accomplish. She would put her hand in the lake and then try to move the water up her arm and eventually to her face. Hanabi had managed to get it half up her forearm, but that's when it would become too hard on her and the water would fall back down to the lake. Hanabi was actually the farthest in her training thanks to Suigetsu's help, but then again he asked Hanabi about opening the scroll every few hours.

Mito and Hitomi were also making remarkable process for not having a teacher to help them. Mito was working on her lighting release. She was holding a metal rod with the light bulb on the end. Her goal was to channel her lighting chakra into the rod and light up the bulb. She has gotten it a few times but every time it stayed on for less than a second.

Hitomi was holding a regular piece of paper and was trying to burn it. The only thing she has been able to do was make it warmer and recently it even started to crinkle. While the girls were doing this for hours on end Suigetsu would spend time swimming in the lake.

"Come on just opening the scroll. I promise I won't leave when I get the sword besides you can still work on this stuff on the go." Suigetsu said from the lake.

"I told you before I'm not opening into I feel like I've made real progress on my water release." Hanabi said getting tired of Suigetsu's complaining. He was like a little kid.

"But you have made really good progress and so have Mito and Hitomi." Suigetsu wined.

Hanabi was getting fed up with Suigetsu and lost her concentration causing the water on her arm to fall back into the lake. "See what you made me do now I have to start over!" Hanabi yelled.

"Starting over isn't that big of a deal." Suigetsu said lifting his arm above the water and as if it was a simple as breathing Suigetsu made the water climb up his arm all the way to his hand.

They continued this routine for two weeks as the girls got more in tuned with their chakra. Mito was able to keep the light on for much longer, Hitomi's paper turned black and started to smoke and Hanabi was able to get the water up to her shoulder, and this is why Hanabi finally decided to open the scroll. As much as they hated to admit it Suigetsu had help them considerably. Even with Hitomi and Mito who had chakra natures he knew little about. He had also helped them with their taijutsu, so now they were in the land of waves standing in front of the great Naruto Bridge.

"Hey doesn't he want his name to be kept a secret?" Suigetsu said taking yet another sip of water.

"Yeah I don't know why he has a bridge named after him." Mito said.

"I guess it doesn't matter let's just get my sword. I don't want to stay here too long. We're in the land of fire and if you three are discovered Accelerator will have my head." Suigetsu said.

"I agree." Hitomi said. They walked around town asking about the sword, and they found out where it was. They also found out that it was Kakashi, Naruko, Minima and Sasuke who took down Zabuza.

"Who knew that it would be Accelerator's sisters who took down Zabuza-sensei." Suigetsu said walking up the mountain where the villages supposedly buried Zabuza.

Mito was also surprised she didn't think here sister were strong enough to take on one if the seven swordsmen. Naruto could beat Zabuza Mito was sure of that, but Suigetsu was just a swordsmen apprentice so Mito wasn't sure if he could beat Zabuza, and Suigetsu kick all three of their asses during taijutsu training. So did that mean that Minima and Naruko were already that much stronger than her, and possibly as strong as Suigetsu. Mito clenched her fists at the thought. She was falling behind she would have to pick it up. Unknown to her Hanabi and Hitomi were having similar thought.

They got to the top of the mountain and there it was: Suigetsu's new sword stinking out of the ground. "Come to papa." Suigetsu said running towards it. Mito, Hitomi and Hanabi didn't know what to make of the sword. It was huge they didn't even see how anyone could lift it it alone fight with it, but Suigetsu seemed to have no problem pulling it out of the ground. He examined the blade letting the sunlight hit it. "Oh yeah." Suigetsu said before strapping it to his back.

"So now that you have your sword are you going to leave us?" Hitomi said.

"Sorry but no you see not only I'm I going to keep my promise, but I have a special interest in you three." Suigetsu said.

The girls were stunned Suigetsu had an interest in them? He certainly didn't show it when he was training them. "And what is this interest?" Mito asked.

Suigetsu smiled. "Don't you remember my goal?"

"Yeah it to collected the seven swords." Hanabi said.

"That's only half of it." Suigetsu said. You see I can't possibly use all the swords at one time, so I want to recreate the seven swordsmen, and Accelerator has so kindly shown me some good candidates. How do you three feel about learning some kenjutsu?"

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Suigetsu was offering to give them one of the seven swords. Mito was just thinking of ways to get more power and Suigetsu was offering it to her "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Mito said trying not to sound too excited.

"Alright I teach you a few things, but since Accelerator's going to be done with the invasion soon we better get back to the land of Frost." Suigetsu said.

"Hai," the girls said excited to have a second sensei. 

* * *

><p>*Konoha *<p>

Naruto was sitting in the arena where the final stage of the chunin exams would take place. He had been bored out of his mind for the past month. His only source of entertainment had been watching Hanabi's sister. He had discovered that she ran the same path every day as part of her training. Naruto like to compare her to Hanabi and see what the difference between them was. She wasn't as strong as Hanabi yet, but her pace was incredibly and if Hanabi didn't work just as hard then Hinata would catch up.

Watching Hinata was not nearly enough to keep him entertained for long however. Naruto was hoping that these fights could brighten him up a bit before the invasion began. Naruto's last genin would not be fighting however since he got himself killed on Orochimaru's orders. It was no loss to Naruto; Dosu was nothing to him and honestly his fights were boring to watch. Thinking of fights the genin were lining up in the arena. The tournament was about to begin.


	9. The Invasion

The first fight was between Neji and Naruko. The next match was supposed to be Sasuke against Gaara, but Sasuke hadn't shown up yet. This was an obvious problem to the invasion plan since they were supposed to start when Gaara went into his beast mode during their match. Naruto was wondering how much Orochimaru was sweating up there in the Kage box. Naruto knew that Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage, and Naruto assumed he had killed the real one; a fact that he was also sure that the sand Nin had no idea about.

Naruto was also curious on how the Hokage and his wife (who was also in the Kage box) would react to seeing the one who took their precious son away from them. Naruto just hoped Orochimaru wouldn't spill the beans on him when he ultimately got his ass handed to him by the Hokage. Naruto heard the roar of the crowd and looked back down at the match that had already started.

Neji took care of another one of Naruko's shadows clones. "Come on is this all you can do? This is the same strategy you used on Kiba." Neji taunted taking out two more clones.

Naruko didn't say anything and made three more clones to replace the ones she lost. Naruko knew however that her clones weren't getting through to Neji and was trying to think of plan. Unfortunately for Naruko she had spent the entire month learning the rasengan. She did manage to learn it… well sort of. She needed the help of one of her clones to make it since she still had horrible chakra control. She could use it on Neji, but she had the feeling that Neji also had something up his sleeve plus she wanted to save her new move to use on either Gaara or Sasuke if he showed up that is.

Meanwhile Neji was still tearing thought Naruko's clones and she was having a hard time replacing them quick enough. The whole goal of Naruko's shadow clones were to make her opponent use up chakra, but Neji was hardly using any in his gentle fists. It was a huge problem for Naruko since even with the kyuubi shadows clones still used up a bunch of chakra.

What Neji didn't know however was that Naruko had been slowly making a ring of shadows clones around him, and the ones that had been fighting had just been to keep his eyes focused on them and not the other clones and now it was finally complete. The clones that were currently fighting Neji jumped back to join the ring and every clone pulled at two kunais. "You're surrounded just give up Neji." One of the clones said.

"I don't think I will as fate has determined that I'm the one who will win this match." Neji said just as arrogant as ever.

"Them I hope your hospital room is comfortable." Naruko's clone said and all of them threw their kunais as Neji.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji yelled spinning around so fast that a dome of chakra appeared around him. It sent Naruko's kunais all over the place a few even found their ways into Naruko's clones dispelling them. Once Neji stopped spinning he pointed to his eyes and said. "Did you really believe I didn't see your clones surrounding me?"

Naruko cursed herself and jumped back a ways since her ring of clones had been broken by that attack, but Neji wouldn't have that as he rushed Naruko closing more than a few of her chakra points before Naruto's clones could come and distract him.

Now Naruko was in real trouble. Her feet were numb and she couldn't even fell her left hand anymore, and since she couldn't feel her left hand she couldn't do hand signs, and if she couldn't do hand signs then she couldn't make more shadow clones.

Naruko recalled the six odd clones that hadn't been dispelled by Neji. Neji wasn't going to give her enough time to think of a new plan however as he rushed Naruko and her clones. The only thing Naruko could think to do was send all her clones at Neji at once. She had her clones form a circle around Neji just like last time although on a much smaller scale. When they threw their kunais Neji once again used his Palm Rotation and blocked the kunais, but Naruko was ready this time. Right when Neji stopped spinning Naruko rushed at him. She was so close to landing a knockout punch, but Neji was prepared for this.

When Naruko got in range Neji shouted "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" He landed every hit on Naruko who was forced almost half-way across the arena. Her legs felt like jelly and her arms were not completely useless. On top of that all her clones had disappeared since she no longer had the chakra control to support them. "It looks like I win although fate already decided I would." Neji said calmly walking up to Naruko. "You should just give up."

Naruko growled at Neji unable to do anything else. She was out of strength and out of plans. She really should just give up, but she was too stubborn to do so. She was just so mad that she couldn't beat this bastard for Minima's sake. If only she had more power. Then it hit her she did have more power. Tou-san and Kaa-san would hate her for using it but if it was enough to beat Neji then she would take the punishment.

The crowd was ready for the next fight sure that Neji had won, but something unexpected happened to Naruko. Demonic chakra started leaking out. Minima who was watching from the crowd was afraid that Naruko had gone back to her old ways. Minato and Kushina were horrified that Naruko lost control of the kyuubi after not having an accident for so long although they now knew those weren't accidents. They were about to jump in and stop Naruko, but just as quickly as the chakra appeared it disappeared, and with it Naruko had full use of her body. Neji who had been caught off guard was forced to take a punch to the face, and it made him disoriented. Naruko then overwhelm him with shadows clones. He was too disoriented to put up a decent defense and was knocked out.

Naruto actually thought Naruko pulled off a pretty good move with her demonic chakra. She used it to basically flush out her chakra network and restore it to normal. It was a dangerous move however. Leak too little and it doesn't work. Leak too much and you lose control. Naruto was amusing himself with the idea that Naruko would lose control and help their invasion, but then Naruto remembered. It was Sasuke fight but he wasn't here to take part. As Naruto was figuring out what impact this would have on the invasion plan the Hokage announced that the second match was to be pushed back to the last match probably under Orochimaru's suggestion.

So the third match was announced which Kankuro then forfeited. So the fourth match began. It was not nearly as flashy as Naruko's match, but it was still enjoyable especially to Naruto you despite his rather flashy vector control enjoyed outsmarting an opponent then just running at them at full force. The fight ended when Shikamaru used a clever trick with his shadows to take control of Temari's body. Then he forfeited which was a shock to most of the spectators, but Naruto had a feeling from watching the way Shikamaru fought that he was going to forfeit.

Then it was on to Sasuke match who had still yet to show up. He was given ten minutes to show or forfeit his match. Naruto wondered what was keeping Sasuke. He didn't seem like the type to wuss-out, so what could he be doing? Naruto question was answer when a smoke cloud appeared in the center of the arena with Kakashi and Sasuke in it.

"What assholes not only were they late, but they had to make a big entrance too." Naruto said out loud. Sasuke curse mark was gone and he looked ready to go.

"Alright Sasuke I'll be watching from the audience so give me a good fight." Kakashi said.

"Hai," Sasuke said staring down Gaara who started walking down the stairs towards the arena.

Kakashi then Shunshined right next to Naruto. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"I don't mind wouldn't want you to miss Gaara killing your student because you were late." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but if you want to talk about being late where's you student." Kakashi said sending Naruto's blow right back at him.

"I have no idea." Naruto said angrily.

The fight between Sasuke and Gaara was heated right for the get-go. Sasuke could now move fast enough to avoid Gaara's sand. This was a big blow to Gaara since up close combat was his weakest point. To stop Sasuke from getting past his sand Gaara surrounded himself in it.

Sasuke used a move that Naruto hadn't seen before. He basically made a blade of lighting around his hand and he was able to move at a very fast speed. Apparently that jutsu was no joke either because it pierced right through Gaara's sand, and that's when all hell broke loose.

At first it was quiet. Nothing made a sound. Then a scream that sounded like the scream of a wounded animal came from the arena. Then a very large hand that looked to be made of sand shot out from the dome. Sasuke avoided it but the trouble was just beginning.

White feathers started raining from the sky and at the same time a purple barrier was erected trapping the kage box inside. Naruto knew what was going on had used his vectors to disturb his chakra, so he wouldn't be caught in the genjutsu. As the civilians and the less skilled ninja in the audience were collapsing a giant snake broke throw the village walls and let in a swarm of sand and sound ninja. Along with them sound ninja who were hiding in the audience started attacking the leaf ninja who had broken the genjutsu.

Kakashi stood up took out a kunai and turned to Accelerator knowing that he was part of the invasion. Accelerator gave him a smile that should have belonged to a serial killer. Before Kakashi even tried to attack; Accelerator stomped his foot on the ground, and what happened next both amazed and terrified Kakashi. Multiple cracks started tearing through the ground. It only took a second for Kakashi to realize what was going on. He jumped away from Accelerator right before that entire section of the arena collapsed.

Once the dust settled Kakashi looked around for Accelerator but it was no use, He was nowhere to be found and sound ninja were already starting to make their way into the arena. It was only now that Kakashi noticed that Gaara and Sasuke had disappeared just like Accelerator. Kakashi wanted to look for him but he knew that he had to stay here and protect the people that hadn't been killed by Accelerator's attack.

Kakashi just defeated two sound nin when Minima ran up to him. "Minima where is Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"She followed Sasuke who ran off to chase Gaara, but what's going on who's attacking us?" Minima replied.

"That's just great." Kakashi said thinking what trouble Naruko would get herself into. "Judging from the giant snake there using I'm guessing the sound nin are actually Orochimaru's soldiers."

Minima suddenly seemed to snap to attention at the thought of fighting Orochimaru's minions. "What do you want me to do?" Minima asked.

"Go escort the villagers to the bunkers inside the Hokage mountain and then take shelter there yourself." Kakashi replied as more sound nin started coming towards him.

"But I can fight too. I want to help." Minima begged.

"That's not your job. As a genin you need to help the villagers." Kakashi said hastily as he ran to meet the sound ninja.

Minima was infuriated. Here where a bunch of people who could know where Naruto was and yet Kakashi tells here to hide instead of forcing them to tell her. Well if he thought that was going to happen then he was dead wrong. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke followed Gaara all the way into the forest. He almost had to fight Kankuro but Shino had shown up to fight him. Now Sasuke was facing Gaara who had created a second sand arm. He had hit Temari into a tree knocking her out so it was just the two of them.<p>

Sasuke was surprised by how fast Gaara was now. Sasuke was barley dodging Garra's attacks. The fight was becoming more and more draining on Sasuke he eventually decided that the only way he could win was to use his chirdori a second time. He managed to cut one of Gaara's arms off and Sasuke thought he had finally done some serious damage, but this was proven incorrect as the arm reattached itself and it only seemed to make Gaara angrier. He grew a sand tail and came rushing at Sasuke.

Sasuke had already used his max of two chirdoris and didn't have the strength left to dodge. Gaara used his tail to hit Sasuke, and Sasuke was sent through a few trees before hitting the ground. Gaara walked up to him with a murderous look in his eyes. Sasuke was sure that Gaara was going to kill him but right before he smashed his giant hand on Sasuke he heard someone screamed. "Rasengan!" Gaara turned to look at Naruko who had just jumped out of the trees. He had been caught off guard and now Naruko's rasengan was just a few centimeters from his face.

When it did hit Gaara was set flying into the trees just like Sasuke did, however, he was sent way father then Sasuke was. "I guess it's a good thing that I came to help or you'd be dead right now." Naruko said to Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Their conversation was interrupted however when a roar came from where Naruko sent Gaara flying. A huge creature made entirely of sand rose from the forest, and if you looked closely you could see Gaara stinking out of the head sleeping.

"Crap this isn't good!" Naruko yelled. She and Sasuke ran away as the creature tried to step on them, but instead of stomping them something else happed to the creature. Multiple explosions went off right next to his head causing it to step back. Then a giant fireball was shot at its head blinding it in smoke. "Who is that?" Naruko said.

"I know you it is." Sasuke said although he didn't seem happy. Then someone landed in front of them. "You know I can take care of myself, Itachi."

Itachi turned to look at Naruko and Sasuke with his sharingan already activated. "I know but you're facing the one-tail with little chakra let so I thought I should help. Besides you shouldn't run off." Sasuke didn't look happy.

Naruko frowned at him before facing Itachi. "Forget about him I'm actually glad you came to help us, so what should we do?"

Itachi pointed to the Shukaku's head which was finally become visibly as the smoke was clearing. "We need to wake up Gaara then the Shukaku personality should be suppressed."

"And how are we going to do that?" Naruko asked.

"I'll take you up there and let you punch him." Itachi said.

"How are you going to get me up there?" Naruko asked.

A few seconds later Naruko was riding piggy-back on Itachi. It was very odd to see Itachi someone who was usually so stoic and clam to be carrying a Naruko like a little kid. It was especially shocking to Sasuke who had never seen Itachi do anything even close to this. "You ready?" Itachi asked. Naruko had a slight blush being in this embarrassing position with Itachi but replied that she was.

Itachi ran towards the one-tail who had regained its senses after Itachi's attack and was now spitting giant balls of wind at them, but Itachi dodged expertly and got to the Shukaku's leg before starting to run up it. The Shukaku tried desperately to swat them off, but Itachi was just too fast. He climbed all the way to of his head where he dropped Naruko off. "It's up to you now." Itachi said before doing a backflip in front the Shukaku's eyes. He sent two fireballs at the one-tails eyes blinding him again and giving Naruko the chance to punch Gaara without the Shukaku's interference, and that's just what Naruko did. One good hard punch to the face shook Gaara awake and the one-tail was forced back in Gaara leaving Gaara to fall to the ground below.

Naruko landed gracefully on her feet and turned to look at the beaten form of Gaara. "How, how did I lose?" Gaara asked seemingly to himself, but Naruko had a feeling he was actually asking her.

"Gaara do you know what I see when I look at you?" Naruko asked. Gaara didn't respond but Naruko knew that he was listening. "I see what I could have become. I was so close to being what you are now, but then I lost something important to me and I realized that if I kept going down that path I would keep losing the things I held precious. The truth is Gaara if it was just me then I would have lost, but it wasn't I had Sasuke and Itachi to help me." Naruko pointed to where Temari was lying. "There's a person that wanted to help, but you refused and now look you lost. I can't live your life for you but I will tell you that you can change too, and when you do I hope we can have a rematch."

Naruko didn't know this at the time but her words really did get through to Gaara. 

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha occasionally having to step over a body. Naruto predication had been right they were losing the battle. The sound and sand ninja where being wiped out by the leaf nin. The snake they had used to break down the wall had been killed by Jiraiya and the barrier that Orochimaru had put up to fight the Hokage was no longer there. Naruto wonder if Orochimaru was dead probably not since Minato would try to keep him alive to get information about his lost son, and since Minato or his anbu hadn't come after him yet Naruto would assume that Orochimaru escaped.<p>

Naruto hadn't really been fighting in the invasion. He would just calmly walk down the city streets, and if a leaf nin engaged him then Naruto would kill him, but other than that Naruto didn't fight. If it wasn't for the sound headband he was wearing you would be hard pressed to actually realize he was an invading ninja. Naruto was an invading ninja however, so it was probably time to leave and head back to the land of Frost.

Naruto started making his way to the gate when a golden chain swung at him from the side. Naruto assumed the attacker had planned for the chain to wrap around him and capture him, but instead it bounced off Naruto harmlessly. Naruto turned around to look at his attacker although he already had a pretty good idea of who it was. "You know you have some guts to be attacking a jounin."

Minima was standing in the street her chain coming out of the palm of her hand. Her eyes had the fire of anger in them along with the confusion of why her chain didn't hit Accelerator. "I attacked you because I knew you are one of Orochimaru's high ranks, so I want to know something. Where the hell it my brother?!" Minima screamed.

"I don't feel like answering that question." Naruto said as he pulled as pebble from his side pocket and threw it at Minima. Minima was shocked to see that the pebble was going so fast, but she was able to use her chain and block it. "That was pretty good most of the time people are too stunned to see that I'm using a pebble as a weapon, but just because you blocked one doesn't mean anything." Naruto reached into his pocket again and this time pulled out a handful of pebbles. "Let's see you block this."

Accelerator threw all the pebbles at once and they were all going just as fast as the first one something that should have been impossible. Minima dodge along with blocking them with her chain to avoid getting hit. _"How was he able to throw them all so fast? He didn't even wind-up his shot."_ Minima thought.

Accelerator kept throwing pebbles until he finally reached in to his pocket and found out that he had used all of them. Minima signed in relief; she could finally take the offensive. "Just give up you out of ammo, so just tell me where my brother is and I promise not to hurt you."

Accelerator tilted his head to the side and gave Minima a look that made it seem like she just suggested the stupidest thing in the world. "You really think just because I'm out of pebbles you've won? Well I got news for you I can throw other things then just pebbles." Accelerator reached in to his back pocket this time and pulled a grey colored ball that was about the size of Accelerator hand and looked to be made of rubber.

"You know you have the strangest weapons." Minima said not sure if she should be laughing or not.

Accelerator gave her a psychotic grin and said. "You know it might not look like much but this ball is going to make you wish I hadn't run out of pebbles." Then Accelerator threw the ball like a baseball. It was going mildly faster than the pebbles, but it didn't matter sine Minima didn't even have to move. The ball sailed right past Minima head.

"You were saying something about that ball giving me some trouble." Minima said taking a step forward. "Well I show you some troub-OW!" Minima screamed as she felt something drilling into her back. She could fell it tearing through her clothes and it was burning her skin, but just as quickly as the object came it went away. The pain did not however. Minima turned around to see what had hit her and saw the ball that Accelerator had thrown bouncing off a wall behind her. When it bounced off the wall Minima could see a mark on the wall where she assumed it hit the first time. The ball bounced at an angle so instead of going back to Minima it went back to Accelerator who caught it. It was still going pretty fast when it was heading towards him, but right when it touched his hand it was like all the speed was lost.

"You know the only thing I had for most of my childhood was books and this ball. I threw this ball every day for years, and I learned every angle it would bounce and every way that I could throw it to make to bounce at that angle." Accelerator said.

Minima was slumped down because her back hurt so bad. It was like someone had dipped a drill in magma and used it on her back. "I won't lose to you." Minima said.

"That's a pretty bold claim considering that you haven't hit me once and I've barley been trying. But since you so determined I'll show you one of my real moves." Accelerator held his hand with the ball out and his palm facing down. Then he dropped the ball, but it was going so fast that it seemed like he threw it. The ball hit the ground and bounced back up to Accelerator's hand, but when it hit his hand it was forced back down like he threw again, and this kept happing. Every time it went faster and not too long after he started a crater started to form on the ground, and it got bigger every time the ball hit the ground with more speed than it had the pervious time. Eventually it got so fast that it just looked like look a grey blur. Then Accelerator suddenly pulled his hand back and slapped it. Minima had no chance at all. The ball hit her before she could even register that Accelerator had hit it.

It hit Minima chest and she fell pain like she had never felt before. She was sure a couple of her ribs were broken on impact, but that wasn't the worst part. The ball was spinning so fast that it was actually causing her clothes to smoke. That was before it torn through and hit here skin. It felt like what had happened her back but a hundred times worse. After what felt like a life time of pain the ball bounced off Minima and back to Accelerator, and just like before he caught the fast moving object as if he was just playing catch with a friend.

Minima collapsed to her knees, and Accelerator put the ball back in his back pocket. "I'm done with you." He said before starting to walk off.

Minima was in pain and probably needed medical attention immediately, but she just couldn't let him get away. She painfully got to her feet and formed a rasengan. It took every ounce of strength she had but she forced herself to run at Accelerator. She could see him looking at her from the corner of his eyes, but he didn't do anything to stop her.

She was almost there when suddenly she came to a halt. The rasengan was so close to Accelerator that it was just a few inches away from his hair. "Man that was a close one." A voice said from behind Minima. Minima shifted her eyes as best she could to see who had stopped her. She was surprised to see Shikamaru with his shadow passion jutsu active, and that when she realized that he had used it on her.

"Shikamaru why the hell would you stop me?!" Minima yelled.

"Haven't you been paying attention? At the beginning of the fight you chain bounced off him like it was nothing and he wasn't even looking. If I hadn't of stopped you then who knows what would have happened to your arm."

"What you've been here the whole time why didn't you help me?" Minima said although she did realize that she owned Shikamaru for stopping her.

"I knew there was no way I could beat him, and I hoped you would figure that out too but apparently not." Shikamaru said.

Naruto watched them argue back and forth. It seemed like they had completely forgotten about him. Naruto didn't really care, but it seemed like a good way to get yourself killed. These leaf ninja were to laid back even in the event of an invasion. "You two can sit here and chat all day, but I've got to go." Naruto said as he walked off.

"What come back here you bastard you still haven't told me where my brother is!" Minima yelled and ended up coughing up blood.

"Let him go Minima. We can't fight him and you really need to go to a hospital." Shikamaru said releasing his jutsu.

It was only now that Minima looked down to see how bad the damage was and she almost lost her lunch when she did. Her clothes were burned right through and her chest was scarred black. The blood was crusted up on the sides of the wound. Blood was running down her stomach and pooling on the ground. Minima could only assume her back was in a similar state just not as bad. "Yeah I think you right let's go." 

* * *

><p>Minato was in his office with Jiraiya after the invasion. "Damn it I can't believe I let Orochimaru get away!" Minato cursed.<p>

"There was nothing that you could have done. Orochimaru got the jump on us. We should just be glad the not too many people were killed." Jiraiya said. "By the way how is Minima doing?"

Minato signed. "Tsunade said she'd be alright although the injury is defiantly going to leave a scar and Minima will have to spend a while in the hospital. Kushina and Naruko are with her now, but Kami Jiraiya did you see what Accelerator did to her."

"Yeah I saw and I bet Kushina wan't to get her hands on Accelerator especially since he has links to Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah about that has your spies been able to locate Orochimaru or any of his men?" Minato said.

"Well apparently Accelerator really does live in the land of Frost, but it's been hard to get information on him since I have so little spies there. I never sent more in because it was never a priority, but now I've more than tripled the amount of spies in the village he lives in, so if he comes back I'll know." Jiraiya said.

"What are the odds he'll return?" Minato asked.

"Well even with all the bounty hunters after his B-class rank he never moved so I'm thinking it's pretty good." Jiraiya said.

Just then a knock came from the door. "Come in," Minato said. Shikamaru walked through the door. "Hello what are you here for."

"Hello Hokage I've come to talk to you about Accelerator." Shikamaru said. Jiraiya and Minato both leaned forward eager to her what he had to say. "I saw the entire battle between Minima and him, and I think I have a pretty good grasp on his skills along with how to beat them."

Minato was awed. "Well come on tell me."

"Before I say anything I think you should know that the bingo book is wrong. Accelerator isn't a B-rank from what I saw he's a high A-rank probably even an S-rank since I didn't see him try very hard." Shikamaru said. The room descended into silence; was Accelerator really that strong. 

* * *

><p>*A week later Land of Frost*<p>

Naruto was finally back. It took him forever since he had to sneak out of the land of Fire, but he made it. He opened the door to his house and was blasted with a stream of water. It was reflected of course, but it still blocked Naruto's sight. When he could finally see he saw Hanabi standing in front of him with a very proud look on her face. Hitomi and Mito were standing beside her looking equally proud. "I'm guessing you got a hold of your elements." Naruto said.

"You bet we did." Mito said.

"That's great now where's Suigetsu?" Naruto said walking past them and into the living room.

"Hey we haven't seen you for almost two months and you're more concerned about him then us." Hitomi complied following Naruto into the living room along with the other girls. Suigetsu was spread out of the couch looking at his sword, and to Naruto's surprise he wasn't the only one there. Kise was also in the room sitting in a chair

"Accelerator you're finally back." Kise said getting up for his seat. "We've got a problem Jiraiya increased his spies tenfold, and they're looking for you and I don't have the people to keep them off you."

Naruto cursed himself there was no way they didn't see him walking through the street so causally and into his house. "They haven't found out about the girls yet have they?" Naruto asked.

"No they haven't been targeting this house and I told you girls not to leave, but since you back it's going to be almost impossible to get them out without Jiraiya's spies noticing." Kise said.

"Damn that bites I'll have to think of something." Naruto said to himself. "But that's for later. Suigetsu I see the girls already got you your sword so there's nothing else for you to do, so you're free to leave."

"Actually I think I be staying with you." Suigetsu said getting off the couch. "You see I've decided I'm going to teach the brats kenjutsu so they can become the new generation of swordsmen if that's ok with you of course."

Naruto raised an eye not expecting Suigetsu wanting to stay, but it didn't matter to him. "It's fine if you want to stay but just remember that my problems are you problems which includes the one we're having right now."

"That's fine." Suigetsu replied.

"All right now to fix the problem at hand." Naruto said, but just then they all heard the front door being opened. Everyone got into fighting position except for Naruto. _"They wouldn't launch an attack this soon would they?" _Naruto thought.

Everyone waited to see who would come through the living room and was surprised to see an old man with a torn traveling clock on. Although they knew something wasn't right. "Hey why don't you take you henge off?" Hanabi said with her byakugan active.

"A Hyuga impressive." The man said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Now standing there was a tall man with orange hair wearing cloaks that Naruto recognized. They were the same cloaks Orochimaru used to wear, but that wasn't what shocked Naruto the most it was his eyes. They were like nothing Naruto had ever seen before.

"Just who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Pein the leader of an organization called the Akatsuki and I would like to speak to you Accelerator or should I say Naruto Namikaze."


End file.
